


Stormy Summer

by Clari1279



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Claustrophobia, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating may change depending on where the story leads, Student Exchange, Update every other Sunday, haptophobia, rated T for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 49,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari1279/pseuds/Clari1279
Summary: "I really like you!" he said, looking down slightly. He seemed nervous, as I just stared at him in surprise.I blinked.Once.Twice."I really like you, too, Bokuto-san!" I finally said with a smile, "You're a really great friend!"





	1. A Rainy Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edited**
> 
> I was pretty tired when I uploaded the chapter yesterday... So... I changed the wording of some phrases. Nothing major, though.

It was raining as we arrived at the destined airport somewhere in the Chiba prefecture, an hour car ride outside of Tokyo. 

All the people rushing past us made me a little nervous. Maybe even a little dizzy, but the hand gripping the strap of my bag tightly stopped me from freaking out. This was important. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea for her to come along, after all... First the cramped plane ride, and now this cramped airport. This is bad. Extremely bad. 

I looked behind me to see Charlie gripping the strap of my bag more tightly as she was nearly bumping into every other person, slightly wincing at the sight, I turned to look at Rose, who was trying to shield Charlie from being overrun by all these taller-than-expected Japanese businessmen making their way around the airport. Honestly, I didn't think there would be so many taller people here. But then again, Charlie wasn't necessarily the tallest either. Maybe these men are simply average and we're just really small.

We _did_ look small in the mass of people rushing past and around us.

I looked to my left to see Anna still walking beside me. Just as tired and jet-lagged as the rest of us were and pulling her luggage behind her like a heavyweight. I had to suppress a comment as she looked at me as though, somehow, this whole situation was my fault.

Her being tired.

Charlie nearly freaking out, craving for a smoke.

And, of course, the fact that we currently were in a foreign country. And because we never even talked about Asian countries in school, this country couldn't be more foreign to us. Or to her at least. Maybe even to Rose and Charlie.

Because my grandparents were Japanese, I already knew a bit about Japan, its culture, and, most of all, the Japanese language.

I'm not completely fluent, but I know enough to keep a decent conversation. I was better when I was younger since I always spoke Japanese when I was talking to my grandparents because they weren't as comfortable with speaking English. But their death had been years ago, and since then, I didn't need to speak the language as often anymore.

Though, I have a feeling that this is going to change today. For at least a year that is.

Since this is the first student exchange our school did with Japan or any Asian country for that matter, it was mostly self-organized. We'll be attending a school called "**Fukurōdani Academy**" since they were the first ones to reply and accept the request.

The guest family we'll be staying with also has a son who is attending the same school. Since we'd been in contact with the guest family for a few weeks, we knew that their son has club activities in the early morning, so we'd most likely stop walking to school together after a week or so, after we get used to the way to school, since not all of us like getting up so early in the morning. And also because Rose has to take medication at least two hours before she eats anything so that she won't get a sick stomach.

We soon end up in front of a sign. I quickly browse over the different directions, looking for the exit.

"Where do we have to go?" asked Rose, looking over my shoulder at the sign.

"That way," I said, pointing to a hallway to our left. Rose nodded, and I nearly ran into Anna when I turned, as she was almost falling asleep standing up, resulting in a yelp from behind me as Charlie bumped into my bag as I stopped abruptly. Anna looked at me, raising her eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Huh?" her eyes turned from me to Charlie and Rose behind me, and back to me "Where do we have to go?" I suppressed a sigh. I'm way too tired for this right now. In the most polite and friendly voice, I could muster up, without snapping at her, I replied "That way" as I pointed in the direction. She just nodded, turned, and walked in the direction I had pointed, followed by the rest of us.

According to the emails we exchanged with the guest family, there will be someone picking us up at the exit. So when the exit came into view, we looked for anyone who looked like any of the people that were on the family pictures they had sent us two days ago.

It didn't take me long to spot one of them, which came as a surprise, considering how busy this place seemed to be, "Over there, I see the father... I think," I informed my friends before we made our way over there. In the corner of my eye, I could see Anna looking around in front of us, confused before she looked at me sideways as if asking "Where? I don't see him," I couldn't find the energy to smile or answer so I just ignored it for now.

We soon stopped in front of a man somewhere in his late forties or early fifties. Not entirely convinced I got the correct person, I asked "Akaashi-san?" as he turned to look at us. A smile broke out on his face "Yes, then you must be the exchange students from Europe?" I nodded, now forcing the most genuine smile that I could muster up, considering the state I was in at the moment "Yes, Akaashi-san, I'm Anderson Sally, this is Stephens Charleen, Smith Rose, and Rogers Annabelle," I introduced us in Japanese, pointing to each person as I named them. They all waved, more or less shyly. Charlie seemingly almost fainting, as people still kept on rushing past us.

"Nice to meet you! Come now, I'm sure you're all very tired from your flight!" I nodded, grateful, and we all followed Akaashi-san to his car. After storing our luggage we all got inside the car. Charlie sitting shotgun, since her phobia prevented her from sitting in the back. Anna, as she was the smallest out of the three of us, was sitting in the middle, though she did try to protest against it. Rose and me on either side of her.

It wasn't a surprise that Anna would be the first to fall asleep. She wasn't able to sleep much in the plane - just like the rest of us, too. We were much too excited, or in Charlie's case - much too anxious. I wonder if she regretted coming with us now. Maybe we should have tried to stop her from coming? But then again, maybe everything will work out just fine and she just has to get used to the new surroundings. Her sister said so, at least.

Though she didn't sound convinced of her own words, now that I think about it...

With tired eyes, I looked to the front at Charlie. She was nervously fumbling with the hem of her jacket as she watched the scenery fly past the window.

It'll be fine. Probably.

As I closed my eyes, I soon started to drift off, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was (slightly) inspired by a Wattpad Story by CherryPie6194 "King & Queen" - go check it out. It's a great story!


	2. A Refreshing Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edited.**

After what felt like five minutes to me, I was woken up by Rose, who had opened the door on my side of the car. It had stopped raining in the meantime. I looked over at her as she still had her hand on my shoulder, as she gently shook me awake just mere seconds ago.

"Come on, Summer, we're here," that seemed to pull me out of my apparent stupor, as I now quickly unbuckled my seatbelt before getting out of the car. At least as quickly as my current state would allow. I was still extremely tired. I felt as though now, after napping during the car ride, I felt even more tired than before...

I walked to the trunk of the car to take out my luggage just as Rose took hers as well. I turned to see Charlie smoking a cigarette, now more calm than she was before, and Anna standing beside her, trying to dodge the smoke, their luggage at their feet in front of them. "Sorry..." Charlie mumbled apologetically as Anna squealed silently, the wind had turned and the smoke hit her directly in her face. Anna just smiled and shook her head.

Now with our luggage in hand, we walked over to them just before Charlie finished smoking her cigarette, throwing her cigarette into the only trashcan around after putting it out.

She took a deep breath before picking up her luggage, Anna reluctantly doing the same, as we made our way to the front door.

_"Shitsurei shimasu,_" I called almost silently as we closed the door behind us and proceeded to take off our shoes. A woman came around the corner to greet us "Oh, you must be the girls! Here let me show you to your rooms!" she said, as we walked further into the house. I'm kind of relieved that the family seems nice, so far. This year would've been hell for us if they weren't.

We were told that there are two spare bedrooms here, each with two futons in the closets. So we already decided who is going to share a room with who. I'd be sharing a room with Rose, as I'd be the only one able to wake her up to make sure she takes her medicine if her alarm didn't wake her - Charlie couldn't because of her phobia of skinship, and Anna wouldn't because it'll most likely be hard enough to wake _her_ in the morning. So she wouldn't be able to wake Rose either.

Charlie and Anna would share the other room. Charlie would wake up with her alarm and Anna would probably be our problem to wake up. Don't get me wrong - Annabelle is sweet, but she is extremely grumpy in the mornings. Especially if someone wakes her up.

We followed the female Akaashi upstairs as she showed us to the rooms. The two rooms were right next to each other and while Rose and I took the first room, Charlie and Anna took the second. Akaashi told us that dinner won't be ready until a few hours and that we should unpack and rest until then. She also showed us where the guest bathroom is, for it had a western-style shower, and told us that we can shower before dinner if we want to.

"I'll come to get you once it's ready," she said before walking downstairs again.

I first turned to look at Rose, before looking at the other two, seeing as they were all looking at me, expectantly. Well... Minus Anna. She just looked at me because I glanced over in their direction.

I realized that they probably didn't understand what exactly Akaashi-san was saying, so I repeated her words in English. We had a language course for Japanese to learn the basics so that we'd have it easier, however, the course only went on for a month. And a month isn't nearly enough to learn a language, especially since we only had these classes two times a week. 

"I'll shower first," said Charlie before I could even finish repeating Akaashi's words. And before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was the last one to shower. Though Rose offered to switch order with me, I refused. It was my fault for not reacting as fast as the others. Surprisingly Anna was the one to react right after Charlie, so Rose was to shower right before I do.

As Charlie was in the bathroom after gathering all her stuff needed for showering, Anna just left her luggage in her shared room with Charlie and came to my and Rose's room with us. Rose and I started with unpacking but we soon gave up as we seemingly lost interest in unpacking, and opted to just lay on the ground, where Anna was already lying down.

Together, we lie on the ground, staring at the ceiling, as if in a trance.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but when Charlie came in, she stopped in the doorway as she looked at us, lying on the ground. Now turning to look at her, Anna sighed, before getting up, now probably regretting her decision to shower after Charlie.

She begrudgingly went to the room next doors before we heard the bathroom door click shut once again.

Charlie was now sitting on the ground next to Rose and me, trying not to fall asleep, now that she had a hot shower. Rose and I now returned to staring at the ceiling and soon Rose had to get up, for it was now her turn to take a shower.

Anna and Charlie stayed in the room with me for a while, before they left to their room to unpack and set up the futons, so they wouldn't just lie on the ground like I currently was.

Now alone in the room, I absentmindedly reached up to grab my dream catcher necklace. I had gotten it from my grandparents when I was still a young child. My thoughts drifted off as I lied on the ground, almost falling asleep.

When I heard the bathroom door open again, I groaned inwardly. I wasn't mentally prepared to get up just yet. This seemed much too soon, and as Rose walked in the room and started to unpack, I had to force myself to sit up. I sat on the ground for what felt like minutes before I managed to bully myself into getting up, taking my change of clothes and my bag full of bathroom supplies from my luggage and trudging toward the bathroom.

Before I could enter I heard someone walking up the stairs. Not thinking much about it I was about to stop and wait, maybe it was Akaashi-san, telling us that dinner was ready, but when I heard her call something from downstairs, I dismissed that thought and instead just walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I sighed at the feeling of the warm water running down my body, and through my hair. Feeling, as though all the stress and anxiousness I had felt during the day were going down the drain, along with the water and shampoo.

I felt much more relaxed and refreshed after my shower and as I was walking into my shared room with Rose, I found that she had already set up both of our futons and was now trying not to fall asleep on her futon.

"Thanks for setting up my futon as well," I smiled gratefully as I began unpacking a few of my clothes and setting them into the other side of the closet that wasn't currently occupying Rose's clothes already. Rose just hummed lightly in return, not even attempting to form words.

When I finished I lied down on my futon next to Rose and managed to drift off slightly before I heard a knock on the door of our room. I opened my eyes and gently woke up Rose as I called out a "Yes?" to indicate to whoever it was on the other side, that they can come in.

That didn't happen though. Instead, I heard a seemingly bored-sounding voice tell us that dinner is ready before I heard retreating footsteps.

"Dinner is ready," I absentmindedly repeated for Rose and she just hummed in response again. Most likely still too tired to form words.

We went to the room next doors to get Charlie and Anna. Or more like waking them up, before walking downstairs together.

Following the smell of food, we went to the kitchen, where we were greeted by female Akaashi, who told us that we should wait in the room across the hall.

As we went into the dining room we were greeted by male Akaashi and a boy, we haven't met yet.

I glanced at him and started by introducing us and telling him that we are the exchange students who are staying here for a year, as the four of us sat down at the table across from each other. Rose and I on one side, and Charlie and Anna on the other. Next to me was a free seat, the boy sitting next to a tired Anna, while, who I guessed must be, his father sat at the far head of the table.

"Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you," was his reply, along with a nod of his head.

I recognized his voice as the one that told us dinner was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this right after the first Chapter.  
I'll try my best to update every Sunday, that's why I write in advance, so I'll always have at least a few chapters to cover my back.  
If you notice any mistakes, I didn't notice - tell me.


	3. A Cloudy Day Of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edited.**

The walk to school on our first day was cloudy. For Akaashi, the son, it was already the second day though as we didn't attend the opening ceremony.

We've been here for a few days now, as we arrived last week on Friday. Our school uniforms, which we paid for in advance, arrived a day before us, as we'd already sent our guest family the needed sizes. When we tried them on yesterday, I already felt slightly uncomfortable, as I'd have to wear a skirt. I don't usually wear skirts. It's not that I don't like skirts... or dresses, but wearing them makes me uncomfortable. 

Charlie nearly had a panic attack, just at the thought of having to wear a skirt, that won't cover her knees. Today, she coped with constantly pulling at her skirt in nervousness, but she was somewhat relieved about the thigh-highs, which were a little too long for her. Anna was indifferent to the fact that she'd have to wear a school uniform and Rose and I were slightly disappointed at the news of a dress code since we wouldn't be able to wear our necklaces openly. Since Rose had problems with tying her ribbon, we had to help her tie it.

Mine didn't look perfect either, but I figured it was good enough.

I'm extremely tired. I woke up several times during the night and it took me an hour to fall asleep again after waking up Rose to make sure she's taking her medication. Only to have my alarm blaring again. Seemingly only minutes later. Downstairs we were greeted by a nice breakfast and Akaashi, who was already eating by the time we managed to wake up Anna.

We were walking while it was still quite dark. Akaashi told us that he's in the Fukurōdani boys Volleyball Club and that he's got morning practice before school every day. The walk to school didn't take long, in fact, I'm pretty sure we will be able to walk there on our own in no time at all. It's just a short walk to the train station, where we take a train and a few stations later, we're already at the school. 

At home, the school year starts in summer, however, we still came here in spring, so that the other students wouldn't be as confused with four new students arriving in the middle of the school year, and also, because in this exchange, four students, normally attending Fukurōdani, are in our school back home. To avoid problems, we agreed to leave our home country in the middle of the school year, and return in the middle of the next school year.

The study material for our finals would be sent to us via email so that we can study before heading back to our finals back home. It might become a little stressful, but it's better not to worry about it now. We've still got time to stress about finals at the end of the school year... I'm sure I'm gonna hate myself for this later, though.

Since it was so early in the morning and we had to go to the teachers' lounge first thing, we had a little time to spare, so Akaashi offered for us to watch practice from the tribunes for a while. At least until most of the teachers will have arrived. We didn't have a reason to refuse, so we went toward the gym with him.

A tall guy with gelled up, white and black hair, called out as he saw us "Akaashi! You're late! I nearly thought you wouldn't show!" he seemed disappointed and relieved at the same time. Akaashi apologized to the boy, he dubbed 'Bokuto-san' before explaining that he had to wait on us and missed his train because of it.

Immediately, I felt guilty at the revelation and wanted to apologize, but Akaashi didn't give me the chance as he continued talking, introducing us to the rest of the Volleyball Club as "The exchange students from Europe," before adding that we'll be watching practice for a while until the teachers arrive at the teachers' lounge.

I'm sure that somewhere in there, he asked a question, like whether or not it's okay for us to stay or something like that.

Bokuto, who seemed to be in charge, nodded his head enthusiastically and agreed, seemingly already forgiving Akaashi for being late for practice. He then nearly jumped over Akaashi to introduce himself to us as 'Bokuto Kōtarō.' I nearly jumped at his over-enthusiastic introduction, not used to this much enthusiasm at this time of day.

"Anderson Sally," I replied, still a little surprised.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Rose lifting her head, surprised at my introduction. Now quickly introducing herself as well. And while she was at it, she also introduced Charlie, who was hiding slightly behind us, as we were taller than her, and Anna, who wasn't paying any attention, as she read some kind of book on her phone. Though she did look up at us questioningly as she heard her name, however, she dismissed it almost instantly as her gaze returned to her book. Bokuto nodded at us, seemingly happy, though there is a chance that this is just his normal expression.

Bokuto continued to grin at us, as his gaze turned to me "You don't look European!" he states bluntly as he looks down at me, for he is much taller than I am, "Oh, wait! Do you even speak Japanese?" he seemed almost worried, and also didn't seem to mean any harm, so I wasn't offended, though from behind him, I could see Akaashi shake his head, making his way toward, what I presumed were, the changing rooms.

"My mother is Japanese," I responded in Japanese, answering both of his questions with a simple answer. That is, assuming his first statement was indeed meant as a question. He grinned at that "Awesome! Enjoy the practice, then, An-... Anda-..." he paused, thinking.

"Just Sally is fine," even though my mother had told me that offering your first name, at the first meeting, is considered weird in Asian countries, I didn't mind, since I'm used to people calling me by my first name. And Bokuto didn't seem to mind either since 'Sally' was far easier to remember.

"Okay then. Later, Sally-chan and friends!" he said, before walking in the same direction, Akaashi had disappeared in. I watched his retreating back for a second, maybe he didn't want to disrespect them by just using their names. Or maybe it would've just been a mouthful to say... Or he forgot their names again, which seems to be the more likely explanation.

I also just now realized that all the other members already followed after Akaashi, leaving the four of us alone in front of the gym, before I turned back to Rose and Charlie, as Anna was still on her phone, to see them looking at me in expectation.

I just shook my head and said "He was surprised that I was European," Rose was the first to nod and dismiss it with the comment, that he was quite loud. I agreed with her silently as we made our way toward the tribunes to watch practice from up there.

As we sat down we noticed that there were already a few players inside the gym, setting everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bokuto!  
The Story won't progress much in these first Chapters.  
I'm still trying to establish the Characters and present the way they interact with each other, as it will be important in later Chapters.


	4. A Stormy Practice

Are his spikes always so strong?

My eyes widened slightly and I had to suppress a gasp as Bokuto-san hit the ball right through a block of three, completely shattering it. From over here it almost looked like, had it been me blocking, my arms would've shattered right away. Rose must've thought the same thing, as, from the corner of my eye, I could see her wince slightly. 

It wasn't a practice game. They just practiced spiking and blocking, so after his spike, Bokuto-san went to the back of the line again, impatiently waiting for his next turn. He was fidgeting in his spot as his next turn drew nearer.

My gaze turned back to Akaashi-kun. 

_ 'So he's a Setter, huh?' _ I thought to myself.

I didn't know that much about Volleyball, however, back home, we had learned about Volleyball on several different occasions in PE class. So at least I knew the basics of it.

"Why are the kneepads of owl-kun so long?" Rose asked, suddenly, surprising me.

"'Owl-kun'?" I asked, raising a brow as I turned my gaze to her. 

At the same time as I spoke, Anna also rose her head, now suddenly interested in what we were talking about "Owl?" she asked. Oh. Yes, of course. Anna loves owls. Of course, she would react at the mention of owls. 

Rose turned to look at her. "Earlier," she started, before turning back to me, "the one you were talking to," she elaborated, and as my gaze went back down to the players to look at Bokuto-san, just to realize that she was right. About both things. I hadn't noticed it before, but his kneepads nearly covered all of his tighs. Maybe it's comfier that way? Or he just gets cold easily? Though, somehow I find that to be unlikely. And he did indeed look like an owl. It's a surprise that I hadn't thought of it. Or Anna. Though, she_ was _on her phone the entirety of our conversation.

I turned my gaze back to her, as Anna suddenly found her voice again "Sal was talking to an owl?" she asked, raising a brow "When?" she added, as though she believed it to be true. Though, what do I know? Maybe she does.

At this, Charlie turned her gaze away from the court. She had been fidgeting uncomfortably this whole time, probably imagining the agonizing pain of getting hit by any of these volleyballs. Now that I looked at her, she did look a little pale in the face, though as she noticed my gaze on her, she quickly looked down.

Rose sighed, almost groaning in exasperation. It's too early. Still. "No. She didn't talk to an actual owl, Anna... The _person_ she was talking to just _looked _like an owl," Rose tried to explain calmly.

"Did he have feathers?" Now _ I _ was close to strangling her. Rose just sighed. Rose sat between us, so there was no way I'd be able to strangle Anna without attracting too much attention, so I just sighed, calming down.

I pointed at Bokuto-san down in front of the net, preparing to spike again "That's the owl," she turned her gaze toward him and as he slightly turned in our direction, Anna was able to see his hair in all its glory. She stared at him for a few seconds, as Rose and I watched her reaction. She suddenly started giggling.

"He does look like an owl!" thankfully, Anna always had a problem with speaking loudly, so the boys down on the court couldn't hear it, though that didn't stop us from shushing her. Even Charlie told her to be quieter, probably fearing the wrath of these strong hits.

I would've bothered to tell Anna that the owl's name is Bokuto-san, however, I had a feeling that she would just forget his name anyway, so I didn't even try. Instead, I turned my gaze to Rose and then Charlie, before telling them, that his name is Bokuto.

"And also... Maybe they're comfier?" it sounded more like a question, than an answer and Rose looked at me confused, looking from Bokuto-san to me a few times before she understood what I meant and nodded.

"Probably, they do look more comfortable than the other ones. And the Akaashi's son isn't wearing any at all," she said as she looked at Akaashi-kun "So maybe they're usually not really comfortable?" she added, again, resulting in me looking down at the court. This time, though, I looked at Akaashi-Kun's knees. Now realizing that there weren't any kneepads. Though, considering that he's just setting right now... He doesn't need them. Maybe they bother him... Are kneepads even essential? I just nodded to Rose, though it may be that she didn't see it since she was still watching the practice continue on.

After a while of watching the practice, Charlie turned to us, looking innocent "Hey... Do you want to go outside for a bit?" she asked. Rose sighed and looked at Charlie, disapprovingly. Charlie turned to Anna and me, silently asking if we mind going with her. If the two of us were going, then Rose would tag along anyway. 

I sighed but nodded. Anna agreed, too. She wasn't even really watching the practice anyway, as she was rather reading on her phone. Rose groaned, now looking at us in a mix of disappointment and exasperation. She's always disapproved of Charlie's smoking habits and continuously tries to stop her from smoking, by refusing to tag along. Charlie wouldn't smoke if she had to go alone.

But Rose also wouldn't want to stay in here on her own. I felt bad for pushing Rose to come with us. And as for Charlie's smoking habits... I didn't know her for as long as Rose did, so it's not my place to tell her to stop... She's old enough to decide that on her own. Not that she would listen to me, anyway. And she's not forcing us to take a smoke too, in fact, I have a feeling that she would try and stop us from smoking ourselves, given the chance. She just doesn't want to stand outside, all on her own.

So, reluctantly, Rose got up and followed us outside and downstairs. We went slightly behind the gym so we wouldn't be seen by any of the teachers or students that may arrive any minute, for smoking on school grounds is prohibited. We even made sure not to stand near any windows. Since we didn't want the students or teachers of the volleyball club to notice. Especially the teacher and the coach.

Soon, we made our way back to the front of the gym, to maybe catch the last few minutes of their morning practice. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone's back, yelping slightly as I wanted to step back and got pushed again, by Rose bumping into me.

I took a step back and rubbed my nose as I looked up to see a grinning Bokuto-san, seemingly not minding the fact that I just bumped into him. Twice. "Sorry, Bokuto-san," I mumbled, slightly looking away from his eyes. He may have been grinning, but his eyes still made me nervous somehow, they were remarkably intense. And his height just added onto that. I was never comfortable with standing next to or in front of people much taller than me. It made me nervous. 

"It's fine!" he grinned, "Where were you guys anyway? You suddenly left during the middle of practice!" Bokuto-san asked to which we just froze, searching for a good excuse. We couldn't just tell him that we smoked behind the gym. Or that Charlie did, anyway. But Akaashi-kun interrupted Bokuto-san, saying that we should head inside now, as most of the teachers must've arrived by now.

In the blink of an eye, Bokuto-san seemed to have forgotten about our disappearance and grabbed my arm as he dragged me after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot about this for the last Chapters but:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, nor the Characters. They belong to Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> I only own the Storyline and my OCs!


	5. A Personality Like a Whirlwind

Akaashi-kun stopped in the entranceway of the school, right in front of the lockers, before he turned to us as he opened a locker "Here. you can put your outdoor shoes in here for now. I'm sure that the teacher will show you your own, but for now, here is fine," Akaashi-kun waited until our shoes were in his locker and we wore our indoor shoes before he led the way to the faculty room.

"See you later!" Bokuto-san almost screamed before walking off to his classroom, Akaashi-kun doing the same, as we stood in front of the faculty room.

"You go first," Charlie said, looking at me. I sighed internally and knocked on the door, waiting to be called in.

Some teacher opened the door and we jumped slightly, immediately stating our business as the teacher looked at us, surprised.

The teacher nodded in understanding and told us to follow him inside.

We went toward what I guessed was his table and he gave us our time tables and locker numbers. He told us to follow him again as he explained to us that we were to be in his homeroom class.

"Class 2-6" read the sign over the door we were told to wait in front of as the teacher went inside to announce us.

"Come in!" the teacher's voice called out.

As we stood in front of the class, I got slightly nervous. I looked at all the faces and stopped as there was a single, familiar face that caught my attention.

Akaashi-kun is in our homeroom. I smiled slightly, kind of relieved that there was at least one familiar face here.

The teacher turned to us and told us to introduce ourselves.

"Um, hi! I'm Anderson Sally! Nice to meet you all!" I smiled nervously. At least I didn't stutter during the middle of it.

"Hi, I'm Smith Rose. Nice to meet you," Rose swallowed as she finished, clearly overwhelmed with the situation.

"Hi, Rogers Anabelle," Anna simply stated. She didn't seem nervous at all.

"S-Stephens Charleen," Charlie slightly stuttered at the beginning but still managed to introduce herself loud enough for everyone to hear.

Luckily, we were sitting close to each other. Rose sat in the back right at the window seat, Charlie in front of her, next to Anna. I sat next to Rose. Akaashi-kun sat more at the front of the classroom.

This first lesson of the day was homeroom, where our teacher already told us when the first tests are going to be. 

I sighed internally. Can't they at least give us a month until the first one? Or... at least a week or two before they mention the tests?

The next few lessons went over quickly. I tried to keep up with making notes. As did Rose and the others, though from what I could see, at least Rose wrote in a mix between Japanese and English. Mostly English.

I sighed in relief as the bell rang to announce the lunch break. Rose turned to look at me "Are you okay?" she asked me, only slightly worried, as she seemed tired herself.

Before I could answer, Charlie and Anna turned to us "Can I please copy your notes?" Charlie asked, slightly panicked. Anna turned to look at her sideways, before looking to us again "Me too?" she asked. Rose and I nodded and handed them our notes.

As the two of them took the notes, we stood up as well. "Should we get something from the Cafeteria? Akaashi-kun said there is one here," I trailed off at the end as the others nodded. We took our bags, as there was our money inside them and each got something to eat. I, myself got a simple Milk Bread.

We went upstairs. I think I overheard some of the other students mention that the door to the rooftop is open, "Hey, let's go to the grocery store after school. I think female Akaashi-san said that they have Milk Bread there. And Strawberry Shortcake," I suggested as we sat down, leaning against the wall of the building.

"'Female Akaashi-san'?" Rose asked as she raised an eyebrow at me. Charlie looked at me weirdly as she too raised an eyebrow "Is that what you're calling them?" she asked in slight disbelief and amusement.

I blushed slightly as I notice that I'd called her that way out loud. I had made sure not to do that these past few days. So far I'd succeeded... Until now. "Only in my head..." I trailed off, as they started laughing at me, resulting in my blush to deepen. This is so embarrassing.

Trying to change the subject, I turned my head to ask Anna what she got when I stopped, seeing her unpack a piece of cake "What's that?" I asked her. Did they sell cake here?

"Strawberry Shortcake," she answered simply. Before I could say any more, we heard the door be launched open loudly from around the corner.

Slightly alarmed, we turned to look, we weren't even sure whether we were even allowed up here and we hadn't seen anyone out here besides us. Our state of panic died down when a 6'1" guy walked toward us. Charlie, who was closest to him, jumped back slightly when he sat down next to her, losing all color in her face. Bokuto scrunched his face up in confusion when Charlie asked to switched places with me.

I guess it might be considered rude if you don't know the reason. Before Bokuto sat down next to her, she sat outside, with no one on her other side, but when Bokuto sat down next to her, she probably felt prisoned between all of us, so she obviously wanted to escape that.

Akaashi-kun sighed as he sat down across from Bokuto-san, "Be more careful, Bokuto-san. You're scaring her with how overly excited you are all the time," 

"Charlie is afraid of skinship," I explained as I sat down next to Bokuto, after a bit of silence. Bokuto-san's eyes widened in realization as he turned to Charlie, who seemed extremely uncomfortable, "I'm terribly sorry!" Bokuto-san screamed. Charlie fidgeted nervously, "It-it's fine, really," she said, nervously, now more red than white, as she nervously waved her hands in front of her.

When he sat back up, he looked at us "Akaashi said you're in his class?" when we nodded in agreement he added "That's awesome!" and grinned. It seemed as though he never stopped grinning.

"Anda-san, will you be going straight home after school?" Akaashi-kun asked me and Bokuto-san perked up along with me, as I shook my head, about to answer "Anda-san?" Bokuto-san asked and I turned to look at him for a split second, before turning back to Akaashi "No, we're going to the store before we go home," I explained, making my suggestion from a few minutes ago official. Anna looked up at that "Are we?" Rose and I just nodded to her. She turned her eyes toward the boy sitting beside me and recognition flashed through her eyes "You're Owl-kun!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at Bokuto-san, who seemed surprised and confused.

"Huh?" he pointed at himself "Me? 'Owl-kun'?" he asked and Anna nodded as if it were obvious to anyone.

"You look like an owl. So you're 'Owl-kun'," she smiled sweetly, "Sal said so!" she added pointing to me, Bokuto now looking at me.

"Um. Actually, Rose said so..." Charlie slipped up, feeling guilty immediately as Bokuto's eyes went from me to Rose, who paled slightly, probably still imagining Bokuto's spikes. Bokuto-san didn't seem to mind, as he took it like a compliment, so Rose calmed down. 

"Your spikes this morning were really cool!" I successfully tried to change the subject as Bokuto-san went on a speech about how cool he is, though he did seem genuinely flattered at the compliment.

We continued to chat for a while, until he suddenly sprung up and dragged Akaashi-kun behind him, saying something about Akaashi-kun tossing for him.


	6. A Temperate Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly posted this chapter by accident... And not only once...

The next days went similar to the first day of school.

In the mornings, we would walk to school a few trains after Akaashi. During class, we got used to taking notes, though occasionally, Anna or Charlie still asked to copy ours. We all got better at Japanese, too. Rose, Charlie, and Anna didn't need to ask for translations as often, which was mostly due to the additional Japanese lessons that we have during the time, we usually would have our PE class, which was useful, since Charlie wouldn't be able to participate much anyway. During lunch breaks, we would sit outside on the rooftop, eating our lunch, on these days, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-kun would most often join us. If the weather was bad, we'd eat in our homeroom, our tables pushed together. And after school, we'd either stay behind and watch the boys practice and then walk home together with Akaashi-kun and Bokuto-san, who got off at the same stop, or we'd go to the grocery store before heading home without watching their practice.

Today was Friday. We've been here for almost two weeks already and the boys just finished with their afternoon practice. They played a short match. 3vs3 with Bokuto-san, Akaashi-kun, and Washio-san on one team and Anahori-kun, Sarukui-san, and Konoha-san on the other team. Washio-san is a third-year Middle Blocker, Anahori-kun is a Setter, like Akaashi-kun, and a first-year. Sarukui-san is a third-year Wing Spiker, and lastly, Konoha-san is a third-year Wing Spiker, as well.

Rose stretched her arms over her head and yawned tiredly as we went outside the gym, changing our shoes as we did so.

Outside, we waited for the boys to finish cleaning up and changing. We were all somewhat lost in thought as Bokuto-san threw himself at me, engulfing me in a very sweaty hug from behind. I immediately tried to escape his hug, as my heart skipped a beat at how sudden it was and my face scrunched up slightly. He didn't stink, but it was still uncomfortable. To my left, I heard Rose snicker lightly as I gave up trying to push Bokuto off me.

"We won! Did you see?" he asked, excitedly, briefly hugging me tighter before letting go and slinging his arm over Rose's shoulder "Wasn't it awesome?" how could he have so much energy left after all this? It's incredible.

"It was awesome, Bokuto-san," I replied, smiling tiredly at him, Rose nodding in approval. He frowned at me as he removed his arm from Rose's shoulders, pointing his finger at my face accusingly "I told you to drop the formalities! You're not even this formal with Akaashi!" he exclaimed, seemingly agitated. I can't tell if he's being serious sometimes. Is he seriously upset about this?

He did tell us to drop the formalities, since, at least Rose and I kept adding the 'san' to his name. Anna still kept calling him 'Owl-kun' and Charlie just called him 'Bokuto-kun'. If I remember correctly, she's probably older than him... She's the oldest upon us girls and Bokuto and I should be around the same age, though I doubt he knows that.

"Even Steve-chan addresses me less formal than you!" he continued, referring to Charlie... At first, Charlie didn't like being referred to as 'Steve-chan' but I guess she's just accepted her fate by now. There was no stopping Bokuto with this.

I sighed.

"Okay, okay, I got it... Sorry, Bokuto," I said, yawning at the end. Bokuto nodded in approval, just as Akaashi-kun made his way over to us. He stopped next to us for a few seconds "Can we go now?" he asked, looking tired. Or bored. Maybe both? Without waiting for us to reply, he went on ahead, leaving us to catch up to him.

Akaashi-kun walked in front of us, Anna and Charlie right behind him, Anna was complaining about the idiocy of some characters in a book she had been reading.

Bokuto walked between Rose and me in the back and chattered on about Volleyball. Not that we minded, though. It was nice listening to Bokuto, talking about something he was passionate about. Everyone needs something they're passionate about. And because it's Bokuto, he made every little detail sound like a fight sequence out of an action movie. So, hearing about it from his perspective made it sound exciting. I smiled slightly at his view on how the 3vs3 match went.

Once we got off the train, we only walked together for a few minutes, before Bokuto had to take a turn.

"G'night, everyone!" he called over his shoulder as we waved him goodnight before we went after Akaashi-kun who already went on after mumbling an almost silent "goodnight," to Bokuto.

The next morning, I was just getting ready in my shared room when there was a knock on the door. Not thinking too much about it, I called out "Yes?" There are only a few possibilities for who it could be and what would happen. If it were any of the Akaashis, they still wouldn't come in even if I had said that they could come in. I'd have to open the door or they'd just talk through the door with me. If it were Anna, she wouldn't have knocked and instead just walked in. Charlie or Rose would come in if I told them they could. Any of these outcomes would have been completely fine by me. So there had been no need for me to worry.

What I didn't expect was for me to come face-to-face with Bokuto as he opened the door, I quickly turned around, now facing away from the doorway. As I looked at the doorway over my shoulder, he seemed frozen in place. I quickly put on a shirt before turning back to face him "I didn't know you were coming over today, Bokuto-san," I said, still slightly embarrassed. Bokuto seemed to be released from his stupor as he pouted at me, taking these few steps toward me before flicking my forehead.

"I told you, it's_ not_ 'Bokuto-_san', _Sally-chan!" he empathized the 'san' as I brought my hand to my forehead, lightly rubbing the spot he had flicked.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "still, I didn't know you were coming over today?" I asked again. He hummed in thought. 

"You have a Tattoo?" he asked instead of answering my question. My eyes widened slightly. 

"You saw that?!" As far as I know, in Japan, High School students aren't allowed to have tattoos, it's usually against the dress-code. It's not that I thought Bokuto was going to tell on me but, I was still kind of flustered that he'd seen it.

"Only slightly," he muttered, looking away slightly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's blushing... Maybe he's ashamed because of the position of the tattoo? The tattoo was under my left collarbone, so it might be possible that this is the reason for his bashfulness. Maybe he thinks I'm angry that he saw it?

Before I could comment on it he stated the reason for his sudden appearance "There is a practice match today. You want to come?" he questioned, sounding somewhat hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point onwards, the story should progress much faster.


	7. A Breezy Practice Match

Ignoring the fact that he just changed the subject, I went along with it.

"Have you asked the others yet?" just as I asked this question, Rose walked in. As she saw Bokuto, she greeted him, "Oh. Morning, Bokuto-san," she waved at him as she went to get something out of her bag, "I didn't know you were coming over today," she briefly looked at us over her shoulder.

Bokuto just shrugged, "There's a practice match today," was all he answered at first. I looked at him, isn't he going to ask? I was just about to ask her myself when she got up with an Album in hand. She turned to me, "Oh, then, you're going to watch the practice match, Summer?" I frowned at her, confused, "Don't you want to come along, too?" she looked at Bokuto, then back to me, before sighing. What's with her? I was slightly... Well, more than just slightly, hurt at how cold she was being here.

I glanced at Bokuto, who seemed somewhat nervous, before turning to Rose again, though before I could say anything, she smiled at me and nodded her head, "Okay, I'll come. I'll go ask the others, okay?" she said, before leaving the room again, the Album seemingly forgotten on her desk. I felt bad. "If she didn't want to come she could've just said so..." I muttered as I walked past Bokuto, who slowly followed me. 

He's oddly quiet. I wonder if he's disappointed because of my selfishness. Rose has always been bad at saying 'no' and somehow, I always found myself taking advantage of that fact. Even if I didn't mean to... And it's no different right now. I just hope she can still have fun... Even if I unintentionally forced her to come.

I just didn't like being by myself. God... I'm so thoughtless... Rose clearly didn't want to come and still, I... I wanted her to come along... Someone to come along... 

Downstairs, we were greeted with Rose and Akaashi-kun, who were already wearing their shoes, I glanced at Rose "Charlie and Anna aren't coming. Charlie is feeling sick and Anna is keeping her company," Rose said, answering the question I didn't ask. I just nodded. Maybe that's why she didn't want to come? To take care of Charlie?

Now I felt even worse...

"You know you don't have to come, right?" I reminded her carefully. She looked at Bokuto over my shoulder but Bokuto turned his head to the side when I went to look at him, too. What's wrong with everyone today? I turned back to look at Rose as she spoke up again, "No, it's fine," she smiled, "I do want to come. And besides, if I'm not there, who will keep you company?" she probably meant it in a way to soothe me, though it did just the opposite. So in return, I just smiled at her weakly.

On our way to the train station, I avoided making eye contact with any of them. I didn't feel like talking right now. And I felt too guilty to even glance in Rose's direction. I wonder what she planned on doing today. I'm too afraid to ask her. I don't want her any more upset than she already is.

Inside the train, I felt eyes on me and as I slowly looked up, my eyes momentarily locked with Bokuto's. He seemed startled and looked down almost immediately. I frowned at him. Something's off today. Did I miss something? Did I somehow upset him? Was it because of what happened earlier?

In my mind, I kept on searching for a possible reason. Scanning for anything that might have caused him to behave like this. Rose was acting weird, too... Are they keeping something from me? Do they know something that I shouldn't know? I couldn't help but worry as we got off the train. Everything was just fine yesterday. What happened?

I was about to follow after Bokuto and Akaashi-kun, as I felt someone grasp my hand, stopping me in my tracks, "Summer," the grip tightened slightly as I turned to look at Rose, who wasn't looking at me but at something over my shoulder. Following her gaze, my eyes land on Bokuto, who was still walking after Akaashi-kun. Neither of them noticing our absence. I turned back to Rose, my eyebrows raised, "What's wrong?" I questioned, calmly. Rose shook her head.

"We need to talk. But not now. Later," she almost whispered as she stepped closer to me, "it's about Bokuto-san," she continued, looking over my shoulder again. I nodded. Does she know why he's acting so weird? "Also about the reason I hesitated earlier," she looked in my eyes, "I know you don't like being alone, but Summer..." she was cut off as a hand placed itself on my shoulder, startling the both of us.

"What are you guys doing? Come on," Bokuto urged, as he grasped my other hand and dragged Rose and me after him. As I looked at the back of his head, I decided to forget about it for now. Maybe we'll have time to talk during or at least after the practice match.

As we arrived at the gym, Bokuto instantly hurried us up to the tribunes. When we sat down, I turned to Rose, who pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering something to herself. I cleared my throat, "What did you want to talk about? The game won't start yet," she turned to look at me and sighed slightly.

"Bokuto-san's been acting weird," she started. I nodded.

"So I've noticed... Do you know if something happened?" she shook her head but sighed, "I have a feeling what it might be... I asked Bokuto-san about it this morning, but..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" my voice sounded almost demanding. Or desperate. Was I that desperate to know what happened? Probably. I felt as though I did or said something to upset him. I'm known for talking without thinking first.

"He tried to avoid the question, but..." Rose seemed to be looking for the right words as her eyes trailed down to the court.

"Just tell me... please... did I do something to upset him?" she just shook her head as she took in a deep breath.

"It's..." she looked at Bokuto, who seemed to glance our way. I'm pretty sure, he just shook his head... Was I imagining it? "Um... it's..." she trailed off as she looked away from the court, "he'd probably want to tell you himself..." she sighed a final time, pinching the bridge of her nose again, muttering something about an incoming headache. Instantly, I grabbed for my bag, handing her a pain killer. I always kept them with me, since I used to be prone to headaches when I was younger. She thanked me, as she swallowed the pill.

During the practice match, I was almost sitting at the edge of my seat. I knew it was just a practice match and not the real thing, but it was still really exciting.

Halfway through the practice match, Bokuto kept making mistakes. I frowned slightly. What is he doing? He was doing fine just minutes ago. He kept on calling for Akaashi-kun to toss to him when suddenly, he seemed to freeze up. He shouted something I couldn't quite understand from up here, but after that, he seemed almost like a lost puppy, as he was stumbling about on the court. What is he doing? What happened? He didn't call for another toss.

It took a few minutes but Bokuto seemed to be getting restless. When Akaashi-kun tossed to him again, Bokuto ran up to the net excitedly. This time, though, Bokuto seemed to be hitting the ball harder than I had ever seen. The Blockers were slightly pushed back and the opponents' setter looked like he almost fell over as he screwed his eyes shut.

I flinched at the sound the ball made as it smashed into the ground. Bokuto can be extremely scary sometimes...

My attention was brought back to Bokuto again when he exclaimed: "Hey, hey, hey!" with his fists raised above his head, some of his teammates did the same, though they seemed much less enthusiastic.

Seeing him like that made me question how he could be so scary when he played Volleyball, as he didn't seem like he would even be capable of scaring anyone. Anyway, he seemed to be feeling better now, as he scored one point after the other again. As though nothing had happened.

I barely made it down the steps as I was nearly tackled to the ground by a sweaty Bokuto. I quickly grabbed his jersey, as I almost fell back. They won the practice match. If it were on any other occasion, I would've tried pushing him back, but considering they just won a match, I just let him be, for now, gently reaching around to pat his back and mumbling "Congratulations for winning," into his jersey. He hugged me tighter at that and I could hear him talking to Rose, though I couldn't make out what they were saying, as I was currently almost suffocating. I struggled against Bokuto's hold on me, pushing against his chest.

Though he didn't let go, he did loosen his embrace, so that I could breathe again at least. He continued talking to Rose about the match, as my mind went blank. I blushed furiously, gripping the front of his jersey tighter, as he ruffled through my hair, messing it up. Now I'm somewhat happy that he didn't let go. At least this way, no one saw me blushing. Has he always been like this? Does it have something to do with the way he's been acting lately?

He only let go, as he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and I took a few steps back, going to stand next to Rose, who was looking at me with a weird look in her eyes.

Suddenly I had a finger pointing at my face, making me jump slightly.

"Nacchan?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than expected...


	8. A Sunny Reunion

I looked up at the familiarity of the nickname and locked eyes with a tall guy with black hair, sporting the sweatpants and club jacket of the opposing team from today. I thought hard on where I knew that nickname from. A lot of people used to call me that when I was younger... But we were visiting Japan on all these occasions...

He does look familiar... That bedhead...

My eyes lit up in realization as I couldn't help but break out into a huge grin, "Kuro-chan!" I exclaimed. He grinned, ruffling through my hair, messing it up even more than Bokuto did earlier. "Mom told me that you were in the area for a student exchange, but I didn't know you were this close!" he momentarily looked toward Bokuto's direction before grimly adding, "Or that you went to the stupid owl's school," surprisingly, Bokuto didn't retort anything, but before I could look at him, I was engulfed in yet another sweaty hug, this time by Kuro-chan.

"Y-You two seem... close," Bokuto said, almost quietly. I turned my head to his direction. He wasn't smiling. I turned my head up slightly to look at Kuro. "Of course, we're close, right, Nacchan?" Kuro spoke in a teasing, almost mocking voice as he smiled down at me, though his eyes were trained on Bokuto. I glanced at Bokuto again. He seemed troubled by something. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's angry or frustrated. Kuro hugged me tighter for a second before letting go. 

I turned to Bokuto, who was standing next to Nekoma's setter, who seemed oddly familiar, and Rose, who seemed to have wandered over to stand next to Bokuto during my exchange with Kuro. She seemed confused more than anything. Maybe a little worried too. 

"We're cousins," I cleared up the situation, motioning between Kuro and me. "My family used to visit his family when I was younger," I added. Bokuto visibly relaxed at that and Kuro-chan protested, "Aw... Nacchan! You ruined all the fun..." he slurred.

"Huh?" I turned my gaze to him, "What fun?" Kuro looked taken aback, looking at Bokuto for a second before backpedaling "Ah... No... Nevermind..." he looked somewhat guilty, or nervous, "Anyway... Didn't you use to call me 'Kuro-nii'? What happened to that?" he hastily changed the subject. I decided to let it go, for now, placing my hand on his shoulder, having to reach up since he, too, was much taller than me, "That was before Auntie told me that I'm older than you!" I grinned at him innocently, "You should be calling me 'Natsu-nee', Kuro-chan!" I grinned as he scoffed.

"Just by a few months", he reminded me, as he messed up my hair again, pushing me away slightly.

"Wait... We're the same age?" Bokuto seemed shocked at the revelation and I nodded, "I was born in July," I clarified and he seemed lost in thought.

"You're older than me, too..." he mumbled out, to which Kuro-chan just snickered. "Only by two months... But still... I thought you were younger since you're a second-year?" I nodded, "Because I was born in July, I started school a year later than others, born before then," I motioned toward Rose, next to Bokuto, "Rose is a year younger than me. So is Anna... Charlie is a year older than me..." I trailed off, "Anyway school back home starts in September, so that's why I started a year later than others who were around my age," he nodded slowly. 

My eyes landed on Nekoma's setter again, "Long time no see, Natsu," he nodded at me and my eyes filled with recognition again, as I finally remembered why he seems so familiar, "Ken-chan! I almost didn't recognize you! Though... you haven't changed much... You've dyed your hair," Ken frowned as Kuro-chan snickered, "You haven't changed much either... You still have the same bead head," I grinned as Kuro-chan frowned at me.

Bokuto looked between Ken-chan and me, "You two know each other as well?" Ken was prompt to answer, "Kuro and I have been neighbors since we were young. Kuro used to bring Natsu along when we met," though his answer sounded bored, I almost felt like he was bothered by my presence back then. Though... I guess he was bothered with Kuro-chan's _and_ my presence back then...

Bokuto turned to me, looking as though he wanted to say something, but he just looked to Kuro-chan and then to the floor, avoiding eye-contact.

I seriously wonder what's going on in his head lately. I turn to look at Rose, who just shrugged at me. Before any of us could say anything though, the coaches were calling for Bokuto and the others. They quickly made their way over, lining up. Rose and I trailed behind, keeping our distance, not wanting to disturb them, but still waiting for Bokuto and Akaashi-kun. We turned to look away from them after a while and just chatted about the match, Bokuto's strange behavior forgotten for now.

Suddenly, a roar rang out. 

Rose and I slowly started walking back as we saw that the scream came from a giant guy, who was now running toward us. Kuro-chan shouted at him to stop, though he didn't seem to listen. As I took another step back, I bumped into someone's chest. I looked up and behind me to see Bokuto, who was scowling in the direction of the mountain, who still didn't stop. I was about to leap behind Bokuto, where Rose was already hiding when suddenly, two arms stopped me from doing so. 

Bokuto pulled me closer to his chest as I desperately grabbed at his arms, and just before the giant, who didn't seem to take notice of Bokuto, ran into us, he was grabbed by the collar, "I told you to stop, Lev!" Kuro-chan seemed furious, as he kicked the giant away from us.

"Are you okay, Nacchan?" Kuro-chan asked, sighing as he turned to us. I nodded, though I was still slightly shaken up, Kuro-chan nodded, "You okay there, too, Hana-chan?" Kuro called out, presumably to Rose, who was still too shocked to answer. Who wouldn't be shocked if a tree sprinted toward them?

The giant groaned as he lay sprawled out on the ground, "They saw the match, I just wanted to ask them what they thought..." he whined... What? That's it? Why did he charge at us, then? And why didn't he stop running? He almost ran right into Bokuto and me...

I looked from the mountain on the ground up at Kuro-chan with a bewildered expression, as he clicked his tongue and yelled at this giant, called 'Lev', to shut up.

Rose came out from behind Bokuto to see the culprit laying on the ground and Kuro-chan screaming at him. She looked to Bokuto and me and took a deep breath, "What happened?" she asked. I just shook my head. To hell, if I know what the hell just happened.

She raised an eyebrow as she saw me still clinging to Bokuto's arms as though my life depended on it. I blushed lightly as I loosened my hold on Bokuto's forearms, though he didn't seem like he was letting go any time soon.

Before we left to go home, Kuro pulled me to the side, "So? How have you been? Surprised to see me again?" I nodded. The last time Kuro and I saw each other was at our grandparents' funeral, "I actually didn't expect to see familiar faces altogether," I started, "I also didn't know you became captain of a volleyball team," I smiled up at him, "Though... It's been bugging me for a while now... Bokuto's a captain, too, right? Why is he wearing the number 4 instead of 1?"

"The Ace traditionally wears the number 4. Bokuto's an Ace, as well," Kuro sighed, frowning slightly.

"But I've seen other teams where the Ace doesn't wear the-" I was cut off as Kuro flicked my forehead, "I said traditionally, Nacchan!" I glowered at Kuro, as I rubbed my forehead. First Bokuto, now him...

"Anyway, how are the two of you getting along?" Kuro changed the topic, as a teasing smirk took over his features, "You seem to be close," his smirk only grew in size as an arm wrapped itself over my shoulders, though now his smirk was directed to the person beside me.

"What are you two talking about?" Bokuto asked.

"Nothing much," Kuro replied, "See you around Nacchan," he waved over his shoulder as he left.

What was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had the last... three? Chapters planned out as one...  
I'm mildly surprised that I had to split it not only once but twice...


	9. A Tsunami of Questions

The practice match was almost a week ago now. It's Thursday, and during homeroom, our teacher reminded us of the upcoming tests and exams starting the week after golden week. Which is in three weeks already.

We didn't have any major problems. At least none that we couldn't help each other with. Except for one.

Japanese History. We never learned about any Asian history in school. We learned about everything concerning Europe and even a lot about America... But nothing about Asian countries.

We would be fine if everything that is asked on the test was about things we learned during the school year so far... But the teacher said that this test is also meant to freshen up old knowledge... Which we didn't have...

We thought about asking Akaashi-kun, but he always seems like he is too busy with studying for his own exams... We could just use the internet, but we didn't even know where to start looking...

"Can't you just ask Bokuto-san?" Rose suddenly asked during our lunch break, while Bokuto and Akaashi-kun weren't here yet, "I'm sure he's going to agree if it's you asking, Summer," she added with a look in her eyes, that I couldn't quite decipher. I grimaced at her. As if.

"Come on, Summer, just ask him," Rose jumped, just like the rest of us, when Bokuto sat down next to me, "Ask what?" somehow all of us managed to miss the sound of the door to the roof opening quite loudly.

"Ah, Bokuto-san, good that you're here. Summer wants to ask you something!" she grinned evilly as I glared at her. Pushing me into a corner like that...

"What about?" Bokuto asked as he looked at me, expectantly. I didn't even know how to ask yet... Why did she have to say something now of all times?

"Um..." Bokuto raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue as I searched for the right words.

Just say something! Anything!

"Our teacher told us about the upcoming exams today..." I looked away from Bokuto, his intense gaze made me needlessly nervous, "And we need help with studying," I took a small breath as I could feel myself getting even more nervous. I hated being put on the spot like that, "And I was wondering... Would you help us with studying?"

There. I said it. That wasn't so bad now, was it? I turned to look at Bokuto to see his reaction. He seemed to be lost in thought as he just stared at me intensely.

"Say... Are you scared of me, Sally-chan?" he asked, seemingly out of nowhere. I didn't know how to answer his question, as I just looked at him in a mix of shock and confusion, "Huh?" my mind went completely void as he grasped my hand and dragged me away, down the staircase and outside of the building. Somewhere along the way, he let go of my hand, though I didn't dare walk away right now.

He finally stopped walking and turned to look at me when we reached the gym on the other side of the school grounds, "What's wrong?" he asked me. I looked up at him. Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? "You've been avoiding me recently. You won't even look me in the eyes and you seemed so set on not being alone with me, too," he didn't seem angry, "I even asked Hana-chan about it, she said that you get nervous around taller people, but you seemed fine with Kuroo," he continued, "and just now you hesitated to ask me for help," rather than appearing angry, he seemed frustrated, "So tell me: Are you afraid of me?" his eyes looked to be more intense than ever as he waited for me to answer him.

"I haven't been avoiding you..." I started but he interrupted me, "But you have! You even pushed me away the other day after practice!" I shied away from his eyes, "That's because you were sweaty... And... I didn't end up pushing you away, did I?" Maybe I tried to justify it and make it seem like nothing happened. Or maybe nothing happened and this is all just a simple misunderstanding. While I thought he was acting weird, he thought that I was the one acting weird.

Was I in the wrong here?

Could there even be a 'right' and a 'wrong' in this situation?

What even is this situation?

"There! You're doing it again!" he grabbed my shoulders, slightly pushing me back against the wall in the progress, forcing me to look at him, "D-doing what?" I stuttered, perplexed as my eyes widened slightly. He let out a sound that was close to a growl, "You're avoiding eye contact!" he sighed, "Are you scared because I'm taller than you?" he didn't sound convinced, "No... That's not..." before I could explain, he interrupted me, "So Hana-chan lied?" he stopped me as I was about to look away again, I just couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze, "You're not scared of taller people?" he held my chin, stopping me from turning my head away again.

I shook my head slightly, "They make me nervous... But only if I don't know them..." I so desperately wanted to look away. Maybe he did have a point... "But we know each other... Hey! Stop looking away" unconsciously, I turned my eyes away from his, breaking our eye contact, "S-sorry... It's just..."

"Just what?" he pushed on and I shut my eyes.

I could feel the heat cover my entire face as I blushed, "Your eyes make me nervous," I was embarrassed to admit it. It sounds stupid even to my own ears.

"Huh?"

"You always look at me with such i-intensity and... it makes me nervous," I was blushing furiously at this point. When I opened my eyes again, I was almost shocked by the look on Bokuto's face. His eyes seemed empty and his face was unreadable, "Um... Bokuto?" I was uncertain whether he can even hear what I'm saying.

"What about not wanting to be alone with me?" he mumbled, though his facial expression didn't change, I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't know what you mean by that..."

"When I invited you to the practice match, you refused to go without Hana-chan..." he trailed off as I raised my eyebrow at him, "I just thought that... Y'know? The more the merrier?" he visibly relaxed, "And... I also didn't want to sit upstairs all by myself..." I added almost inaudible to hear. Had he not been this close, I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

It would truly be a miracle if he can't hear my heart, which was beating loudly at this very moment. There was no reason to be nervous anymore, right? His gaze had lost all intensity. The only thing hinting at why I was feeling this nervous would be the close proximity of his face. Maybe it wasn't just his eyes that made me nervous? But what else about him could make me this nervous?

Bokuto wouldn't do anything. There shouldn't be a reason for me to get so nervous over him.

"So... You just didn't want to be alone in general?" I nodded and he released me, "So it was all just a misunderstanding?" I nodded again and he sighed as he took a few steps back. He kneeled as he covered his face, groaning, "Is this why you've been acting so weird lately?" I inquired and he quickly looked up at me, "Weird how?"

"Well... you've been..." I blushed again. Thankfully realizing how my reasoning would sound before actually saying it. If I told him that he'd been clingy lately, it might hurt his feelings... And I'm sure it's just his personality. Hugging everyone. I'm pretty sure I saw him hugging Rose and even Anna before...

"Um... Nevermind," I glanced away from him, nervously. Hopefully, he wouldn't insist on me continuing.


	10. A sudden Realization

Unsurprisingly, I had no such luck...

"No. What do you mean?" he insisted and stood back up.

Well... Here goes nothing. I can't help but hope for the ground to swallow me whole before it's too late.

"It's just... I don't know... Just... Just weird...? You've been quiet..." I trailed off, I couldn't bring myself to tell him everything. It was just too embarrassing to bring up... And it's not like I was bothered by it.

He seemed to think about my words, most likely not believing that this was all there was to it, though he doesn't question further, "I've just... been thinking," he explained, looking away slightly.

"About what?" I asked, glad that he didn't question me further. What I didn't expect was for him to blush slightly and change the subject entirely, "Anyway, what was that about needing help with studying?" Since he didn't inquire further, I decided to let this one slide as well, at least for now. I nodded my head, "Yeah, we need help with Japanese history," I explained again and he frowned.

"You didn't hesitate now... Why did you earlier?"

"I wasn't prepared earlier... I didn't know how to ask..." I trailed off again as I turned my eyes away. He sighed, "I'll help you! Is Saturday okay with you?" he asked, leaving me glad as he seemingly ignored the fact that I avoided eye-contact. Again. He stepped forward again and hugged me, "Saturday's fine," I mumbled into the embrace, as I steadily hugged him back.

"By the way..." Bokuto started and I hummed in thought, "If Kuroo's your cousin, why are you calling him by his last name?" I let his question sink in for a few seconds. I honestly didn't know how to answer. Was there even a reason? 

"Because it's the color of his soul..." I mumbled jokingly, "Or maybe I started calling him 'Kuro' because of Ken-chan..." I added as an afterthought. I don't remember ever calling him by his first name though so it might just be because back then I didn't really understand that 'Kuroo' was actually his last name... Though I realize how absurd that might sound to someone who grew up in Japan as Bokuto did so... it's probably for the better if I don't mention it. Bokuto just hummed in thought at my answer.

"Also... why did they call you 'Natsu'?" by 'they' he was referring to Kuro and Ken.

"Oh. Natsu is my first name... Sally is actually just my Middle name," I looked up at him as best as I could in this embrace, "I usually just go by 'Sally' though," he seemed to think about it for a while, "Is that why Hana-chan is calling you 'Summer'? Why aren't the others calling you that, too?"

"I guess they don't know... Rose and I have always been neighbors, and, back then, most people were still calling me 'Natsu'. Like Kuro-chan and Ken-chan. Anna and I have been in the same class since the fifth grade but I already went by 'Sally' back then. Charlie attended the same school as Rose. It was only since last year that we've all been in the same class," Bokuto hummed in thought, "You and Hana-chan didn't go to the same school before?" I shook my head, "No she went to the local school, while I took the bus every morning," he looked down and our eyes met for mere seconds before he looked away again and hugged me tighter, forcing me to turn my head down again, as it was straining my neck, "I always thought 'Summer' was just a simple nickname..." he sounded somewhat stressed.

I shook my head as I tried to pull away from the hug. Emphasis on tried, "Don't!" Bokuto called, frantically, pulling me back closer. What? He's acting weird again. Maybe I should've said something, after all? What's wrong with him? I don't have a problem with hugging but he's been extremely clingy lately... "Don't... don't look at me right now... it's embarrassing..." I sighed. How long has he been like this? A week maybe? Or has it been longer than that?

I tried thinking back, how long had Bokuto been acting this weird? I couldn't think of any time in particular... Had he just always been this way? Was this just his-

I blushed slightly as he nuzzled the top of my head. All thoughts stopped. Bokuto said something. Had I been paying proper attention, I might've caught what he said. 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, before he released me, only to grab my hand and drag me after him again, barely granting me any time to process what just happened. Bokuto was walking faster than before, which made it hard for me to keep up, but as I looked up at him to say something, I decided against it. Probably for the better.

When we entered the school building again, he slowed down, so that I was able to walk beside him more comfortably. I wanted to ask him whether he was okay, but I didn't dare speak up. He probably wouldn't want to talk to me about this anyway...

"Where have you been?" Rose hurriedly greeted us downstairs, "Lunch break is almost over! Come on!" she was already turning around to hurry to class. Before we split up between the second-year and third-year floor, Bokuto ruffled through my hair, asking whether we'd be watching practice today. Rose shook her head at him, "We're going to the store today. Charlie wants to look for something," Bokuto nodded and went off after Rose gave him his bag.

Rose and I quickly hurried to class as well, "Thanks for waiting for me, Rose." she just smiled as she handed me my bag, that she had been carrying this whole time.

The grocery store was quite packed today. Rose and I immediately went for the magazines, as Anna and Charlie each went off on their own. I was just looking through one of the magazines and about to read one of the funny-sounding headlines to Rose, as someone bumped into me, "Gomen," I mumbled on reflex as I turned to look over my shoulder, not expecting to see one of Nekoma's volleyball players. The tall one to be exact.

"Ah, you're Bokuto's girlfriend, right?" the giant said, smiling at me, not bothering to apologize for bumping into me. I was taken aback, as was Rose, "I'm not- We... Bokuto and I aren't dating," I slightly stumbled on my words as I broke out in a blushing mess. The giant, Lev, frowned, "But Kuroo said-" he was cut off as a smaller guy roundhouse kicked him to the ground.

"I'm sorry about him. I hope he wasn't bothering you," he bowed slightly and I felt a slight sense of Déjà-vu as I looked from Lev to the person who kicked him, "Ah. No. It's fine, really," I raised my hands for emphasis. I felt kind of bad for Lev to be honest. Poor guy keeps getting kicked.

"Oh, hey, aren't you Bokuto's friends?" he looked at us, slightly surprised now, "Yes, I'm Anderson Sally and this is Smith Rose," I said motioning to Rose, "You're also on Nekoma's team, aren't you?"

"Ah yes, I'm Yaku Morisuke, Libero, nice to meet you," he introduced himself. Our chat was cut short though as Yaku excused himself to drag Lev out the store.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as I was staring into thin air, "I wonder what Kuro-chan told him..." I said as I turned to look at Rose, who avoided eye contact and cleared her throat.

"I wonder..." she mumbled as she went past me toward the cash register, where Charlie and Anna were paying for whatever they wanted to buy.


	11. A Change of Heart?

It's Saturday today. Bokuto had been distant for the last couple of days. We still talked and sat together during lunch breaks. We also still watched their practices. But aside from that, he's been keeping his distance. Even Rose noticed. She even asked me if Bokuto and I fought the last time we talked in front of the gym. It's almost as if he's avoiding me.

If it weren't for the fact that he told us so yesterday, I wouldn't even be sure whether he's still coming over to help us with studying anymore. I don't understand him lately. First, he's extremely clingy and now the distance seemingly couldn't be far enough for him... I'd be fine if he'd just tell me what's wrong... Or if there's any way I could help him. I could change if I did something to upset him...

Maybe he just needs time? He did say he has been thinking a lot lately...

Despite what I initially imagined, Bokuto is a good and focused teacher. Judging from his character, I would've imagined him to lose focus often while studying, but he seemed concentrated the whole study session. He even helped us whenever we wrote a Kanji wrong and told us how to remember the small differences about these Kanji. Overall, asking Bokuto for help was the best idea Rose ever had.

We sat at the dinner table. Bokuto sat up front, with Rose and me on the right side of him, and Anna and Charlie on the left. We asked Akaashi-kun whether he wants to join us, but he refused, saying that Bokuto would just disturb him with how loud he could be. Which is weird, since even Akaashi-kun must've noticed how quiet Bokuto had been lately.

And even today, Bokuto was surprisingly quiet.

Bokuto left his old history books with us before he left, saying that we could use them if we wanted to look up anything else. The Akaashis offered him to stay for dinner but he refused. After he went out, I went upstairs without another word, clutching the pendant of my necklace tightly. I know I kind of complained about him being clingy but... This is a hundred times worse... At least he was talking to me when he was still clingy like that...

Or am I just interpreting too much in this situation?

If it hadn't been for Akaashi-kun telling us one time during recess, I wouldn't even know that preliminaries for the Spring tournament would begin soon. Though I'm not even sure, whether we'd even be allowed to cheer for them since the matches were during school times. I know that students are allowed to go and watch the matches if they want to cheer for the team, but we're exchange students. So I'm not sure whether that would apply for us as well...

Golden Week started without another word from Bokuto and we were left studying on our own as the Volleyball team was practicing for the upcoming matches.

"Ugh... I'm bored! Let's go somewhere today! I can't even look at these books without feeling exhausted," Anna complained as her head hit the table. Rose let out a long sigh, "Fine. Come on, where do you want to go?" we had studied so much lately. This was a much-needed break.

"Tokyo!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, already going upstairs to get her stuff. I smiled, following after her to get my and Rose's stuff as well. And maybe remind Anna to take Charlie's stuff, too.

Downstairs Charlie and Rose were already waiting at the door, Bokuto's books were back inside the bookshelf. We just told Akaashi's mother that we'd be going into town before leaving for the train station.

"But if they'd suddenly die, then we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" Anna asked innocently, "You can't just do that, Anna!" Rose exclaimed sternly, almost exasperated with Anna's way of thinking. I would have been surprised, but she's always been like that. Maybe Rose is taking Anna too seriously.

Or I'm the one not taking her seriously enough. I don't think she'd actually murder someone. She's way too sweet to commit such a crime, judging from her looks that is. Though I guess anyone hearing her talk about murdering someone so casually would think otherwise. I mean, I had been on the receiving end of her wrath so many times that maybe, I should doubt her a little more.

"But why not? We still need to learn so much more just for a simple test? Why not just get rid of the cause of the problem?" Rose turned to me for help, as Charlie sided with Anna.

"You wouldn't even be able to touch them, Charlie," I remind her and as a result, she throws a pack of tissues at me, "Hey! I'd get someone else to do it! Or I'd just use a gun," she pouted slightly. She didn't seem offended though. Not much at least, "And where would you get that gun?" her pout grew in size as she looked to Rose, "Rose! Sally is being mean!" she whined. Rose looked troubled, she had been the one to silently ask me for help, after all.

In the end, she just pouted back.

"So... We're not gonna...?" Anna started asking, "No. We're not. We'll be fine without doing so," I answered so that Rose wouldn't freak out about having to go over the whole 'We don't kill' thing with Anna all over again. I feel like Anna was just doing this to irritate Rose. I mean. To her, it seems fun, at least.

Tokyo was quite packed today. As we walked down the sidewalk, Charlie held onto the strap of Rose's bag, walking slightly behind her. Anna and I walked behind them, Anna slightly in front of me. Rose was looking at her phone every so often to check whether we were still going in the right direction. She had looked up several stores while we were still on the train, and she wasn't busy with explaining to Anna why it would be wrong to murder our teachers.

"Ice cream!" Anna exclaimed, though had I not been right behind her, I might not have heard it, as her voice was usually quiet.

"Wait for a second," I said as I grasped Roses sleeve, "Anna's buying Ice cream. You want some too?" I asked and as Rose turned to look behind me, Anna was already ordering. She always had a habit of just walking off. Sometimes even without giving any notice. On former class trips, we would turn around, only to find out that we had lost Anna somewhere along the way. Which was significantly less fun when we were in foreign countries.

"You can't visit Tokyo without getting Ice Cream," Anna hummed happily as we all ate our Ice Creams the rest of the way to our first stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this Chapter planned out differently but I think I like it better this way.


	12. A Collision of Two Forces

The next time I saw Bokuto, he seemed to have turned back to normal. Somewhat at least. He wasn't clingy, like before, but at least, he'd stopped avoiding me. Even though it felt as though something was missing, I tried my best to be content with what I have right now.

I shouldn't be so greedy.

A few weeks have passed since Golden Week and the preliminaries for the Spring tournament started, we even got to attend some of the matches to cheer for them, though we had to get through seemingly a lot of trouble to even be allowed to watch the games. Eventually the teachers decided that it would be a great opportunity for us, considering the exchange.

And those we didn't get to attend, Bokuto told us all about the next day during recess.

We were almost finished with all our exams and summer break was getting closer and closer each day. Bokuto said that the Volleyball team has a training camp during the summer break, so we won't see each other during that time.

Rose, Anna, Charlie, and I already planned that we'd go to my grandparent's old summer house for the first three weeks of summer break. Currently, my aunt and uncle had been taking care of it, like cleaning every so often and checking if everything is still fine. When we went to Tokyo during Golden Week, we met them and asked whether we could stay there during summer break. They agreed to let us stay, so long as we leave it clean when we go back to the Akaashis' again.

One day after a rainy day of school we were sat in Charlie and Anna's room, sitting on the ground and discussing what to do during summer break, our homework for the weekend temporarily forgotten on the floor beside us, as the door burst open and a heavyweight fell on Rose and me, who was sat right beside me.

"We did it! We qualified!"

"Oh, hi Owl-kun!" Anna greeted him as he sat down properly. Charlie just nodded at him in greeting.

"What are you planning?" he asked, as he tried to read what Rose wrote down, "Wow... those notes look weird! Who wrote that?" Rose turned to him, only slightly offended as she took the notepad from him, "I'm sorry my handwriting is so terrible!"

"I like your handwriting," I smiled as she scoffed, "it kinda looks like the handwriting of an old librarian! It suits you, you know?" Rose glared at me as Anna snickered, nodding her head slightly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Which part? It's a compliment," I defended myself.

"How is that a compliment?" she didn't sound convinced at all.

"It means that you're classy," Anna piped in, "most likely."

Rose groaned, "I seriously hate you some times..."

"So?" Bokuto started again, "What did you say you were planning for?"

"We didn't say anything," Anna felt the need to remind him, "We'll be visiting the Kuroo's summer house during summer vacation, while you're at training camp," I explained, ignoring Anna, who was now protesting at the lack of attention.

"You'll be staying with Kuroo?" he asked, perplexed.

"No. The vacation home is slightly outside of the Tokyo Prefecture. I used to belong to mine and Kuro-chan's grandparents," I explained, "Kuro-chan's parents have been taking care of it after our grandparents passed away," I yawned, "also... isn't Kuro-chan supposed to be at the training camp with you?"

It's gotten pretty late by now. Just judging from the fact that after school training is over. Or was it a match today? Now that I think of it...

"Congratulations by the way," I grinned at Bokuto, who seemed to consider what I'd said, "For what?"

"On being qualified!" I expected maybe a simple 'Thank you' or maybe even a hug... What I got instead was a skull-splitting pain. Bokuto had leant forward and as a result, his head collided with mine quite harshly, "What the hell was that, Bokuto?!" Rose pulled him back, as I was too shocked to say anything. All I could do was stare at Bokuto in shock as I held my forehead, right where a pulsating headache come to life. Bokuto stared at me with the same amount of shock in his eyes, not saying anything.

"What just happened?" Charlie asked shocked after Rose had pulled Bokuto outside the room. I looked at Charlie, unable to get any words out. Suddenly, Anna was in front of me with a painkiller and a glass of water. When had she moved from her spot?

"You can't just headbutt her!" We could hear Rose from the room next door. Our room. She sounded frustrated... maybe even angry.

What the hell just happened?

I silently thanked Anna by nodding as I swallowed the pill. Anna placed her hand on my forehead, "That's gonna be a bump," she muttered more to herself than to us. We could still hear talking from the other room but it had gotten quieter.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled as I lay on the floor of Charlie and Anna's room. The painkillers didn't do much against the headache that was seemingly splitting my skull at this point, "Come on, Summer... It's rude to just refuse eating like this..." Rose tried to persuade me to come downstairs, "Bokuto also wanted to talk to you..." she trailed off as I opened my eyes to look at her.

"I said I'm not hungry. Just... tell them that I'm not feeling well right now..." it wouldn't be a lie... My headache was killing me. Though it was probably not the only reason I didn't want to go downstairs now...

Rose sighed, "Okay..." she pushed some stray hairs out of my face before she got up again and left me alone in the room. Charlie and Anna were already downstairs. I'm not entirely sure when they had left.

A few minutes passed until I finally felt enough motivation to get up and back into the room next doors. I heard talking from downstairs. Bokuto's voice. I wonder what it was that had ticked him off like that? Didn't he want us to congratulate him? If he didn't then why bother telling us in the first place?

I sighed as I sat down next to the door, blindly reaching for my bag that's supposed to be here somewhere. I didn't bother turning the lights on when I entered. It would only end up worsening my headache.

When I finally found what I was looking for I took another painkiller out of my bag before swallowing it. I'd just go to sleep now. If I'm lucky the headache will be gone by tomorrow.

Bokuto looked just as shocked as me... Even though I was curious to know what happened back there, I just wanted to sleep right now.

I just hope I didn't ruin our friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot that it's already Sunday again...  
Welp...


	13. A Change in Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose POV

"I didn't-" I cut him off as I closed the door behind us, "What were you thinking? You can't just headbutt her like that!" this whole ordeal was just way too frustrating at this point. Bokuto looked away from me, embarrassed. He should be embarrassed. Especially after that. And even more, because he couldn't offer an apology or explanation in front of Summer. They both had just looked at each other, each of them equally shocked.

He didn't do it on purpose. He wouldn't do that. 

"What were you trying to do anyway?" I finally asked, now a lot calmer as I had taken a few deep breaths. Bokuto opened his mouth, only to close it again right away. I raised my eyebrow to urge him on, "It's... stupid..." instead of letting up like he probably hoped, I just continued to stare at him blankly. He'll break and tell eventually.

"I... saw something on TV yesterday and..." he blushed deeply, "this isn't how I imagined this would go..." as I saw his almost pitiful expression, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing. He was most likely trying to be 'cute' with Summer. And he failed. Miserably.

"Why didn't you apologize, then?" I asked instead, swallowing my laughter. Laughing at his misery would only make it worse for him.

Which is not my objective here.

"I was too shocked... I didn't mean to..." he trailed off again. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Have you at least told her what you meant to?" I asked him. The look on his face was more of an answer than I'd ever need. I sighed again. So it continues...

"Come on... You can apologize at dinner... Should be ready any minute now," without uttering another word he followed me downstairs.

"Ah! Good timing!" Akaashi's mother said as we got to the bottom of the stairs, she was holding a pot in her hands, "Dinner is ready. Bokuto-kun are you staying for dinner today? Could you two help me set the table and maybe also get the other girls and Keiji?" she added. Bokuto nodded and went to get the plates, while I went back upstairs and went to Akaashi's room to tell him dinner is ready.

When I went for Charlie and Anna's room, I hesitated for a moment before going inside. Summer was laying on the floor, Anna and Charlie beside her. No one said a word.

"Dinner is ready..." I mumbled quietly. Anna and Charlie got up after taking another glance at Summer, before going downstairs.

I sat down next to Summer, "Are you okay? Dinner is ready," I told her not fully convinced that she was even still awake. She had her eyes closed.

"... not hungry," she murmured without removing the arm that was covering her eyes. She probably had a headache now. Bokuto is going to feel even worse if he hears about that...

"Come on, Summer... It's rude to refuse food like that..." deep down I probably knew that persuading her like that wouldn't work. Especially if she has a headache. But trying never hurts, right? Just to make sure, I added: "Bokuto also wanted to talk to you," at that, she removed her arm and looked at me with a blank expression.

"I said I'm not hungry," she said, this time a little firmer, before covering her eyes again, "Just tell them that I'm not feeling well right now..." I sighed. It's probably better this way anyway... Bokuto's still going to feel bad though... Though in all honesty... This boy should think more before acting... I just hope he won't start avoiding her again...

"Okay," I just said quietly as I brushed some of her hair out of her face. Back downstairs, the first thing I saw was a worried pair of eyes, belonging to Bokuto, as he saw that Summer wasn't with me.

"Summer isn't feeling well right now. She says she isn't hungry either," I told Akaashi's parents as I sat down on my seat, leaving a free seat between Bokuto and me as that's where Summer would sit, normally.

"Oh, that's a shame... Hopefully, she gets better over the weekend..." Akaashi's mother seemed genuinely worried. Bokuto just stared at his plate for a few minutes, until Akaashi engaged him in a conversation about Volleyball. What struck me as weird was the fact that it was Akaashi who initiated this conversation. Usually, Bokuto would engage people in conversations. Especially when it came to Akaashi, who seemed to be somewhat bothered by Bokuto's very existence. 

Maybe I misjudged him... It seems like he genuinely cares about Bokuto, after all...

When Bokuto went home for the day, he still seemed a little down, but at least the Volleyball-talk seemed to have cheered him up a little bit.

Monday morning I startled awake. I was confused for a few seconds, wondering what had woken me up when I heard Summer whimpering in her sleep beside me. A nightmare? I sat up and looked at her, contemplating whether or not I should wake her up. But before I could even move any closer, she opened her eyes. She seemed disoriented for a few seconds, "Rose...?" her voice was still a little hoarse from just waking up. She sat up and seemed unsteady for a few seconds, nearly falling over again, "What time is it?" My Alarm going off just as the question left her lips.

She groaned as she held her face in her hands, "I'm feeling horrible..." she whined. Before I could retort anything, she broke out in a coughing fit. When I clapped ber back to help her get rid of the cough, I noticed something.

"You're burning up!" I said as I placed my hand on her forehead. Summer shook her head, "You need to take your medicine... I'll be fine in a few hours... I just need sleep..." she muttered as she lay down again.

"Anderson Sally," the teacher called out as he took attendance.

"Summer is sick today," I called out.

During recess, Bokuto insisted, that we would come to practice, so that we could all head home together, as he, too wanted to see if Summer was feeling any better. And he still needed to apologize, too.

So we all went to the store after practice to get some cold medicine for Summer. I'm sure that the Akaashi's already took care of that, but Bokuto insisted on it.

"Look! Look, it looks like Owl-kun!" Anna excitedly waved a small stuffed owl in my face, "What does?" Bokuto suddenly appeared behind us and stared at the small owl that Anna was still holding up. I got to admit though... It _does _look like him... It's a white owl with little specks of dark gray all over it. And its eyes are golden, like Bokuto's. Bokuto took the owl from Anna's hands and stared at it in thought, "It looks cool!" he suddenly exclaimed. Charlie snorted. Did he just compliment himself through a stuffed owl? He smiled to himself and went to the cash register, still holding onto the owl. After Bokuto paid for all the different kinds of cold medicine as well as the stuffed owl, we went back to the Akaashi's house. 

Upstairs, we all went into the room belonging to Summer and me, but Charlie and Anna soon left, saying that they still need to do homework for tomorrow. I should probably join then soon as well.

I felt Summer's forehead and frowned. Her fever hadn't gone down as much as I would've liked. I turned my head to look at Bokuto over my shoulder. He had been staying back next to the door this entire time. Wasn't he the one who wanted to come here so badly? I motioned for him to come closer as our eyes met. He hesitated for a bit before slowly coming closer and sitting down next to her futon as well.

Bokuto had slowly reached out his hand to feel Summer's forehead as well, "She's got a bump..." he muttered to himself. That's right. He hadn't seen or talked to her after he gave her that bump.

I had to suppress a laugh as Bokuto went rigid. Summer had reached out to him in her sleep and was now holding onto the sleeve of Bokuto's club jacket. And when Bokuto's blush deepened even further as Summer mumbled something that sounded close to Bokuto's name, I decided that it was probably best to leave him alone for now. Bokuto wouldn't do anything stupid. That I was sure of. Especially after last time.

"I'll be next doors if you need anything," I told him before leaving the room. He didn't answer.

The next time I entered the room, I expected Bokuto to be long gone, so I was mildly surprised to see Summer clinging to him like a koala baby, as she sat in his lap.


	14. A Sick Day

I woke up to the feeling of something gently pressing on my forehead. Due to the bright lighting, I had trouble opening my eyes.

"Bokuto," I mumbled as I recognized the familiar features of the Volleyball player, as he sat upright again. My voice sounded hoarse, even to my ears. My throat felt dry. What time is it?

Bokuto's golden eyes met my own and he blushed lightly, "How are you feeling?" he inquired quietly, "Tired," I said as I closed my eyes momentarily, "What time is it?" had I not felt so disconnected from my body, I probably would've noticed this sooner, but I was holding onto the sleeve of Bokuto's jacket. And he was gently caressing my forehead. Exactly where we had collided the other day.

"I'm sorry," he said, circling his thumb over the bump that had formed, "Does it still hurt?" he asked with a pained look on his face. I shook my head, smiling weakly. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief, but my brain was still too tired to notice much.

"I also got some cold medicine and painkillers," he started, "Akaashi's mother said that she will look over it and see what could help you," Bokuto was speaking in an uncharacteristically low voice. I was about to thank him when a bad cough interrupted me, Bokuto helped me sit up immediately and I could feel tears prick the corners of my eyes at the pain my throat was in at the moment.

Bokuto lightly clapped my upper back, though his movement was slightly limited by my hand that was still tightly gripping his sleeve.

"Ow," I pitifully wiped my eyes with my free hand as Bokuto was still holding me up. I unconsciously leaned on him as my head started to get dizzy again. I let go of Bokuto's sleeve only to grab onto the other sleeve.

I felt so pathetic. I had always been needy when I was sick. I hated it but I couldn't help it.

My eyes got heavier as Bokuto pulled me closer. The last thing I felt was Bokuto resting his chin on top of my head.

The next morning, Bokuto was gone.

I immediately regretted sitting up as my headache came back and I shut my eyes tightly in hope of it subsiding. I blindly reached for my phone and when I found it, my hand brushed a piece of paper. I looked at the paper first, a bunch of numbers... with Bokuto's signature. 'Text me once you're awake'

I saved Bokuto's number in my phone's contacts.

I then opened the group chat from me and the others. Lately, there hadn't been much need for it since we were always together anyway.

**From: Flower**  
**To: 'Nah...'**

We already left, Akaashi's mother said you should take your medicine and eat some breakfast once you're awake.

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

Medicine is downstairs btw. Painkillers too. Kitchen counter.

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

I think...

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Are you dead yet?

It was sent about an hour after Rose's texts...

I slowly crawled away from the futon and went to the bathroom first. I need a shower.

Downstairs I considered adding Bokuto's number to the group chat. Though, I should probably ask whether it's okay, first... Or maybe I should just leave it as is for now... We can always add his number sometime later...

I swallowed the recommended amount of medicine Akaashi-san had left on the counter before typing out a reply.

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

I'm still alive. Just took my medicine.

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Oh. Okay, how are you?

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

I'm bored. And my head hurts. 😐

**From: Belle  
**To: 'Nah...'

😓

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

Don't you have classes right now? 🤨

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Just Math... 😑

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

Ah... Okay, say, do you have any idea on what I could eat?

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

How about leftovers from yesterday? Though I guess that won't do, right? 🤔

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

There should be vegetables and stuff for a sandwich... Charlie says you should eat something healthy... So that counts, right?

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

I'll do that then, I guess...

I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and went on a search for bread.

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

Anna... Put your phone away.

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Why?

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

...

I went to open a new chat with Bokuto. He told me to text him once I'm awake, after all...

**From: Sally  
To: 'Bokuto'**

Thanks for coming over yesterday. Sorry if I acted weird... I tend to do that when I'm sick...

**From: Sally  
To: 'Bokuto'**

This is Sally btw

My phone vibrated several times while I wrote Bokuto, so I went back over to the group chat again.

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

Just do it...

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

I don't get it...

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

You're on your phone too

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

And so is Sal...

**From: Flower  
** **To: 'Nah...'**

Anna...

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

I'm sick. 😩

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

What's your excuse? 

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

That doesn't count.

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Recess just started. 😁

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

...

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

Whatever.

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

Have you eaten anything yet, Summer?

I looked at the plate in front of me and snapped a picture of my poor excuse for a Sandwich.

**[Attach photo]**

**[Picture sent]**

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

I've got a sandwich

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Better than nothing, I guess...

**From: Charles  
To: 'Nah...'**

Looks weird. 😅

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

Mean... I worked hard, you know?

**From: Charles  
To: 'Nah...'**

We can tell... 😶

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

😭 You're breaking my heart!

I still smiled, trying to stay positive as I ate my sandwich. It was horrible.

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

How's the sandwich?

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

It's okay... probably... Can't taste anything right now so... I'm not sure.

I forced myself to finish the whole sandwich before going back upstairs. I was starting to feel tired again. Back in our bedroom, I nearly tripped over my bag. I pushed it away with my foot as something caught my eye. I sat down and stared at a stuffed owl that was now attached to my school bag. Where did that come from? I frowned and decided to send a picture of it into the chat.

** [Attach Picture] **

**[Picture Sent]**

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

What's that?

**From: Charles  
To: 'Nah...'**

An owl...

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

That's Owl-kun! 🦉

I frowned.

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

What is?

**From: Charles  
To: 'Nah...'**

She means that owl. It looks like Bokuto-kun.

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Yes! 😊

Just then Bokuto answered me so I went to see what he said, first.

**From: Bokuto  
To: 'Sally'**

Morning, Sally-chan! Did you sleep well? Are you feeling better?

**From: Sally  
To: 'Bokuto'**

Kinda... The medicine starts working, I guess...

I went back to the group chat.

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

So that's where it went...

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

The owl? Is it yours?

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

It's Bokuto-san's

**From: Bokuto  
To: 'Sally'**

Great! Anyway... Mind if I come over again today?

**From: Sally  
To: 'Bokuto'**

No. If you don't mind. I'm fine with it

**From: Sally  
** **To: 'Bokuto'**

Just don't blame me when you get sick

**From: Sally  
To: 'Bokuto'**

And thanks for the owl! It's cute ^.^

**From: Sally  
To: 'Bokuto'**

It really looks like you

**From: Bokuto  
To: 'Sally'**

You're welcome

**From: Bokuto  
To: 'Sally'**

See you after school then!

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

Bokuto said he's coming over again today.

**From: Sally  
To: 'Nah...'**

You're right btw. It does look like him.

**From: Flower  
To: 'Nah...'**

Alright

**From: Belle  
To: 'Nah...'**

Told you so. 😎

The chat went silent after that and I went back over to the futon, and due to the medication, sleep followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure whether these Smileys were even gonna show up in the chapter...
> 
> If you didn't see any Smileys... Just ignore this note


	15. A Sweet Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st Advent!
> 
> If you don't celebrate Christmas, then still have a nice Sunday!

I was back in school by Thursday. I was mostly feeling better, though I still felt a little light-headed.

Thinking back on the past few days, I felt intense shame. I've always been needy when I was sick. And Rose has seen me like this more than enough times. Even Charlie and Anna have. But just imagining Bokuto seeing me in that state was killing me. I faintly remember clinging to Bokuto. Even though Rose keeps assuring me that it was nothing out of the ordinary, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed...

I was just glad that I didn't have to see him before the break... That way I had some time to mentally prepare for even making eye contact after those humiliating days. According to Rose, I didn't say anything stupid but considering that it was me who was sick... It's more than likely that something stupid slipped my mouth...

I felt so pathetic for clinging to him like that. I mean Bokuto is kind. I'm sure he didn't mind... But that doesn't make it any less mortifying to think about.

The dreaded lunch break ended up coming sooner rather than later. Just as we left the classroom after our extra Japanese lessons, we ran into Bokuto, who was waiting outside the classroom.

"Homeroom ended early," he explained before any of us could ask. He then turned and went to go toward the staircase to the roof, "You coming?" he called over his shoulders as the halls slowly filled up with other students and we quickly went after him, carefully trying not to bump into anyone.

As we sat down, I notice Bokuto glancing at my bag every so often, following his eyes I saw the stuffed owl, "You kept it?" I turned to him, mildly surprised, "Why wouldn't I?" It was a gift, after all.

I could hear Rose clear her throat as she pointedly looked toward Bokuto.

Just as Akaashi sat down next to us, Bokuto stood up, grabbed my arm and pulled me after him, "I need to talk to you for a second," he muttered.

I was filled with a strong sense of Déjà-vu as Bokuto stopped when we were behind the gym. Bokuto let go of my arm and turned around, "There's something I meant to tell you," Bokuto looked anywhere but my eyes.

"What is it?"

"I really like you!" Bokuto was looking at the ground, seemingly nervous. I stared at him in surprise. Why would he need to tell me that? I blinked in surprise.

Once.

Twice.

"That's great! For a while, I thought you were angry with me," I scratched the back of my head nervously, "I really like you too, you know? You're a great friend," Bokuto looked up at me in shock. He froze for a few seconds.

"That's not..." he hesitated, "Could you close your eyes for a second?" Bokuto took a hesitant step closer to me, "My eyes?"

"You trust me, right?"

I do.

I closed my eyes, and, for a few seconds, nothing happened. I was about to say something when I felt Bokuto's hand on my cheek. How close was he? He was at least an arm's length away before I closed my eyes. He ran his thumb over my cheek. Right under my eye.

"You know?" his voice sounded close, "I should've known. Hana-chan said something like this wouldn't make you understand..." I was about to ask him what he was talking about when my heart missed a few beats at his next action.

Bokuto gently placed a small kiss on top of my eye. A shiver went down my spine. I reached out for his blazer as my knees got a little weak. What's this weird feeling?

"Sally..." I shivered as I could still feel Bokuto's breath fan my face, even after he pulled back, "look at me," he cupped both my cheeks as I slowly opened my eyes.

"I really like you," Bokuto was on eye level with me, staring intensely, "please be my girlfriend," my eyes widened slightly as my mind processed his words.

Is he being serious right now?

He can't be...

Right?

Why would Bokuto see me that way? Do I even feel that way about him?

I never really thought about it before...

Please tell me this isn't some sort of sick joke and once I answer he's gonna be all like 'What? You actually believed that? How stupid are you?' and laugh at me...

Would Bokuto do such a thing? He's always so kind... He doesn't seem like the type of person to do such a thing...

Did he say 'Hana-chan'? Is Rose in on this?

That can't be it, right?

But...

I can't risk that.

That'd be too humiliating.

Should I refuse?

Then what if he's truly serious and I'm rejecting him?

Maybe I misunderstood him? Maybe he didn't actually say 'Girlfriend' but I just heard what I wanted to hear?

Those things happen, right?

What did I want to hear?

Do I want to...?

"I-" I didn't notice when I'd started crying. This would definitely be the worst outcome for this situation...

Why am I crying? And at a time like this?

For a second, Bokuto was too shocked to do anything as I stood before him, desperately wiping away my tears.

Could the ground just swallow me whole right now?

This truly is the worst.

I'm pathetic.

"I-I'm-" before I could finish what I wanted to say, I was pulled into a tight embrace. I never paid too much attention to it but after Bokuto hadn't hugged me in what felt like such a long time I can say for sure that his hugs truly are the best.

They're so warm.

"I'm sorry," Bokuto muttered as he hugged me tighter, "You don't have to answer me right now... Just... And it's okay if you d-don't feel the same way... Just... please don't cry anymore..." Bokuto's voice sounded foreign to my ears. I never heard him sound like that.

I felt like scum.

I did this.

I ruined everything.

I'm the worst.

Bokuto deserves someone who is just as kind as him.

Not someone like me.

I don't deserve his feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to finish this Chapter...


	16. A Tough Decision

"Rose... Am I a bad person?"

It was dark. Was Rose even still awake?

"What do you mean? Of course not! You're a good person, Summer! Why would you even question that?" she sounded almost concerned. Was I just over-reacting?

"I knew you'd say that..." I sighed, "You truly are a good person, Rose..." When had my mind become this toxic? Has it always been this way? Did I just not notice until now?

And why am I bothering Rose with this?

"What did Bokuto-san talk to you about? Earlier during lunch break?" Rose changed the topic. I knew it.

"You both seemed kind of down afterward... Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," I didn't sound convincing. Even to my own ears.

That's because it's a lie, idiot.

"What did the two of you talk about?" she insisted another time.

"..." at least it was dark. That way she wouldn't be able to see my expression.

"Summer..." rustling of clothes sounded.

Did she sit up?

The floor creaked.

I felt a finger bore into my cheek.

"You know... You've always been like this... I think I already know what the two of you talked about..."

Oh no...

I wanted to turn away but her other hand rested on my shoulder.

Is she in front of me?

She knows me too well sometimes...

I should've kept quiet.

I shouldn't have said anything.

Rose pinched my cheek. In doing so, her fingernails dug into my cheek, undoubtedly leaving marks.

"Ow!" I weakly attempted to get her to go away by slapping in the direction I suspected her to sit. She didn't react to it.

"Stop that," her voice was flat.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything," I protested.

"You know what I'm talking about, Summer."

"That hurts!" I tried to pry her hand off my cheek, as she pinched me a second time.

"Then stop," she grabbed my hand that was trying to pull her away from my face.

I should've just kept my mouth shut.

Everything would've been fine if I just hadn't said anything.

"I told you. I'm fine. Really," I tried to sound as convincing as I could manage. I could've even been able to fool myself into believing that.

Rose let go of my cheek.

Did I manage to convince her?

"No... You're not 'fine', Summer," she wiped over my cheek, "You're crying."

I could feel my blood run cold.

Not again.

"I'm not..." I tried but there was no use.

I did it again.

I wasn't careful enough.

Again.

"You know this isn't healthy, Summer," Rose ran her fingers through my hair, "Let's talk a bit, okay?" Rose was the only one who had seen this happen before. There was no way I would've been able to fool her, to begin with.

Why even bother trying then?

I didn't ask for this.

Rose doesn't deserve this.

I really am-

"Ow!" this time she pulled my hair slightly.

"You're doing it again..." Rose got up and flipped the light on. I was blinded for a few seconds and started rubbing my eyes furiously.

Rose sat down in front of me.

"Crying doesn't make you weak, Summer," Rose sighed and reached out to wipe some of the tears away.

"But it does... Crying means that you're too weak to handle things. It's pathetic," I was looking down at my hands on the blanket, feeling smaller than usual under her watchful eyes.

"So if I were to cry in front of you... and you know that I cry easily," Rose started and I looked up at her slightly, "would that make me 'pathetic'?"

"..." I didn't answer.

"Would it?" she asked, more forcibly this time.

"That's... different..."

"Different how?"

"Just different..."

Rose sighed, "No, it isn't any different... If crying doesn't make me pathetic, it sure as hell doesn't make you," she paused for a few seconds, "He told you, didn't he?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer as she continued, "You didn't believe him, did you?"

I couldn't look at her.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes, you do," Rose interrupted me without hesitation.

"You know... When we were kids... I used to think that the two of us are very similar..." I started in a low voice, "But... You just don't give up, do you?" I laughed bitterly, "Just... It doesn't even matter, right?"

Rose scooched closer to me and ran her hands through my hair, "Of course it matters to me. I'm just looking out for you, you know?" she smiled kindly.

I didn't want this.

This isn't right.

"You know... We are similar, Summer," Rose started, "but you're much braver than I am."

That's not true.

"I'm a coward."

I couldn't even give Bokuto an actual answer...

"You know the reason I envied you when we were still children," she pulled my hair slightly at my remark, "you were always so brave. Talking back to bullies so casually, while I was hiding behind you," she cupped my cheek and forced me to look at her, "Bokuto is a lucky man to have his feelings reciprocated by someone like you, Summer," she leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

Reciprocated?

Did I like Bokuto that way?

Did Bokuto even like me that way?

"I-"

"Bokuto wasn't lying," Rose refused my worries from earlier today, "And from the way you'd been looking at him for the past weeks now, I'm guessing you feel the same?"

I blushed heavily.

How had I been looking at him?

Did everyone else already know?

What do I do?

"Rose..." My voice was low. Almost inaudible, "What... Should I do?" I truly was at a loss here.

Maybe this is a bad idea.

Should I have kept on denying it?

'It's only true once you admit it out loud'?

Is it too late to turn back on my words?

"Just... Consider it for now. You don't have to act right away. Just be sure you give him an actual answer," Rose lifted my chin again to get me to look at her again, "No matter what your answer is. Okay?"

Rose got up to turn the lights back off.

I heard rustling beside me, again.

She pulled her futon closer to mine.

Rose really is the sweetest.

I laid back down, too.

"Goodnight, Summer," Rose said, "don't think about it too much, for now, okay? Just sleep for now," Rose yawned.

"Goodnight," I mumbled.

If I refuse...

Would it be easier for Bokuto?

I'm only an exchange student...

In the end, I'd hurt him anyway...

No matter what I answer, but wouldn't it be better if I refused?

Everyone would be happy then.

Bokuto would get over me soon.

He'd get a sweet girlfriend. Rose would be a good match for him... They're both so kind.

And they'd be happy.

Everyone would be happy.

Right?

It'd be better that way.

Right?


	17. A Warm Feeling

Bokuto didn't mention it again for the next few weeks. He didn't treat me any different either. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that it didn't happen at all.

Maybe he changed his mind?

I was about to go up the stairs to the tribunes to watch the practice, but I bumped into Rose who stopped suddenly.

"You two go on ahead," she said to Anna and Charlie, "I need to talk to Summer about something," the two of them then walked past us and up the stairs, looking our way worriedly. Rose turned to look at me expectantly.

"So?" she urged.

"So what?"

"Have you talked to him yet? A few weeks have passed now..." she specified.

"I thought that maybe..." I trailed off.

"Maybe what? Maybe he changed his mind?" Rose rolled her eyes and I could feel myself become slightly agitated.

"Or maybe he forgot about it..." I muttered, avoiding eye contact. Rose scoffed, "Are you serious right now?"

"Well... he hasn't brought it up since then..."

"That's because he doesn't want to pressure you too much, Summer."

I really didn't want to have this conversation right now, "Isn't it better this way, anyway?" I asked as I tried to walk past Rose and up the stairs.

Rose grabbed my collar and pulled me back, "What the hell is wrong with you? How would that be any better?" she seemed to have lost her composure altogether as she shoved me back against the gym's wall, "Why are you so selfish? At least tell him!" she was nearly screaming in my face, her face red from her anger.

Why is she so angry about this, anyway? It's best this way, isn't it?

"We're leaving, Rose!" I shouted back, "It's not even a year from now! We're just exchange students!"

"And what? You're just looking out for him? Doing what's best for him?" she snarled.

"Yes, I am! It would only end up hurting more once we leave. It's better this way."

"That's a lie, and you know it is," she scoffed, "You're not doing this to protect his feelings, but yours!" she sighed in exasperation, "Have you considered your answer once he approaches you again? It would only be fair to him if you'd at least give him an actual answer..." her voice lowered, "don't tell me you didn't because you thought that he'd just 'get over it' once you don't address it anymore?"

"..."

"Are you going to reject him?" she pressed on.

"..." I don't know whether I could... It would be better if I did but... How do you reject someone without hurting them?

"You know he might want a reason, right?"

That's right... What would I even tell him?

'I'm sorry but I don't see you that way'?

Wouldn't that be a lie?

"Summer..." Rose shook me slightly, "Do you have a decision? What do you want to do? You know fully well that you can't just ignore it..."

"I won't know that unless I try..." I mumbled. I'm just fooling myself at this point. I know Rose is right but... How would I even bring up the subject?

Rose sighed deeply, "Do you like him?" she forced me to look at her directly, "And be honest now."

"I... don't know..." it won't be true unless I admit it to myself, right? But didn't I already... "I might..."

"Then what's stopping you?" Rose gradually let go of my collar, "Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared..." my protest was weak.

"Then what is it?"

"What if he changes his mind later on? What if he realizes that he doesn't feel that way after all? Then I'd be left feeling like this and..."

"Do you think he would do such a thing?"

"How would I know? We've been here for two months... How would I know what he might do and what he won't do?"

"You won't know unless you try, right?" Rose used my own words.

I hesitated for a moment, "You go on ahead... I need time to think about all of this..."

Rose seemed uncertain whether she should go inside or not, "I'll be fine... I won't take long," Rose nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs.

For a moment I didn't even move an inch.

It might have been minutes between the door clicking shut and me going around to the back of the gym.

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down into a crouching position.

Just what am I doing with my life?

Rose was right. I'm just lying to myself at this point. I already know how I feel. I have for longer than I'd like to admit. I'm just too scared to acknowledge it. Because what would I do if he realizes that I'm just this weak little girl, hiding behind the gym to try and escape her problems?

Pathetic.

I'm so pathetic.

I need to stop stalling.

I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. Right now, I need to think about my options and what I'm going to do.

There are two obvious options: Rejection, or acceptance.

But then what?

I've never had to reject someone, much less a friend of mine...

I've also never had a boyfriend before...

This whole situation and my lack of experience are just so frustrating... If I'd at least know how to address the topic...

I felt even more pitiful as I sat crouched down behind the gym and silently cried into my arms on my knees. So pathetic. Who would cry about such a thing?

Maybe I'm still sick? I don't usually cry this much...

I've been crying so much lately that I'm surprised that my eyes haven't dried out yet...

I just wish I had someone I could ask for advice in situations like this...

I don't know how long I had been behind the gym but my tears had long since dried out when a hand on my shoulder had me nearly jumping out of my skin. I didn't dare glance up at whoever was in front of me. I must look awful after crying for god knows how long.

"Sally?" immediately, I recognized that concerned voice.

Oh no.

Why did it have to be him?

"Are you okay? What are you doing back here?"

I forgot that the gym had a backdoor... It was usually closed... They probably just opened it because of how warm it had gotten these past weeks...

"Don't you have practice right now?" I cringed at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"We're on a break right now. What happened?"

"..." When I didn't answer, he sighed and sat down next to me, slightly leaning on me in the process.

Why does he have to be so kind?

Anyone would have left by now.

He's not going to stay for long though... He's gonna have to go back to practice at some point... If I just stay quiet until then...

"You've been crying," it wasn't a question. Was it that obvious?

Am I that obvious?

"Sally..." Bokuto rested his hand on the back of my head and slowly massaged my scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just donated blood today for the first time (As of writing/finishing this chapter... though it's still unedited yet...)  
I'm kinda proud of myself for going through with it.  
They even let all the donators get free food and drinks after the donation. I was told that not every organization does that...  
Anyway... Now I'm kinda excited for the donor ID card that I'm supposed to get in a few days... or weeks...
> 
> I've spent the last few days just editing and changing a few things in other chapters so this is the first new chapter I'm working on in a while.


	18. A heavy Fog

Should I just keep quiet and hope that he has to leave soon? 

Would that avoid the problem altogether?

Would he just end up asking me about it after practice?

And... Wouldn't that be unfair to him? He's just trying to be nice... Even though I hadn't been the nicest lately...

I have to talk to him...

But... How?

How do you address such a topic? How do I even start?

'We need to talk'? 

... Wouldn't that sound too serious?

'I need to tell you something'?

... Doesn't sound right either...

What if he just leaves if I don't talk to him?

Without even realizing it, I had begun to lean on Bokuto.

He's always doing his best.

Not even once have I seen him doing something half-heartedly.

I owe him an answer.

"Bokuto?" My voice was quiet.

"Hm?" he hummed as he rested his hand on the back of my head.

"Can we talk?" I hid my head deeper into my knees, "... After practice...?" I added quietly.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Had I said something wrong? 

"S-sure..." Bokuto finally answered. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of expression he's wearing right now...

Just then, someone called for Bokuto from inside the gym. Before standing up, Bokuto squeezed me one last time and just like that, he was gone.

It took me a few minutes to realize what I had just done. I had to think about what I'm even going to say. And how. I can't just go in unprepared. That's not how I work... I need to be prepared. What am I even going to say?

What if he'd already changed his mind by now and I just end up making things awkward between us again? I don't know what I would do if that were the case...

Should I ask Rose for advice? Would she know what to say? Or would she just end up telling me to listen to my heart and that I'll figure it out once the time comes?

And what about the fact that I had cried? I don't want him to see me like that...

Either way, I needed a plan. And fast too.

After a few more minutes, I got up and went toward the girls' bathroom. Once I saw myself in the mirror, I cringed slightly. I look terrible. 

I went to wash my face and was startled at the door flinging open. I dried off my face and pretended that I didn't notice anyone entering. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I lowered my head and hurried past the chatting girls, who I could hear laughing to themselves once I was outside.

I know it's stupid to think like this but... I couldn't help but fear that they had laughed because of me. They didn't say much while I was inside, much less about me. There was no apparent reason for me to think like that. Other than the fact that I'm way too self-conscious about every little thing lately.

Back outside I took a deep breath before heading back toward the gym. On my way, I considered whether I should go inside or if it's best to stay outside. So it was no surprise that I hesitated before making my way up the staircase.

When I reached the door, my hand paused on the door handle.

Should I go inside? Wouldn't it be better to just wait outside? What would Rose say to the way I look right now? Would she notice that I'd cried? Even though I at least tried to hide it as best as I could in that short time? 

Though then again... How would I even be able to hide anything from her at all? She had always been extremely perceptive. 

With another deep breath, I quietly opened the door and quickly made my way inside, changing shoes in the process. Then, as quietly as possible, as to not disturb practice in any way, I made my way towards the others and sat down next to Rose without another word.

Should I apologize for earlier? Is there anything I need to apologize for? Maybe for worrying her like that... 

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was watching practice, seemingly not taking notice of my presence. 

I felt a lump in my throat and I started feeling slightly dizzy. I hadn't ruined our friendship with my stubbornness, had I? 

Maybe she is just really engaged in their practice today? I'm sure that if I had been in her position, my feelings would have been hurt. 

However, there is nothing much that I could do about it now. I don't want to disturb practice and if we talk too much, we could end up distracting the team. Though, admittedly, that never stopped us before.

So we just sat there in uncomfortable silence, at least it was that way for me, and without really noticing it, my eyes were glued to Bokuto. He seemed slightly off today. Was he that way before, too? He isn't usually this unfocused... 

The second half of practice practically flew by and Bokuto seemed to barely manage to keep his focus. 

I could feel a pair of eyes bore into the back of my head as we made our way out of the gym as the team cleaned everything up downstairs. Before I could follow Anna and Charlie down the staircase, Rose placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me. 

I was hesitant to turn around at first, but when I did, I was met with a look of guilt in Rose's eyes, "I'm sorry for lashing out on you earlier... It's just that... You can't keep avoiding the topic like this... It wouldn't be fair to Bokuto. Or to you..." 

I nodded. I knew she was right, " I know... it's just... it's hard to address it, you know?" I sighed, "But I'll be talking to him now... I met him when I was... behind the gym... earlier..." I looked away slightly.

"You mean when you were hiding away from your problems?" Rose looked at me sympathetically.

I snorted, "Yeah... Something like that..." I knew she didn't mean any harm. Rose could never actively hurt someone. She's much too kind to do such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually been a while since I've finished a Chapter... I haven't had much time lately. I hope I'll be able to write lots of Chapters in the next days to come so that I can keep up updating regularly.


	19. A sleepless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like finishing this took me half an eternity.  


That next morning, I lay awake for what felt like hours before my alarm was supposed to go off. I hadn't slept that much last light, sleep just didn't seem to find me. Thinking back on what happened yesterday after practice, I contemplated whether I should have said something else, too.

At first, I was completely alone behind the gym as Bokuto had yet to come outside while I was slowly pacing back and forth. I took the time to take a few deep breaths and to collect my thoughts. This isn't going to be easy...

Against my better judgment, I hadn't figured out a plan to address this while practice was still going on.

But of course, I wouldn't do that. What's the point in figuring things out while you still have time, if you can just do it last-minute?

I groaned inwardly.

This is ridiculous.

What the hell am I thinking?

Maybe this is a bad idea... I don't even know how to start...

Just as I was about to talk myself into just leaving the topic for another day, a voice nearly gave me a heart attack.

I whipped around much faster than I had intended to and quickly came face to face with none other than Bokuto.

'This is it... No turning back now...'

Bokuto seemed eager to say something but instead, he just scratched the back of his head and sighed, "What did you want to talk about?"

I cleared my throat and tried to think of a way to start, "Um... I actually meant to talk to you about this for a while..." I felt extremely awkward.

It didn't help at all that Bokuto was looking at me in a mix of nervousness and caution.

I cleared my throat again and had to look away from him to finally get the words out, "I really like you too, Bokuto..." It came out close to a whisper, kind of mumbled halfway through. But at least I said it, right?

When I turned my eyes back to Bokuto, he seemed frozen in place, "What... Did you say?" His eyes were widened in disbelief.

Wait... Did he really not hear me? I blushed furiously. I barely got it out the first time! How would I be able to repeat it?

"I-" I started but Bokuto interrupted me by engulfing me in a tight hug, "Why were you crying earlier?" He asked seemingly out of nowhere. What is this about?

And above all that, I don't want to tell him that I was this torn up over something like this... Admitting to that would be humiliating.

He'd laugh at how ridiculous this is... Worrying over something such as that.

I can't help but wonder though... Did he feel the same way? Was he just as nervous before he confessed? At the time, I didn't really pay too much attention to it as I was just too shocked to notice anything at all...

Though... I don't think Bokuto would think like that... He is much too nice for that...

Maybe he was just as nervous... Maybe he wouldn't laugh at me... Maybe...

Maybe I can trust him...

I took a deep breath as I buried my face in his blazer.

"I was just... Nervous... I guess..."

"About what?" Bokuto seemed really tense right now. I kind of wish I could see his face... but then again this would most likely be harder on me if I did see his face...

Everything from then on is now just a blur. I sighed as I turned over on my futon. I'm really not looking forward to today...

At least I got to tell him, right? Though it didn't go the way I would've liked it to go... 

Every time I closed my eyes, Rose's words echoed in my head, 'Tell him again,' and I knew she might have a point but if Bokuto was ignoring what I'd told him then what would be the point in telling him again? 

It would save both of us a lot of embarrassment if I'd just get over it. He clearly didn't see me that way. Maybe he never did...

I must have misunderstood...

All I could hear around myself were Rose's soft breaths as she was most likely still sleeping. 

Summer break is coming up soon... I was kind of looking forward to it. One, I didn't have to school then. Two, the four of us would be going to the old cottage from Kuro's family. 

And that means that I could gain some distance from everyone. Especially Bokuto. I need to clear my feelings out before I can face him properly again.

But then again, Rose might just be right... I should probably tell him again and this time more clearly so that I can be sure that he didn't just misunderstand what I meant to tell him... 

But... Not today.

I need to seriously think about how I should do it now. To be prepared for rejection.

I already know that Rose would force me to tell him again. She probably wouldn't stop nagging me until I do.

I was startled when the sound of my alarm went off. I groaned inwardly as I turned it off, turning around to face Rose. She didn't stir at all, most likely still sound asleep. Hate to wake her up now but... She's got to take her medicine.

After that, the whole day around Bokuto was slightly awkward. At least for me. Bokuto seemed just fine, which, to be honest, slightly hurt my feelings. He acted as though nothing happened yesterday.

Whenever I looked at him, I just hoped that Summer break would be here soon. I needed a break.

I really wish pretending nothing had happened would be as easy as it seemed to be for Bokuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's also shorter than other chapters...  
I usually try for at least 1000 words... but I didn't think adding anything else would have worked right.
> 
> This is actually the last Chapter I have in advance...  
I'll write a few Chapters this week (Technically next week) and maybe through New Years'.
> 
> Not like I wouldn't be procrastinating other work I need to do anyway... Might as well use my time in a productive way.


	20. A Tired Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
I managed to get at least this one Chapter done - in between procrastination and actual work

Normality, or as close as we could get to it anyway, resumed after only a few days after the incident behind the gym. I wasn't sure why, but Bokuto pretended as though nothing had happened. 

Summer break was just a few weeks away now. I was nervously anticipating it as I'd decided on telling Bokuto before Summer break started. I was pretty nervous as I didn't even know why he was acting like this.

I was pulled from my train of thought as Rose flinched and a loud slapping sound resonated within the gym. Charlie squeaked next to us and looked away instantly, covering her mouth as she did so. Anna and I flinched, looking up, as suddenly a few other teammates shouted along with Bokuto, who was lying on the ground, clutching at his face, a ball was rolling away from him.

The ball must have collided with his nose, as when he sat up, there was blood trailing down his hand and arm from where he held his nose.

"What happened?" came a quiet question from Anna. She had been reading something on her phone and thus, didn't see what happened. Rose didn't answer, as she just stared at Bokuto in shock. I would've answered her myself, but I hadn't seen what happened either, so I just shrugged.

"Ball- Bokuto got hit with a ball," Charlie sputtered out, her voice sounded strained, "he's bleeding," she added and her voice cracked at the end as she swallowed soundly. 

I would've tried to comfort her in some way, but I didn't know how. Rose is better at comforting people than I am. 

Plus, she'd probably like it more if Rose or Anna helped her than if I did...

Looking back at Bokuto, he was now sitting on the bench with a wet cloth on his neck and another on his nose. He was staring at the practice with frustration in his eyes.

From what I'd gathered in the time I knew Bokuto was, that even though if something doesn't work out the way he wants it to he gets frustrated and almost depressed fairly quickly, his passion for volleyball could almost rival Kuro-chan's passion for the game.

It's admirable to be so passionate about something that you'd do anything to keep doing it. 

I sighed mentally as I watched Bokuto. Why is it so hard to just come out and say what I want to say? Life would be so much easier without the constant fear of being misunderstood, wouldn't it? 

Then why can't I just... stop?

Stop doubting... Stop questioning... Stop worrying... Stop... everything...

I wish... I was someone else... I want to be someone else... But it's not as easy as people say it is. You can't be whoever you want to be... You can only try to make everyone around you believe that you're the person you want to be and hope they don't ask too many questions...

Because if they do... They won't see you as the person you want to be but rather as the person you truly are deep down. And who would want that?

As I drifted through my thoughts, I didn't notice but I came to again when Rose was waving her hand in front of my face, "Earth to Summer! Are you even there?" she asked, amused to which I playfully rolled my eyes and pushed her hand back toward her, "No, Summer's on vacation, but you can leave a message if you'd like to," I suggested with a straight face, fighting off my smile. 

"Oh, okay sure," Rose started, nodding, "I'd like to know whether Summer has time to stop by the grocery store after practice today, as there are a few things that just came out a few days ago," she didn't even wait for a reply as she continued, "and if Summer hadn't been preoccupied with her vacation, she'd know that there's also a new volume of 'My Hero Academia' that came out today," she finished.

I nodded immediately. I had been waiting for this new volume for a while now.

"Well, that's great!" she smiled at me, "There is also something we need to talk about later..." she added as her expression became more serious. Knowing that this might come about eventually, I slowly nodded in agreement. There's no way she would have 'no' as an answer.

She patted my back in what I assumed was comfort, but ironically it did just the opposite of what she intended it to do. 

Internally, I cringed at myself. She's just trying to help... I shouldn't be too harsh on her... Am I even being harsh? I'm not even able to tell right from wrong anymore...

What am I doing? I need to stop acting like the world is antagonizing me... I need to 'man up' a little... I don't want to be this pathetic.

I hadn't even realized that I had slowly been falling behind until I felt a hand rest itself on my shoulder. Slightly startled I looked up to meet the eyes of none other than Bokuto, whose nose, while it didn't look as bad, still looked crimson.

"Are you okay? You're not usually this quiet," he seemed worried, ironically. I suppressed a snappy remark and just shook my head. None of this was his fault anyway. No need to make him upset as well.

He didn't seem to believe me. I could see it in his eyes. He was debating whether he should push me to answer him or just let it go.

'Let it go' my mind wouldn't stop taunting this very same option over and over again like a mantra. I really didn't feel like talking anyway. There was nothing to say. Nothing was wrong. I'm fine.

"I'm really fine, Bokuto. You don't-" I paused slightly, "There's no need to worry," I added quickly, immediately regretting my slight pause to find the right words as Bokuto's face didn't look any less concerned.

It would be easier if he'd just ignore me for now. I'm not so nice to be around right now. I just feel like being alone. Not having to talk to anyone for a decade suddenly rang like heaven.

I only managed to slip away from Bokuto once Rose called for us to 'hurry up because the train will arrive soon' 

'I'm really fine...' I thought to myself, trying to get rid of my bad conscious after I acted somewhat cold toward Bokuto, 'I'm just tired...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything weird in this one, please let me know
> 
> I basically just finished this today and the way I know myself, once it's published, I won't go back to look for any mistakes myself...


	21. A pleasant Encounter

As we went inside the store, I didn't anticipate seeing familiar faces among the other customers. So it did come as a surprise when someone ran into me, hugging me and nearly causing me to fall forward into the magazines in front of me.

I yelped in surprise as I reached for Rose who was standing next to me, reading a magazine.

Rose squeaked in surprise when I nearly pulled her down with me, in the corner of my eye, I could see Charlie backing away slowly.

I was about to turn around to see who it was when I heard a familiar voice scold "Lev! Leave her alone!" When I strained to look in the direction the voice came from, I was indeed met with the familiar face of Yaku, "But Yaku! We haven't seen each other in so long!" Lev, who didn't show any sign of letting go, whined.

'If those two are here... does that mean?'

I couldn't even finish that train of thought when suddenly Lev was pulled off me nearly making me lose my balance again, had it not been for Bokuto, who suddenly appeared next to me, "What the hell do you think you're doing! Assaulting my precious little cousin!" I turned and saw Kuro holding down Lev, "I'm older than you, Kuro-chan..." I remind him, almost inaudible, as I was looking down at Lev, who was now on the floor. My eyes followed the foot that was pressed down on the center of Lev's back.

My eyes met with Kuro's, which had a teasing glint in them, "But you're so tiny!" he cooed as he mockingly leaned down to my eye-level and started patting my head. I scoffed and pushed his hand away from my head, "I'm not tiny..." I muttered as I felt the sudden urge to leave to go find Rose and the others, who, at some point abandoned me with this way too loud group of over-grown guys. 

I didn't see an opening to leave, though. And I didn't have a proper reason either.

Kuro laughed but stopped once he could feel the nasty look of the cashier-guy. He stepped off Lev and let him get up again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. If I couldn't leave, I might as well have a conversation with them. Though I did feel slightly uncomfortable as I was surrounded by taller-than-average guys. Especially as Lev seemingly towered over me. 

Kuro held his hand over where I assumed his heart would be in feigned hurt, "What? Don't you want to see me too, Nacchan?" he didn't even give me the chance to answer him as he continued, "You're hurting my feelings, you know?" I looked up at him and sighed overly dramatic, "Kuro-chan... I-" before I could even finish he placed his arm over my shoulder and dragged me away from the group, in which Bokuto stood, slightly dumbfounded at first, then his expression was taken over by something else. Something I couldn't quite place.

I wasn't given the chance to contemplate his expression, though, "That's what I thought! Now, it's time for a much-needed talk, Nacchan!" Kuro chirped. We were well out of earshot before he continued talking, his voice now lowered, "Hana-chan told me something interesting," Kuro chirped in his teasing voice and I could feel the blood drain from my face, "What do you mean?" I asked, pretending like I had no idea what Rose might've said while he was nearby to hear. I doubt she would openly say anything to Kuro.

"About your little secret," the teasing glint in his eyes only grew as he leaned in closer so he could lower his voice even more, "I have to admit though, I did have a feeling that there was something... Y'know?" I didn't answer him. If he wasn't talking about what I think he is, then it would only be even more embarrassing for me. So instead I just looked at him in a mix of anxiousness and embarrassment and waited for him to elaborate.

"Now, Nacchan! Don't look at me like that... Aren't you at all curious what it is that I know about?" His grin almost turned something close to sinister, though I guess other girls would swoon over this kind of grin, "Kuro-chan... What did you hear?" my voice was so quiet, that had he not been so close, he probably wouldn't have heard. He seemed to consider my expression for a few seconds before he sighed, "Relax, Nacchan. I'm not going to tease you about it. I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, alright?" he sounded sincere, for once. I didn't immediately know what to say so I just nodded at first.

He smiled and ruffled through my hair as he stood up properly again, "You know? If he hurts you, you have to tell me, alright?" he looked at me as though he was expecting me to openly accept his exclamation. When I didn't answer he continued, his expression darkening strongly, "Or did he already?" I wanted to look away but something in me told me that if I were to look away now, it would only make matters worse than they already are.

It's most likely best to keep pretending like I don't know what he is talking about, "I... Don't know what you're talking about, Kuro-chan," I fought hard to not deflect my eyes away from his gaze. If I were to look away now, he would immediately see this as a sign of defeat. He'd know... 

He'd think he's right. And I can't have that happening. 

Kuro sighed, "You know? I actually didn't plan on voicing it..." he paused for a bit, actually giving me the chance to admit it myself, but I silently refused to say anything. There's still a chance that I misunderstood.

"Natsu..." I gulped as he called me by my actual name, "I know about your confession. Hana-chan was talking about it with two other girls in the back," he paused again. I didn't say anything. I just kept looking at him. The fear deep within me rising to its limit. 

"But they didn't say anything about an answer..." he kept pushing, probably expecting me to clear the situation up. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and averted my eyes. When I didn't say anything he sighed, "I know he didn't reject you, so what happened?" he actually sounded concerned.

I had to swallow again. I didn't like where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Season from Haikyuu is finally airing!!!


	22. A favorable Conversation

Kuro was right. He didn't reject me openly. He did make sure though that I knew his feelings had changed while I was pretending nothing had happened. Like nothing had changed.

I didn't deserve happiness in the first place. I already knew that before opening my mouth. I knew Bokuto wouldn't feel the same anymore. I was selfish.

Bokuto didn't hurt me. I was the one who hurt him. I knew I should've just kept quiet. If I'd kept quiet, there wouldn't be a reason for anyone to be concerned about me. Or Bokuto. 

We'd both be fine. Everything was fine until I decided to say something. So instead of asking me whether something happened, Kuro should rather make sure Bokuto's fine. I'm the one at fault here, after all.

My reply came out low and nearly inaudible. I was extremely tired of all this, "Nothing... happened..." Kuro didn't seem to believe me as he shook his head so I continued reluctantly, "Bokuto didn't see me that way..." I nearly choked on those words but I managed to get them out without giving away how they affected me.

Kuro's eyes widened in disbelief, "That... Why?" I blinked at him in surprise. I didn't expect that question. I mean... wasn't it obvious?

Why would Bokuto of all people have feelings for me? His confession was most likely something my mind made up, anyway. 

When I didn't answer, Kuro sighed. Maybe he finally understood. Bokuto never even saw me that way. All of this was just my mind playing tricks on me. Because I wanted for it to be true so bad that I didn't even stop to think twice before making the grave mistake of telling him.

I'm just glad that Bokuto's pretending as though nothing happened. That way it will spare me the embarrassment of having to face rejection.

"You're really stupid, aren't you?" Kuro sighed again, rubbing his face, exasperated. I was taken aback and slightly offended by his words, "And you're probably blind as well..." he continued, "Where have you been these past months, Nacchan?" Kuro didn't look concerned anymore. His eyes seemed much stronger than before. If I had to guess his emotion right now, my guess would be anger.

I was confused but opted not to say anything. I wanted to see where he was going with this, even if it did hurt my pride. 

"You do know that this stupid owl has been swooning all over you for the past months, right?" I went back to avoiding eye-contact, too embarrassed at his words. When I was about to answer him, he interrupted me again, "And now, don't even think about telling me how wrong I am, Nacchan... Other than you, I actually saw how Bokuto looked at you."

I sighed before looking at Kuro again, "But you don't understand, Kuro-chan... Bokuto made clear that he doesn't see me that way and-" Kuro interrupted me again, "Did he say so?" it barely sounded like a question, but more like a statement. He was making a point. All I could do in return was shake my head, "No... but-" I was about to defend my point but was interrupted again, "Then you won't know unless you actually ask him. Talk to him."

Kuro must've seen in my expression that I was about to disagree with him, for he immediately told me off, "Don't Nacchan... Just talk to him already. It's tiring to watch all of this going on," he sighed again. I wanted to disagree with him. I really did. But I knew that he would have none of it. He wouldn't even let me try to disagree with him.

And maybe he is right. Wasn't I planning on telling him again, anyway? I'm sure Rose would kill me if I chickened out now... I sighed, "I know..." my voice was almost inaudible as I continued, "I'm just... scared, Kuro-chan... What if he rejects me... I don't know what I'd do then..." I trailed off and the next thing I knew was Kuro hugging me, stroking my hair. 

"Don't worry, Nacchan... I told you, right? If he hurts you, I hurt him," he was attempting to lift my spirits by joking. I wasn't sure whether it was working correctly or not, as I got extremely nervous at the thought of confessing again and the possibility of rejection. Instead of answering him, I just hugged him back.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes until I pulled back, "Thanks, Kuro-chan... but whatever happens, isn't his fault," I was about to turn away to find Rose and the others but Kuro stopped me one last time, "That doesn't matter to me, Nacchan," he rested his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds before walking past me, presumably to go find Bokuto and the others. His teammates were here too after all.

"Summer! There you are," Rose exclaimed from behind me, "we've been looking all over for you!" She paused as I turned around. She was looking around at the things on display before she turned abruptly, grabbing my arm and pulling me away, "What were you doing there, looking at those things?" she sounded embarrassed. What aisle were Kuro and I in? I could feel the dread filling me as I imagined what Rose must've seen.

"Kuro-chan wanted to talk. I don't know what was on display there," I answered, hoping my voice sounded convincing enough, "why are you asking?"

She turned around and looked extremely uncomfortable, "Doesn't matter... What did Kuro-san want from you?" she barely looked at me, still clearly embarrassed. 

"He just... wanted to talk," I turned away slightly, "nothing more..." Rose sighed and turned, continuing to pull me after her, this time, she only stopped once we were outside.


	23. A silent Notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contemplated not posting a chapter this week... I have two exams next week and if I fail them, I have to take the same courses next winter and... I don't want that...
> 
> I posted anyway because procrastination is the only way I know when it comes to dealing with this feeling of dread.

For a few minutes, we just stood there without saying anything. I didn't know what to tell her and she probably didn't even know what to ask. 

Finally, after getting tired of this drawn-out silence, I answered the question she didn't know how to ask, "I'm fine, Rose, really. Kuro-chan and I just talked. I'm still sticking to what I told you before, okay?" I still didn't know how or what to say, but I was still planning on doing it. Even though every part of me wanted me to just let it be. All these 'what if's that would follow if I were to just leave it be would kill me.

Rose was about to say something but instead nearly jumped out of her skin as a bag was tossed at her from the side. She caught it. Barely. I had to hold in a laugh at her expense as I turned to see the source of her near-heart attack. 

"Manju," he started, grinning at Rose as she glared at him, "What are you doing out here?" he then walked up to me, dropping another bag into my hands, "Nikuman," he just said.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him, "just talking" I suppressed a yawn as I handed Bokuto one of his own meat buns before taking one for myself, "Are the others going to come out any time soon?"

Bokuto and Rose just shrugged.

We didn't have to wait too long until Akaashi came out, Anna and Charlie trailing behind him, their bags full of new stuff. Charlie immediately walked up to Rose, handing her one of the bags without a word. Rose grimaced and tried to refuse taking it, "I told you, I can't afford this..." she tried to reason with Charlie who just gave her 'the look,' holding the bag toward Rose so she could take it.

I knew that look all too well: 'take it or I'll just throw it away,' with a mix of 'it'll be your fault that I wasted that money, then,' I could see Rose struggling. On the one hand, she didn't want Charlie to spend money on her, but on the other hand, she also didn't want to upset Charlie or be at fault for her wasting money, as Charlie normally didn't have that much money herself.

Charlie just wanted for Rose to be happy and if that meant spending money on things Rose liked, then so be it. Charlie didn't care much for it, anyways. Eventually, Rose bucked, taking the bag while muttering under her breath. 

While this played out, Anna had started arguing with one of the boys on Kuro's team, 'Lev' I think his name was, about something. When did he come outside? I hadn't paid enough attention to tell what exactly they were talking about, "What are they arguing about?" it came from Rose as she suddenly stood next to me. I shrugged, "Dunno," I looked at what Anna was holding up. It was some sort of candy and she was pointing at it, frantically while glaring up at Lev, who was near twice her size. He, in turn, grinned down at her, shaking his head pointedly. It did look cute, somehow.

"What's going on out here?" Kuro glared at Lev as he came up from behind them, Kenma trailing behind him, seemingly bothered by the fact that Lev was being loud again. Kenma turned his head and our eyes met, he seemed to contemplate whether he should come to stand next to us, but then his eyes shifted to Bokuto and he seemed to have changed his mind as he trailed off to the side, playing some game on his GameBoy.

Okay... Thanks, Kenma...

'Bokuto isn't that bad though...' I thought, glancing up to him as he animatedly talked to Akaashi, 'A little loud maybe... but definitely not that bad...' Though I guess, I know why Kenma wouldn't feel comfortable around him. Sometimes, he's even too loud for me and that's coming from someone who should be used to loud people.

"I don't care. Just shut up, Lev," Kuro wasn't even shouting as he seethed with anger. Rose cleared her throat as she went up to Anna to give her one of the Manju. Anna took it and followed us over to where we stood across from them, but not without sending one last glare in Lev's direction. Rose handed the last Manju to Charlie and that's when I realized that I still had the Nikuman Bokuto gave me.

I hold the bag over to Akaashi, motioning for him to take one. Bokuto turned to look at me, "You don't like them? You haven't eaten any yet," hearing this, Akaashi wanted to give the bag back to me but I already started to walk back into the store, mumbling about having forgotten to buy something from the store before the sliding door closed behind me. I nodded at the cashier and went straight for the volume I saw earlier before being interrupted by Lev and the others.

I played with the little plush owl as I contemplated on buying something else, too, staring at the object in question. When I heard a ding behind me I just grabbed it and went to the cash register to pay for both items. I greeted the cashier-guy as I placed both items on the counter.

I could hear my heart hammering in my head as I mumbled a quiet goodbye to the cashier-guy and upon turning around, came face-to-face with none other than Kuro, who looked at me suspiciously, "What'd you buy?" he asked once we were outside. I pulled out the new volume I had planned on buying and showed him with a sheepish grin, "The reason I even got here today," he chuckled, "Of course," I intentionally left out the fact that I bought another item. To be honest, I feel kind of stupid about buying it now.

Bokuto frowned at me as he saw me walk out again. I pretended to not notice as I took the offered bag from Akaashi, taking out one of the last Nikuman before offering the bag back to Bokuto, "There's still some left," I mumbled without directly looking at his face, "and thanks, again," I added after he took the bag, taking a few steps back to stand next to Rose and the others who had started talking about something while I was inside the store.

"Oh, you're back," Rose noted, "sorry I dragged you out earlier... Did you get the volume or was it sold out already?" I grinned, holding the bag up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what she bought...
> 
> Btw. 'Nikuman' are meat buns  
'Manju' (in this case) are buns filled with bean paste (other fillings are possible too)


	24. An Unexpected Visit

"What's this?" Rose asked. 

When I turned around to see what she was talking about, I could feel my heart skip a beat. A completely unjustified reaction, may I add. 

Rose was holding up a small, stuffed keychain, her eyebrows raised at my reaction and despite knowing the answer to her question, I just blushed and tried to take the keychain away from her.

I wasn't successful. Rose, being taller than me, held up the keychain, just out of my reach, "Tell me. If it's making you this embarrassed, I need to know," she laughed lightly when I tried to jump on her and pull her arm down. She just switched the keychain to her other hand, holding it up again, "Did you get it for yourself? A souvenir? I obviously wasn't supposed to know about it..." she trailed off as she was trying to stop my advances at tackling her to the ground.

She wasn't successful, as she ended up tripping over her own feet, flailing as she pulled me down with her, resulting in the both of us tumbling down onto the futons we had pushed together as we had planned on talking before going to sleep. I cursed myself for not just answering her question, I wouldn't be in this situation if I had.

I would have if I and my stupid pride wouldn't get so embarrassed all the time. 

This keychain is a small, stuffed Tanuki. I didn't even plan on buying it but couldn't resist after seeing it. I didn't buy it for myself though, which is also the reason I didn't want anyone, especially Rose, to find it.

"You're heavy, Summer," Rose groaned and pushed me off her, not noticing when I slipped the keychain from her hands in the process, "Sorry," I just laughed lightly. I felt unexpectedly better after this whole ordeal, Rose joined in my laughter before getting a little more serious again, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," she paused a bit, seemingly collecting her thoughts, "I-" she started again, nervous as she stopped again.

She rubbed her palms against her legs and sighed, "Never mind..." she trailed off, "It's not that important anyway," she laughed nervously as she averted her eyes away from me.

I looked at her quietly. I knew something was bothering her, though I had no idea as to how to address the topic. I felt so helpless right here, sitting next to my childhood friend. I wanted to help her but didn't know how to do that. 

Anyway, I needed a decision. 

At first, I didn't say anything at all. I just placed my head on her shoulder. A silent sign to make sure she's aware that she can talk to me if she needs to.

It was silent for a while after she returned the sentiment by leaning her head on mine. I was about to break the silence but was interrupted as Rose herself decided to break the silence that consumed us, "Can we go out tomorrow? Just the four of us?" her voice was quiet, almost as though she had been scared to ask. Tomorrow would be Saturday, and I hadn't made any other plans.

Confused, I hesitated for a second but nodded anyway, smiling widely, "Of course! Where do you want to go?" Rose seemed relieved and worried at the same time, which confused me even further, though I didn't question her about it, assuming that she'd tell me once she was ready, or if she wanted to tell me at all.

"How about Tokyo? There are a few places I wanted to go to but hadn't had the time to do so," before I could answer, there was a knock on our door only seconds before

Anna and Charlie barged in, closing the door behind them.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked as the two of them sat down on the futon in front of us, "We were just talking about whether we'd go out tomorrow. And where to go, too," Rose answered and Charlie nodded.

"Anyway... Did we talk too loudly?" I asked, looking guilty. It was already pretty late and they might've tried sleeping, disturbed by out constant chattering. 

Anna and Charlie looked at us, confused, "Not that I'd know of, why?" Charlie asked, "I just assumed since you were asking what we were talking about..." I trailed off at the end, "did you need anything?"

"Bokuto-kun and this other weird guy are downstairs, they're asking whether we would like to go out right now," at first, we just looked at them, confused, "'This other weird guy'?" 

Anna huffed, "Yes, Sally, this other weird guy. How come you don't know him? You were close just a few hours ago..." her voice was laced with sarcasm, her brows raised at me. I just looked at her, my expression blank, about to retort something when Charlie piped in, trying to resolve an oncoming conflict, "This... Weird... Cat guy... The one we met at the store, earlier..." she trailed off, hoping I knew who she was talking about, "Kubo," Anna tried to help, failing in pronouncing his name.

"Kuro-chan?" I asked, trying to ignore Anna who muttered something along the lines of "pretty sure his name was 'Kubo'" starting an argument about names would get us nowhere, I was aware of that fact, as well as Anna was, which resulted in a winning smile on her face. One that I itched to get rid of, but there were more important matters at hand here.

"Why are they here? And why would we go outside now? It's dark... And cold..." Rose whined, "It was just a question," Charlie shrugged and Rose visibly panicked, "That's not what I meant... It's just... Where do they even want to go?" she settled on asking.

"The park," a voice from the doorway answered, making the four of us jump in surprise. We hadn't even noticed the door opening. When my eyes turned to the doorway in surprise, my eyes immediately locked with golden ones. Bokuto was standing slightly behind Kuro, who was leaning against the doorframe. Kuro grinned from his spot when I turned my eyes to his.

"What are we doing in the park?" Rose asked, getting up. It was decided, then.

"That's a surprise," Kuro grinned, motioning for us to follow them as they went to go downstairs again.


	25. A long Journey

We walked for a while and it was only when we walked right past the park that I realized that we were, in fact, not going to the park. I was about to comment on it when Rose beat me to it, "We just... The park was right over there..." she trailed off, vaguely motioning in the direction of the park.

Kuro only responded with an unintelligible hum as he and Bokuto kept on walking in front of us. Not knowing what else to say, or possibly just accepting that they won't answer us no matter what, we kept mostly quiet the rest of the way. The only thing breaking the silence being the chit-chatting between Charlie and Anna, who were discussing something, I couldn't quite follow, and by bypassing cars.

Akaashi, on the other hand, just seemed annoyed by this whole situation over-all, most likely annoyed that Bokuto and Kuro had dared to show up at his doorstep this late. Though it might also be just his normal mood plus the fact that, like all of us, he was tired.

By the time we walked past the store we were at earlier that day, the chattering had picked up and Rose, Charlie and, Anna had started a conversation with Kuro, most likely trying to get him to say where exactly we were going. I, personally would have tried to persuade Bokuto, instead of Kuro, since Bokuto seems like the kind of person, who would unintentionally spoil the plan, but Kuro had kept him out of the conversation successfully so far, and I wasn't really feeling like talking right now as I just played with the small keychain I still held in my hand.

Lost in thought, I hadn't realized that the conversation I had kept myself out of had turned to me without my noticing.

"Natsu?" Kuro looked confused as my eyes snapped to him, "Huh?" was my intelligent reply, resulting in a gentle smile spreading across Kuro's face, as he had, at some point, started walking backward, "You okay?" he asked, amused and I could see Bokuto tensing up a little, as he was walking between Akaashi and Kuro, though still facing away from us.

"Yeah... Just tired," I reply quickly, embarrassed that the attention was suddenly on me, "Good, I was just asking your friends here where they thought we were going," he started motioning to the three girls next to me before continuing, "and if you had been paying attention," he looked at me accusingly, "you would've realized that I asked you for your opinion, too," he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry..." I trailed off for a second, thinking about his question as something suddenly came to mind again, "I'm not sure but... Wasn't there something going on at-" I didn't get to say anything further as Kuro suddenly had me in a headlock, holding my mouth shut, laughing nervously, as Rose and the others looked at us, bewildered.

"What thing is going on where?" Anna questioned as I struggled in Kuro's grasp. The question wasn't directed at Kuro, but rather at Bokuto, who suddenly seemed uncomfortable as he replied, "It's a... uh... surprise...?" it sounded more like a question though and Anna sized him up with a doubtful look in her eyes, making him look away from her and instead try to get Akaashi to talk to him or to engage in the conversation. Or do anything, really, as long as it got Anna's attention off himself. Akaashi, though, just looked away, "Can we keep going? It's getting pretty late and it's cold..." 

"Don't say anything," Kuro muttered in my ear before letting me go. So I was right, I playfully glared at him over my shoulder, "Let's continue then," Kuro mused as he threw his arm over my shoulder and started walking again, this time we all walked more or less next to each other, though Bokuto still avoided walking anywhere near Anna. 

I suppressed a yawn as we neared the train station, "We're taking the train?" Rose asked, confused and curious at the same time. She was probably trying to remember me, Bokuto, or even Akaashi mentioning anything during the last few days, clearly unsuccessful. But it was no wonder that she couldn't remember anything. None of us even talked about the event on the outskirts of Tokyo, basically on the other side of town. I, myself, had just overheard a few of our classmates talking about. 

I didn't remember what exactly it was all about though...

As we got on the right train, Kuro, who still had his arm around my shoulder, pulled me down next to him, so I was sitting between him and Bokuto.

"First, we have to get Kenma," Kuro mused, cheerfully, making Akaashi scowl in annoyance, "You're neighbors... Couldn't you have come get us together?" 

Kuro shrugged, "He didn't want to," he yawned openly, "said he still had a boss to beat," Kuro concluded.

"No offense, Kuro-san, but what makes you think that he'll come along now?" I mentally agreed with Rose, though I already knew what Kuro's reply was going to be, "Kenma and I live close to the place we're going, so it might be that he'll be up to taking that smaller walk," he explained matter-of-factly. 

Rose still seemed unsure though, and to be honest, I can't really blame her for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I have a reason:
> 
> I barely slept last night. Kept tossing and turning some time around 2 AM... and only managed to finally fall asleep again sometime after 6 am... 
> 
> For a bit, I even doubted I would get anything done for today because it took me at least ten tries to even write the first paragraph until I was somewhat okay with it...
> 
> I really hope my tiredness doesn't show too much... I did read through it a few times and found a shit-ton of spelling and grammar mistakes so... if I missed anything... I would be thankful if you'd let me know...


	26. A little Misconsception

"No," was the immediate response as the door was already closing. Kuro barely had enough time to reach out and hold the door open, "I didn't even ask anything yet," he protested, almost sounding hurt as Kenma didn't even hesitate to close the door on us.

"Kuro..." Kenma sighed, looking tired as he opened the door again, "Come on, Kenma," Kuro tried to persuade him again, "it'll be fun" 

Kenma groaned audibly as Kuro won't accept 'no' as an answer and eventually, he budged and followed us as we went to a park more or less near Kuro's house. The park as somewhat packed with people, some of which looked familiar from school. There were a few stalls built up and the whole area was illuminated by the stalls' lights and a few street lights. 

"So... What's going on here?" Charlie asked, looking slightly nervous with all these people around, "Hanabi," was Akaashi's replay, as he suppressed a yawn. Rose looked confused for a moment before leaning closer to me, "Isn't it a bit late for that? Cherry blossoms are already gone..." she muttered quietly.

"You're thinking of 'hanami', Rose," I mutter back quietly, "this is a firework," I clarify for her and she just lets out an almost soundless 'oh' before pretending that nothing just happened.

"Wait... so we came all this way for a firework?" Anna piped up again and I nod my head at her, "Oh. Okay," she nods her head as well before looking around at all the people and stalls around us, the ones working the stalls seemed to be students and before I could point this fact out to anyone, Kuro seemed to have noticed my lingering stare toward some girls inside one of the stalls, selling some sort of sweets, "Our school organized this because summer break is about to happen soon," he answered my non-vocal question.

"Is it okay for us to be here, then?" Charlie voiced a genuine concern as she seemed to have scooted closer to us throughout the whole conversation, trying to avoid any of the passing students around us.

Kuro shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be? We wouldn't have brought you all this way if it wasn't okay," I almost could've believed him, if I didn't know any better. It's quite dark already, the sun has set already, so it wouldn't surprise me if he'd have brought us here even if it was 'Nekoma students only' I was about to retort something when suddenly, someone bumped into me from behind me, "Sorry, Sally-chan," Bokuto was quick to apologize as he held my steady by my shoulders and it was a good thing he did that because Charlie was standing right in front of me. At the sight of me nearly falling on her, she jumped back, startled, letting out a suppressed squeal.

I let out a startled sorry in her direction before turning my head to look at Bokuto, who had turned to talk to someone, who seemed to be apologizing to him. It seems like this person bumped into him as well.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Bokuto turned his head toward me again, our faces only inches apart as he still had his hands on my shoulders. If he wasn't this tall, I'm sure, our noses would be touching.

Quickly turning to look at the others again, I realized that Bokuto and I were now standing alone in this mess of people. I felt a pang of hurt at the thought that they just went on ahead without us. Even Kenma was nowhere to be seen.

"Come," Bokuto broke the silence first, suddenly standing beside me, my heart almost unnoticeably speeding up as he grasped my hand, "we should try and find them before the firework starts," he said as we started at a slower pace, slowly walking toward the first booth, selling some sort of candy. Bokuto bought two candied apples and before I could protest, he handed me one, the look he was giving me not leaving much room for protest. So instead of saying that I didn't want it, I took it with a quiet "thanks," as we continued on, looking at all the things on display for sale, most of these being all kinds of foods and drinks, but also small games like shooting ranges. With balls instead of toy guns. 

That's where we found Rose and Charlie, the other three still missing. Rose just paid for three balls and was about to throw the first one when Charlie saw Bokuto and I approaching them, she waved after Rose threw and hit her target on spot, "We lost Anna," it didn't sound like she was worried. It was more of a statement than anything.

I sighed. Great, "Where did you last see her?" I asked after Rose threw her second ball and hit the cans perfectly, again.

I know asking that wouldn't get us far anyway. She could be anywhere by this point, "She was right next to us when we got here," Rose said, finally turning as she just threw her last ball, hugging her brand-new, huge stuffed bunny closely to her chest. She looked down slightly and raised her brow at me, but didn't say anything further.

"Do you know where Kuro-chan and the others went, then?" I asked, only a little hopeful of finding the others before the firework starts up. Rose and Charlie shook their heads as Bokuto started to look around, clearly having a better view of our surroundings, as he was taller than most of the other students here, including us.

"I think that's Anna-chan over there," he points somewhere further somewhere, though there's no way I could be able to see what he sees. 

Heading in the general direction of wherever he pointed, Bokuto lead the way and soon enough we arrived at a clearing of some sort. There was barely anyone around anymore, but sure enough, there was Anna, happily eating her ice cream while watching the fireflies flying around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I have no idea what I'm doing, but trust me, I know where I'm going with this.
> 
> Oh and.
> 
> Happy late Valentine's day. I had work this year but I hope, you got to have fun. (Work was still somewhat fun but I think you know what I mean)


	27. A bonny Prize

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. I could hear how displeased she was just by the sound of her voice, "eating ice cream," Anna replies, matter-of-factly. Rose seemed to grunt a reply as Charlie suppressed her laughter.

"We can see that... why are you all the way over here?" I asked the question Rose most likely meant to ask. Anna turned to me confused her eyes trailing down for a second before meeting my eyes, "Fireflies," was her reply as though the reason as to why she was here was so clear that she deems it rediculous that she'd need to voice it.

"Yeah... Of course..." Rose sighed, "have you seen Akaashi, Kuro, and..." she glanced at me for a second as I mouth 'Ken' to her, "and... Ken?" Anna shook her head, "I thought they'd be with you..." 

After a while, Charlie pipes up again, "Maybe we should... split up and look for them?" she sounded unsure of herself. And she should. This is a terrible idea. As I was about to respond, Anna beat me to it, "Great! I'll look over there," Anne vaguely pointed in some random direction and already started walking that way when Rose caught her arm, "Oh no, you're not. You're staying with Charlie and me"

Wait! Why are we already making up teams?

"Are you sure splitting up is a good idea? We just found each other and now we're splitting up again?" I voice my concerns about the idea. Rose nodded, "I know but this way we're more likely to find them," Rose's intense stare makes me unsettled but at the same time, I don't actually know what else to do. Who knows whether we will find them anyway?

"I'm sorry..." Charlie mumbles at the realization that I don't like her idea. I shake my head at her to silently tell her that it's fine and take a deep breath, "Okay... We'll meet over where the firework is supposed to happen later, alright?" I reluctantly agree even though I still don't like the idea.

Everyone nods and suddenly Bokuto and I are standing amidst the fireflies and it's quiet. Too quiet.

Well... This is awkward... 

I need to say something. 

Anything.

"Any-" I swallow quickly, cringing at myself, "Um- Any idea where they might be?" I turn to look at Bokuto but he doesn't even look at me. In fact, he doesn't react in the slightest as if he hadn't even realized that I'd said anything. Come to think of it... He's been mostly quiet this whole time. It's actually somewhat creepy that he's so uncharacteristically silent.

I try to reach up to touch his hand but realize that he's still holding onto that hand tightly, however, the motion does seem to pull him out of whatever thoughts had kept him motionless this whole time and his eyes suddenly snap to mine. 

At first, I couldn't bring myself to say anything as Bokuto just stared at me, wide-eyed but, swallowing, I took a deep breath, "Are you okay?" I ask quietly, concern lacing my tone. 

I should have noticed his off behavior sooner... 

What kind of friend am I?

At first, Bokuto didn't answer.

"Bokuto?" I reached my other hand up to touch his arm lightly. Before I could touch him though, he recoiled, jumping back slightly. I tried to mask the hurt I felt in that moment by asking him again if he was alright.

Instead of answering he just mumbled an apology, "we should try and find the others, right?" the grin he sent my way looked strained. Almost as though it was physically hurting him to smile. 

I didn't say anything else as he pulled me after him and it wasn't until we neared the throwing booth were we found Rose and Charlie earlier that I realized we had walked past it several times now and still couldn't find any of the others. It was also then that Bokuto spoke up again, "Rose-chan is pretty good at throwing, isn't she?" he asked as we came to a stop in front of the booth. 

When I realized he couldn't see me nod from behind him I cleared my throat slightly, "Yeah... she used to play Softball until a year or so ago," I turned to look at the booth as well. She was really good at it, too... I used to go to her matches all the time.

"She played in a softball club?" Bokuto looked surprised, "I didn't take her for the sporty type," he trailed off, "in a non-offensive way, that is," he quickly added as I shook my head, "She didn't play in a school club but in a small local team for younger kids and teenagers," I clarified, "and it's fine... probably..." I tried to reassure him, "I don't know why exactly she'd stopped playing but she didn't like P.E. in school even before that," I explained.

"Wasn't she good?" Bokuto raised his eyebrows

"Depends on how you'd define 'good'..." I trailed off, "she usually never did more than necessary during P.E. and usually, you can't choose what you'd like to do during P.E... Of course, there were more fun topics where we'd all give it our best but other than that, P.E. was just kind of boring..."

Bokuto nodded as he looked back at the booth.

Before I knew what was happening, Bokuto had let go of my hand was already paying the girl inside the booth to play as well. I slowly walked up to him after he threw his first ball. He hit. Just like Rose. Maybe a little better but I couldn't really tell.

After his second ball hit its target as well I spoke up, "You're pretty good yourself," when he didn't respond I continued, "no wonder though, you're a good spiker as well," I watched him as he threw his last ball. Still no reaction, "... and a great Ace as well," I was quieter this time. 

Still nothing.

I sighed quietly as the girl congratulated Bokuto and told him that he could pick anything from the prizes in the booth.

Flattery is not going to get me anywhere with this, it seems...

"Do you-" I was interrupted in turning to look at Bokuto again when something got thrust in my face with a force that had me nearly toppling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write a few Chapters in advance and I'm liking how they've turned out so far!


	28. A reassuring Confession

Barely able to catch myself before falling over, I take a look at the culprit.

A... bear? I pulled the stuffed animal further away from my face.

Not a bear... 

Turning it over, I realized that it was a huge white cat with little specks of black and gray.

When I turned to Bokuto to ask him what this is for, he already went ahead. I offered a quick, polite good-bye to the girl in the booth and hurried after Bokuto, quickly catching up to him.

Upon catching up, Bokuto suddenly stopped, which caused me to run straight into him. I was about to ask him why he'd stopped when he turned around and send me an actual, genuine smile. A smile that stopped me in my tracks of addressing his off behavior, "The firework is about to start," was all he said before he grabbed my free hand that wasn't holding up this giant cat plush and started walking in a slower pace toward the clearing from earlier. Only now, it was filled with people. 

How long have we been straying around, looking for everyone? Surely it couldn't have been that long... 

It did get somewhat dark though, and it was starting to get colder as well.

I strained my neck, trying to spot any familiar faces amongst the sea of students but was unable to find anyone. I was about to ask Bokuto whether he could see anyone when he started to walk through the mess of people toward a more quieter part of the clearing, "From what Kuroo told me, we'll be able to see the firework best from over here," he stopped. We were little ways away from the crowd of people now, "I'm sure they'll show up here at some point," Bokuto sounded so sure of himself that I couldn't help but believe him.

It's going to be alright.

The following silence is comfortable, unlike the last ones. I wasn't even about to say anything but suddenly remembered something. Letting go of Bokuto's hand, I started searching my pockets. After a bit of fumbling, I got what I'd searched for, holding my hand out to Bokuto, "A 'thanks' for the owl keychain you gave me," I explained as he didn't make a move in taking the keychain from me.

"What's this?" he asked once he took it and looked at it more closely. I faltered for a second, "A... Tanuki?" it sounded more like a question. To be honest, I wasn't actually sure what this is supposed to be... I just thought it looked cute, somehow. Bokuto shook his head in thought.

"It's not... I've seen one before and they don't look like this," he explained slowly. I didn't know what to say except, "Maybe we can ask Rose later... She usually knows this kind of stuff," silence falls again after he nods. For a while, the distant chattering from the other students is the only thing to be heard. 

Is this how it's going to be?

All of these awkward silences are going to kill me. Should I say something? 

What are we supposed to talk about? 

I still can't help but feel that this awkward tension between us is my fault... Everything was fine until I decided to open my mouth and confess...

"I've been thinking," bokuto starts after a while, nearly making me jump from the suddenness of his voice cutting through the silence, "I think... I probably owe you an apology," he trailed off toward the end, seeming nervous.

"For what?" I asked as he didn't continue. Bokuto hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "Kuroo told me about your conversation, and-" 

"What... conversation?" I interrupted him, my insecurity skyrocketing. I couldn't look Bokuto in the eye, not liking where this was going. At all.

Bokuto hesitated, "At the store... Yesterday..." 

He did what?! I didn't want to listen to him any further. I wanted to run away and maybe scream and Kuro along the way.

How could he?

I trusted him!

I didn't even realize that I'd begun to retreat when Bokuto suddenly grabbed my shoulders, stopping my now failed attempt to get out of this situation, "I don't know what exactly you two talked about but..." he took a deep breath, "I don't... hate you..." he was looking at me with such intensity that I was barely able to hold eye contact. 

Okay... So Kuro didn't tell him everything we talked about...

Still doesn't verify that Kuro didn't say too much, though... Come to think of it... What exactly did Kuro say, anyway?

I took a deep breath, "Is this what you've been thinking about this whole day?" Even if Kuro had said too much, it wouldn't be Bokuto's fault. There's no reason to be angry with him... I can deal with Kuro later, "I can't... I don't like the idea of you thinking that I don't like you anymore," his voice trailed off toward the end and it was quiet in a way that I almost didn't catch his next words, "especially since that couldn't be further from the truth," he was hugging me now. I couldn't help but notice how much I've missed this over time, I had grown so used to this that'd when it was gone, I realized how much it actually meant.

I also noticed how glad I was that he couldn't see my face this way. I was blushing beyond belief, my heart speeding up at his words or his actions, I didn't know.

We were startled by the sound of cheering as the firework started and Bokuto pulled away slightly, though not letting go of my shoulders. We watched the firework for a little while until I heard him say something.

It was so quiet, though, that I couldn't make out what exactly he had said and when I turned to look at him to ask him what he'd said, I was stunned silent by something else entirely.


	29. A Lingering Question

I felt my whole face heating up, my eyes widened in shock as Bokuto pulled away again. I started shaking slightly, my head and chest feeling fuzzy as my heartbeat started to grow much faster.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at him with widened eyes, but thankfully, I didn't need to say anything as Bokuto beat me to it, "I really didn't want to pressure you into anything," he took a deep breath as pink started dusting his cheeks, "especially since it seemed to make you feel extremely bad," he cleared his throat, "but I just need to ask you-"

Bokuto was interrupted as I let out a yelp, feeling all the air being pushed out of my lungs. My eyes shot open, and for a few seconds, I was confused about my surroundings, my face still tingling from the sensation of the dream and my head still feeling fuzzy.

It took me a few beats to recognize my surroundings as our shared bedroom.

What had woken me up? Was it just a dream? 

A look to my right told me that it might not have been a dream. Next to my futon sat a huge stuffed cat, staring at me.

When I looked back to the ceiling, wondering just how much of last night wasn't a dream, I was met with a Cheshire cat-like grin, "Happy Birthday!" Rose squealed as she slumped down on my stomach again, making me yelp and sit up. That at least answers, what had woken me up.

Oh, right.

My eyes widened with realization, "Thanks," I grinned back at her, "for waking me up so roughly," I raised my brow at her as she pouted, "But you were taking so long to wake up!" she whined as she finally sat up and suddenly her grin was back in place, "which reminds me," the glint in her eyes was making me slightly nervous but I tried my best to hide my unease, "What exactly happened between the two of you? When we caught up to you, you were both acting weird," her brow raised suspiciously as I didn't answer straight away.

"Um... What do you mean?" I cringed at how weird my voice sounded and cleared my throat, looking away from her when her grin widened, "You know what I'm talking about, Summer. Something happened between Bokuto and you," she poked my cheek, "see? You're blushing," if I thought her grin couldn't get any wider, I was proven wrong as it got even wider than before.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I tried to swat her hand away from my face but that didn't make her grin falter at all, "Nothing... happened," I swallowed. 

'At least I think it didn't' I added in my head.

Rose didn't seem to believe that but let it drop anyway, which I was thankful for since I didn't know for sure myself. I remember that Bokuto and I watched the firework together since we couldn't find the others before it started. I also remember that we made up somehow and Bokuto apologizing for... something... Everything after that is somewhat of a blur. And because of the dream, I can't tell whether those things actually happened. If it did, I don't know how I could face Bokuto tomorrow...

After a while Kuro, Akaashi and Kenma appeared out of seemingly nowhere and Rose, Anna, and Charlie soon followed...

I also remember that saying goodbye to Bokuto was really awkward... Though that awkwardness was only on my part... Bokuto seemed fine... glad, even...

"Earth to Summer," Rose waved her hand in front of my face, "are you coming, or not? Breakfast is ready and we need to hurry if we want to get there on time," she tried to hurry me to get up as she was now crouching down next to me. It is now that I realize that she's already fully dressed.

"Getting where?" I asked as I got up to dress in fresh clothes. When she didn't answer by the time I was nearly finished, I turned to her and saw her looking intently at her phone, seemingly texting someone.

Figuring that I wasn't going to get an answer I took my phone and was greeted by several chat notifications on my screen. Opening them, I realized most of them were happy birthday wishes, to which I quickly replied with a 'thanks' and several happy smilies to go along with them.

The group chat was full of questions as to where everyone was from last night. Apparently Rose had asked more than just a few times where Bokuto and I were.

I felt slightly guilty at that as I hadn't been on my phone until just now and quickly replied with 'In front of you' which was followed by a groan and a "Come on now," from Rose who started to drag me out of the room and down the stairs.

On my way there, I opened the last chat notification from Bokuto, which was just a simple 'good morning' along with a 'happy birthday' I hesitated slightly before replying with a 'thanks' and 'good morning' of my own, before slipping my phone into my pocket and sitting down for breakfast.

Somehow, I felt slightly light-headed as I might little conversation with both of Akaashi's parents and the others during breakfast.

I wonder where we're going...


	30. A Happy Day

Everything was huge.

The confusion of earlier was pushed back to the back of my mind and instead replaced by buzzing excitement that made my bones rattle with nerves and anticipation.

We were in the middle of a huge theme park on the outskirts of Tokyo. Surrounding us were several rides and a mass of people. Screams and laughs filled the air, building up the tension as we decided on our first ride.

"How about the free-fall tower, then," Rose asked, jokingly. I shivered at the idea, my stomach was left in nervous flips as I looked up at the ride Rose was pointing at, "Good idea," I laughed nervously, "I didn't want to go to school anyway, so dying here might come in handy," Rose snorted and went off in the direction of a map to see where to go first. 

"Why don't you want to go to school?" she glanced at me over her shoulder, "Because of Bokuto?" she tried hard to hide her smile at that, though her eyes still looked concerned. 

"What about Bokuto?" asked Anna, confused, "Did something happen?" she looked between Rose and me before turning her eyes to Charlie, hoping that she'd know something.

"I don't know what happened," she just shrugged, "Bokuto and Sally were already acting weird when we got back to them," Rose nodded as Anna and Charlie looked to her for confirmation. 

Then, their eyes turned simultaneously turned to me, a silent question glittering in their eyes. I cleared my throat and looked at the map, pretending to gather my thoughts, "Let's go here first," I pointed to a ride on the map and looked back at the others. I'm not telling them what I think might've happened. Maybe it didn't even happen at all.

I need to talk to Bokuto. Somehow.

Though, I don't know how I'll face him yet.

Rose looked at the ride I pointed at and nodded, "Let's go there, then," she smiled lightly, "it's your birthday, after all," Rose took another look at the map and started off in a random direction, Anna immediately following after. Charlie and I took another look at the map, confused, "Rose! That's the wrong way!" Charlie hurried after her, whisper-yelling.

Slightly red in the face, Rose came back to take a look at the map to point out where she was going to go, to which Charlie pointed out that she wouldn't have made it there from how she was actually going.

It took a bit of walking around, but we finally made it to our first ride.

That's how we spent nearly all day. Looking at maps, enjoying rides, buying our photos, in which I always had the same, strained expression. Most of the rides were extremely high up, which I had trouble dealing with as I'd get more and more nauseous just at the thought of the distance between me and the ground. 

I was somewhat proud of me as I thought I'd close my eyes in fear of the height more times than I actually did. Most of it was simply because of the wind.

By the time we went to get something to eat, it was already late afternoon. A slight shiver went down my spine as we sat down outside. The wind had picked up a little, "You cold?" I looked toward Rose, who wasn't looking at me but rather at Anna, who was shaking like a leaf.

Anna looked up from her meal to glare at Rose, "No," she stated before resuming to eat her fries. Rose nodded, "Of course not," before she too, went back to her fries.

I smiled to myself but hid it behind my hand as I ate. I've missed this. Going out. Just the four of us.

"Tadaima!"

"We're back!"

Rose and I called out at the same time only to be startled with loud cheers and I was nearly run over by a tall figure that proceeded to scoop me up in a hug that pushed all the air out of my lungs, "Happy birthday, Nacchan!" Kuro sang as he twirled me around before setting me down from his bear hug.

I was perplexed as I followed Kuro and Bokuto, who I only now realized stood behind Kuro, toward the dining room, unconsciously avoiding eye-contact with Bokuto.

In the dining room were Akaashi, his parents, and Kenma, already sitting at the decorated table. The table was somehow bigger than I recalled and a few chairs were added to accommodate the extra set of people who were to sit down at it.

In the middle of the table sat a huge plate with a cake on top. As I went to inspect it closer I realized that there was 'Happy Birthday' written in sloppy handwriting, "Kuroo-kun brought this cake for you!" Akaashi's mother said happily, "You didn't tell us that today was your birthday, Sally-chan!" she sounded almost accusing toward the end as Kuro pushed me to sit down next to Bokuto, who already sat down, before claiming the chair on the other side of me for himself, "I made it myself," Kuro gushed proudly as he grinned at me.

I nodded, still trying to process what was happening as I looked up to meet Rose's eyes, who sat across from me between Anna and Charlie, and she tilted her head at me before nodding slightly. Somehow that managed to pull me out of my stupor and I cleared my throat gently. 

"Um... Thank you, I didn't think to mention it earlier as we were planning for the trip..." I trailed off, "but you didn't need to go out of your way to do this," I said before quickly adding, "though I am grateful that you did, anyway," I smiled at everyone at the table, pausing slightly as my gaze met Bokuto's before looking away as Kuro nudged me, "Let's eat then!" he grinned.


	31. A Rollercoaster of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to editing this disaster.
> 
> It's not that different, but I changed a few things that my tired, sick brain messed up (in my eyes)

I was the one to cut the cake, and I was excited to do so as I was overflown with happiness that they would do something like this for me, but also slight embarrassment as now the attention was on me alone.

When I went to give everyone a pice themselves, Akaashi's mother interrupted me by taking the task upon herself, telling me that I should sit back down again, which I gladly did.

We ate and talked for a while, but before long, we all had enough cake, and as Akaashi retreated to his room, Kuro and Kenma had to leave soon, too.

"Can we talk?" Bokuto asked as he was about to leave as well, "About yesterday?" seeing Bokuto nervous was a rare occasion but right now, he looked more than just nervous, which, in turn, made me nervous as well. Still, I nodded in agreement. 

I need to make sure about what happened, anyway.

"We'll be upstairs, Summer," I nearly forgot that they were still here, and, slightly embarrassed, I nodded at them before following Bokuto outside. We walked for a while, and soon, we were at the local park. There was no one else here at the moment, seeing as it was a Sunday.

We went for the swings and sat down there.

It struck me as weird that I, for a change, wasn't nervous at all. Normally, being alone with Bokuto, especially after that dream I had, would make me immensely nervous, but right now, I was surprisingly calm. Bokuto and I just talked for a while. He was getting excited about the training camp with Kuro's school, along with other schools from the area, and one more from further away.

Before long, though, it got a little quieter and I felt the reason why he wanted to talk in the first place approach quickly.

"I meant what I said yesterday," Bokuto turned to look at me, "will you go out with me?"

My heart suddenly skipped a beat again and I failed to think clearly for a few beats.

"Sally?" Bokuto's voice startled me out of whatever was or wasn't going on in my head, and I quickly nodded, "Yes," I smiled nervously at Bokuto.

Bokuto seemed surprised, "really?" he seemed a mix of dumbfounded and anxious, but when I nodded, he jumped up from his seat and nearly jumped on me, as he hugged me.

Since I wasn't prepared for this, I quickly lost my balance and fell backward, grabbing at anything in the process.

As I landed on the ground, I could momentarily feel all the air being pushed out of my lungs, "Sorry..." Bokuto laughed sheepishly. When I opened my eyes I had golden ones staring right in front of me as Bokuto pulled me up to a sitting position.

"It's... fine," I muttered. His eyes... Now that I think of it... I've avoided looking at them like this for as long as I can remember. 

"Are you sure?" Bokuto's grin was sheepish, "Is everything alright?"

"I haven't seen your eyes from this close before," I voiced before I could stop myself, and blushed furiously. Bokuto seemed puzzled for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter, "What I mean is-"

I stumbled on my words until they just left me altogether when Bokuto's lips made contact with my cheek, "You're incredibly cute when you're blushing," the way his voice sounded made my blush just deepen further, and if I hadn't been feeling this weird, I would've probably argued against his point. 

When Bokuto managed to stop laughing, he helped me untangle myself from the swing, and I managed to stand up without making a fool of myself.

Bokuto happily held my hand, as we made our way out of the park again. It was already turning dark, as the pinks and oranges turned in to darker shades of blue, so I offered to walk him to the train station, but he refused.

However, since neither of us was ready to say goodbye just yet, he still walked me back to Akaashi's house. We continued talking for a few minutes before he gave me one last hug before he left to go home himself.

'Today was a good birthday.'

That thought lingered all the way upstairs and until I was back in my room, where I found Anna, Charlie, and Rose talking to each other. As soon as they noticed my arrival, though, they stopped talking.

"And?" Rose asked me, motioning for me to sit down with them. I hesitated but ended up sitting with them and telling them what had happened, leaving out some of the more embarrassing details. 

Saying it out loud somehow made it feel official in a way, I hadn't fully processed it until now.

Bokuto asked me to be his girlfriend.

And I didn't freak out or run away. I was proud of myself in a weird way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, a lot has been going on lately and I've been feeling sick these past few days (just a cold, not Corona)
> 
> Next one will hopefully be longer again!


	32. A rough Day at School

Monday came quicker than anticipated.

We were currently sat in the second period. Math.

I sighed. The period was almost over, and we just sat and took notes of the most important things. It felt like the day should be nearly over already. 

Time seemed to be ticking by much slower, as we waited for school to end. Or the first break.

Whichever came faster.

Five minutes, I noted as my eyes glanced at the clock yet another time.

My eyes drifted back to the teacher, hoping to whoever was listening, that the teacher won't notice me glancing at the clock every few seconds. I heard that could be considered rude, and I have no interest in being scolded for my impatience.

Not any time soon, at least.

When the long-anticipated bell finally rung, I packed my things in record timing, waiting for the others to follow suit, I sat nervously.

Just now, I realized that having the first break also meant that we'd get to see Akaashi and Bokuto again.

I kind of dreaded seeing him again, as I didn't know how to act just yet.

Though sooner rather than later, I would find out, as Rose tapped my shoulder, "You coming?" she raised her eyebrows at me, waiting for me to stand up.

I nodded, Anna and Charlie were already at the door when I joined Rose to go up the staircase to the rooftop.

Bokuto and Akaashi weren't there yet, so the four of us sat and ate with little conversation between Anna and Charlie, who were discussing some book that Anna had read recently, "It's the saddest excuse of a friendship I have ever read in a book," Anna complained for the umpteenth time within the last twenty-four hours, "and the worst part? The author actually knows how to portray friendships! I had high hopes for this book!" you could practically taste the disappointment that dripped off her voice.

I understand her disappointment, though. From what I heard, this really is the saddest excuse of a friendship. 

The heroine just trots after the guy she likes, completely forgetting about her other friends. Then, the guy friend who has a crush on her is only used to get her homework done and once he dies, for whatever reason, she's suddenly all sad about it, as though he had mattered to her before his death.

It's ridiculous.

I was so lost in thought that I nearly yelped as Bokuto sat down next to me, "Hey! What're you talking about?" he asked Anna, who immediately went on a rant.

Judging by his expression, Bokuto was surprised the bookworm could talk so much, though, he immediately joined in on her rant when he got the rough grip on what Anna was complaining about.

It was kind of nice to see that nothing has changed between the six of us. I was somewhat afraid that things would change now.

My worry was completely unwarranted, though, as it turns out.

And by the time the bell rang again, I was actually disappointed that we'd have to part. It was so refreshing to listen to Bokuto, Anna, and Charlie complain about the book. At least now I know what I shouldn't read. Not that I find the time to read much anyway. Apart from the monthly shonen jump.

When we made it half-way to the third-year floor, I trailed behind with Bokuto, who suddenly stopped me just before reaching the last step, "Come watch practice later," he said before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went on his way to his classroom. I blushed bright red as I realized Rose was grinning at me. I quickly went past her and walked behind Anna and Charlie, who had been in front of us this whole time. At least they didn't see anything they could hold against me.

I felt Rose's eyes burning into my skull as we sat in class again. I sighed internally.

This is going to be a long day.

I wasn't wrong. 

It felt like an eternity until we spend lunch break in our classroom, comparing our notes of the day so far.

Rose was explaining some math equations to Anna, while Charlie and I helped each other with English.

It's almost funny how we have to help each other with the task that should be easiest but even as native speakers, we have to say everything aloud to understand what the Katakana mean. It's close to regular English but still too different to be considered easy.

And even after all this time, I still had trouble understanding some of the things written in Katakana without saying them aloud.

It's somewhat pathetic, really.

"Rose?" Charlie whined as we struggled with reading a question for more than ten minutes. Rose sighed, we had interrupted her mid-sentence. She took a quick glance at my worksheet for what might not even count as a second before muttering out, "Sam's father has a huge collection of vinyl in their basement," I groaned.

It's harder than it looks, I swear.

How can she read those so easily anyway?

"Thanks," Charlie chimed happily, "Now, what's the Japanese word for vinyl?" Charlie looked at me, and I shrugged, fishing out my phone and doing a quick google search, "according to Google, it's just that. 'Binīru'," I replied before writing down the sentence in Japanese.

Just after finishing with the last question, the bell rang again, and we quickly moved our tables apart again and got seated before the teacher entered the class.

I glanced at the clock.

Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually planned on re-writing the last chapter and posting the new version along with this one, but as I'm still sick, I didn't feel like it.
> 
> I might do it for next week, though...
> 
> This is just a filler, describing an average day at school before... things happen...
> 
> Stay tuned for next week! 
> 
> (for hopefully, a double update with an updated chapter 31, since I'm not happy with how that turned out.)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to call this chapter

Anna and I groaned in pain as we tried to push against the huge form that had crushed us against the ground.

"Sal. This is your fault," Anna grumbled out beside me as the giant finally stood back up.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked from beside us as she took a step toward us again. She had moved out of the way along with Charlie before. I nodded as I got up, helping Anna along the way.

I looked up at Lev, who was beaming at us excitedly, he seemed to be about to say something when he got kicked from behind, "What are you doing out here?" the smaller one, Yaku, turned to us and apologized for Lev's behavior. I couldn't help the smile as I nodded at him.

Some things just never change, do they?

"Remind me why we are watching practice today, again," Anna grumbled behind me as we made our way up the stairwell to the tribunes. I sighed internally, "I promised Bokuto I'd watch today. I don't know why you're here," I answered before closing the door after us.

"We're here because we didn't want you to be bored without us," said Rose, though, she was looking at Anna, who sighed, cramming through her bag to get out the book she had brought to school, "Okay," she chimed, suddenly happy again.

If I hadn't known her for so long, I'd probably think of her mood swings as weird. 

I looked down toward Bokuto and the others warming up before the practice match. None of us were aware of the match being scheduled before we ran into Lev just outside the gym.

My eyes caught Kuro's and the thumbs-up he sent my way gave me a bad feeling about today. Nonetheless, I waved at him.

'Cheer for me!' he mouthed up toward me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

Is he trying to irk off the team we're supposed to be cheering for? I glanced at Bokuto, who seemed unassuming, talking to Akaashi energetically, when my eyes wandered to Kuro again, he was grinning up at me and he mouthed something else, though, I didn't quite catch that.

'What?' I mouthed back, but Kuro just shook his head mouthing 'later,' before he turned to talk to Kenma.

Kenma sighed before glancing over Bokuto's team and replying to Kuro.

"Summer?" Rose's voice startled me out of my thoughts and my eyes snapped away from Kuro to land on Rose instead.

"Huh?" smart.

"I asked what you were talking about," she motioned her head back to the Nekoma players.

I frowned, "Who?" 

"You and Kuro-san," Rose clarified and I nodded, thinking about it for a few seconds before coming up with nothing.

"I have no idea," I told her semi-honestly, "he wants to talk to me after," I shrugged.

"Who's that guy?" Charlie suddenly spoke up, nervously glancing at the court, "He's been staring at us for a while now," she sounded uncomfortable and I followed her gaze to the players, though none of then stuck out at first.

Upon closer inspection, I saw one of them glaring in our direction, more or less nervously. When I looked at him, I wracked my brain for a name, but I don't think Kuro ever introduced us to the whole team. Upon the few we have met, he was never one of them. He had an undercut, with the top dyed blonde. His eyes were staring at us, though, I couldn't quite decipher the emotion behind them. It was somewhere between anger and nervousness.

"Not sure... I've seen him a few times, but I don't know his name," I glanced at Charlie beside me, "He's on Kuro-chan's team, so he can't be a bad person," I shrugged, and Charlie cleared her throat, averting her eyes from the guy for one last time when the practice match finally began.

"When did you promise him, anyway?" Charlie asked out of the blue and I looked at her, trying to gather what she's talking about, "To watch practice, I mean," she clarified.

"Earlier before we went to our classroom," Rose beat me to answering, leaning forward slightly to look around me at Charlie, "though it didn't sound like a question from him," Rose Eyes trailed toward me and I sighed.

"Rose you didn't have to-"

"No, it's fine. We love accompanying you," Rose interrupted me. 

"I didn't ask you to. You could've gone home without me," I frowned at her, and she scoffed lightly.

"You really think we'd much rather leave you alone?" her voice lowered, but she didn't sound angry.

"Yes," the answer didn't come from me, but from Anna, who was suddenly paying attention to our conversation. Her answer sounded so matter-of-fact that at first, I didn't know how to react.

"Of course you do. Summer we're your friends, you know?" I turned my head back to Rose, frowning.

"Anna-" I started.

"But you thought it, too," Rose interrupted again and I could hear Anna hum in appreciation.

"I didn't," I mumbled out, feeling pressured to talk, trying to focus on the game instead.

I could hear Rose sigh beside me, but she didn't say anything else, opting to watch the practice match instead.

I felt oddly relieved and panicked at the same time as I watched the practice match.

I don't realize when it happened but now that I was genuinely watching, I realized that Bokuto wasn't getting any tosses anymore. Now, usually, this happened only later on in matches, which is what confused me.

I let my gaze wander over to Kuro's side and saw him smirking triumphantly. When my eyes drifted to the score, I saw that they were already in the second set.

When did that happen?

My eyes went to Bokuto again, just as he was glancing at the tribunes and our eyes met for what must've been less than a second before he quickly looked away again.

Didn't Akaashi say Bokuto liked being watched?


	34. A suspicious Distraction

"What just happened?" Anna leaned closer to me as she whispered, but I just shrugged helplessly.

I really didn't know.

Akaashi hadn't set a ball for Bokuto until near the end of the third set. 

But that wasn't what had us this confused. Bokuto's mood swings were common knowledge at this point.

Granted, usually, he only gets like this once in a game at most, but it's not like we haven't seen anything like this before.

What had us confused weren't the Fukurōdani boys, but rather the team of Nekoma.

Kuro is a good player. I know that.

I always knew that.

But he was somewhat different today.

During their last set, my eyes kept drifting between Bokuto and Kuro, wondering what had happened in this short amount of time.

Everything had been fine after Bokuto caught himself, but as it had happened all over again, none of us could tell what had set it off this time.

Every time I glanced back at Kuro I was met with the same smirk I had seen for the entirety of this practice match. He had been plotting something this whole time, and, apparently, it had worked out just fine for him.

I glanced down at my hands and thought back to the start of the match.

'Watch me.'

It suddenly clicked.

Fukurodani had lost.

I let out a sigh as I followed the others downstairs for the break that they would most likely have right now.

It's still too early for practice to end.

When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Kuro and Bokuto argue in hushed voices. The whole situation was odd on its own already, but after that match, I couldn't tell what was happening anymore.

When they saw us approaching, it looked like a switch was set in Bokuto, and suddenly, he was himself again.

Or so it seemed.

I could still tell something was off as I took a step closer to Kuro, "What happened?" I whispered quiet enough so none of the others would hear.

Kuro just sent a smirk at me in return, "I don't know what you're talking about," he raised his hands in feigned innocence.

"Yeah, right," I muttered as I turned away from him. That scheming asshole wouldn't tell me anything.

I glanced at Bokuto.

Asking him what happened seemed like the worst idea yet. I probably shouldn't do that.

"That aside," Kuro slung his arm over my shoulder, leaning in closer, "let's go to the store today," he chimed happily as I struggled to get away from him again.

"You're sweaty," I protested, "Let go!"

"Are you saying I stink?" Kuro let me go, placing his hand over his chest in feigned hurt.

I scoffed at him, shaking my head anyway.

"Do you want to go to the store after practice?" I asked instead, directing the question at everyone except Kuro, who, in turn, started smiling triumphantly. 

I was greeted with nods from my friends, "Not like we have anything better to do anyway," Anna added.

Time went by quickly from that point onward. Fukurōdani had won the second match, and Bokuto seemed to be in a better mood overall. Kuro seemed to be in a good mood, too. From what I could tell, anyway. But then again, I don't think I've ever seen him in a bad mood before.

"And they keep complaining about everything!" Anna exclaimed, "It's so annoying," she was currently complaining to Kuro and Bokuto about the book she had been reading for the past few days. 

It started out with her complaining to Rose and me, but then Kuro asked what she was talking about, and now he and Bokuto were complaining along with her. 

It seemed as though nothing had happened before, but the bad feeling I had about today never left me.


	35. A Day of Preparations

"Do we have everything?" Rose asked as she walked back into our room, and I nodded slowly.

"I think so..." I trailed off, uncertain, "Is everything okay with Anna and Charlie?" I glanced at Rose over my shoulder before zipping my bag closed.

"They said they have everything," Rose didn't sound convinced as I turned to grab her bag as well before making my way past her and to the room next door.

"If you forget anything, we could still take the train to come back here, you know?" I said as I placed mine and Rose's bag next to the door.

Anna groaned from her position on the floor, already reading again. It looks like she is done, at least. 

When my eyes turned to Charlie, I noticed the problem. Charlie sat on the ground where her futon used to be, looking between her phone and around the room nervously.

"Charlie-"

"I know... but I don't want us to come back here just because I forgot something..." she went back to her phone, probably scrolling through her list of things she'd need for the two weeks.

"Do we take our homework with us?" Rose walked into the room, holding our textbooks. 

"No," was Anna's immediate reply, and I closed my mouth again. I was actually going to suggest just packing them in case we decide to do our homework once we're there. We might as well get it over with.

"Okay..." Rose trailed off as she set down our textbooks on Anna's desk, before sitting down next to Charlie, glancing at her list, "What's missing?"

"I don't know..." Charlie whined, "I think I forgot writing something on my list..."

Anna let out a sound of sympathy as she looked up from her book for maybe less than a second, barely glancing in Charlie's direction, before going back to reading. 

"I already have everything packed," Anna grumbled as Rose reached over to nudge her.

I sighed as I went over to Charlie's desk, quickly glancing over the things, "I don't think you forgot anything," I started and continued before Charlie had the chance to protest, "and even  _ if _ you did, we could always just come back and get it," I tried to reassure her.

"But then I'd be wasting our time... and-"

"And what if I forget something?" Rose spoke up from next to her.

Charlie didn't say anything for a few seconds, only looking at Rose as if in doubt.

"That's different..." she mumbled after a while.

"How would that be different?" I asked as I turned around, but the look Rose sent my way, shut me up almost instantly.

I have no room to talk here.

Rose kept talking to Charlie, trying to soothe her into thinking that going back for her is not going out of our way and that we planned on someone forgetting something.

It didn't seem to be working, though, as Charlie just nodded slightly without saying anything. She didn't look convinced.

Rose continued to try and comfort Charlie as I started walking around the room, looking for something she might've forgotten, though I couldn't find anything.

I'm glad that we started packing so early. 

That way we won't miss our train.

I finally decided to sit down next to Anna, who was still reading. 

As soon as I sat down and glanced at the book in Anna's hands, she looked up and filled me in on what happened since we last talked about the book. Apparently, the main heroine is already over the death of her so-called 'best friend' and is currently busy running after her several love interests.

Together, Anna and I started ranting about the book for a while. That is until she started reading again. Now, she was only commenting on some things as they happened.

She was almost finished with the book when Rose stood up around noon, "If we want to arrive before sundown, we should probably catch the next train," what followed was a collective groan of everyone except Rose, who huffed at our behavior.

As we all got up, Anna reluctantly put her book in her bag, before starting to collect a few more things, "I thought you said you were finished?" I shouldered my bag next to Rose.

"Yeah... Well..." Anna trailed off as she put the things in her bag, "I am now," she joined us at the door with her bag over her shoulder.

Rose was the first to leave the room, Charlie following right after her. In the hallway, we ran into Bokuto, who seemed to be talking to Akaashi through the door to his bedroom.

"Are you going out?" he asked as he seemed to notice our presence, and I stopped to answer while Rose, Charlie, and Anna already went downstairs, "Yeah, we'll be staying at my grandparents' cottage for a few weeks," I answered, "I thought you'd be gone by now, too?" I added, referring to their training camp.

Bokuto shook his head, "We leave on Monday," he clarified, as Akaashi opened his door.

"Have fun!" Bokuto called after me as he entered Akaashi's room.

As I hurried downstairs, I was met with tangible impatience, radiating off of my friends, "Hurry up," Rose whisper-shouted.

I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my jacked before quickly following them outside, and we arrived at the train station without any more interruptions.

We got there just in time for our train. 


	36. A Calm Morning

Waking up the next morning, I was confused.

When I turned my head to the side, looking toward Rose, who seemed to be sleeping, and, slowly, I realized where we were.

I let out a sigh before sitting up and searching for my phone. 

It's Monday, at 8 AM. 

I opened the message that popped up on my screen and smiled at the Selfie Kuro sent me of him, Bokuto, and two other kids, that I didn't recognize.

One of them, the smaller one of the two, had orange hair, while the other one had black hair, his scowl contrasting the big grin on the smaller one's face.

"Who's that?" Rose asked sleepily as she placed her chin on my shoulder from behind me.

"I don't know," I replied before sending a picture I took of Rose Chalie and Anna when we arrived yesterday as a quick reply to Kuro.

"He looks kinda cute, though," Rose mumbled as she scooted back to her futon, probably intending on going back to sleep, so I quickly moved after her, and placed her pills next to her head, "Take these before going back to sleep," I muttered before getting up and going downstairs.

I figured now that I'm awake, I might as well take a look around. The last time I was here, I was still a kid. 

Everything felt so familiar and different at the same time. Everything seemed bigger when I was a kid. But Kuro's parents changed a few things, too, I was quick to realize upon entering the day before. 

The furniture was slightly different, too. Naturally, the electric devices were new. The old ones were most likely either broken or a safety hazard for little Kuro to walk around.

I let out a sigh when I opened the backdoor, putting on my shoes before walking outside, grabbing the keys on my way. I haven't been here in ages.

I went past the volleyball net that my grandparents set up for us kids to play, and toward the shed that was placed toward the end of the backyard. In there, everything seemed a little more organized than I remembered, but I was still quick to find what I was looking for. I took a quick look around the shed before pulling out my phone, and snapping a picture of what I found, quickly sending it to Kuro with the caption, 'Look what I found!'

It was an old Volleyball that Kuro, Ken and I signed when we were kids, pretending to be famous. Though, if I remember correctly, Ken was kind of forced to sign his name as well.

Kuro.

Kenma.

Natsu.

"Summer?" I jumped as I was forcefully snapped out of my memories, and started flailing to stop the volleyball from dropping to the ground, before turning around to face Rose.

"Gee... You scared the shit out of me!" I took in deep breaths to calm myself down as Rose walked toward me, further inside the shed, "What are you doing out here?" I fumbled with the ball in my hands, slightly embarrassed that someone would see this.

"'I could ask you the same thing," she huffed as she held out her hands, silently asking me to let her take a closer look at the ball, "What's that?"

"That's..." I trailed off, searching for the right way to put it while I handed the ball to her, "Well, Kuro-chan and I thought it'd be cool to..." Rose turned the ball over and looked at the children's handwriting of our names, before raising her eyebrows at me, and I averted my eyes in embarrassment.

"To pretend to be famous?" I could hear the smile in her voice and cleared my throat before nodding and changing the topic, "Are Anna and Charlie up, yet?"

Rose threw the ball back to me before going outside the shed again, motioning for me to follow her. 

Outside the shed, I saw Anna and Charlie sitting on the bench just next to the backdoor, reading. 

"Didn't you say there is a lake somewhere near this place?" Rose asked seemingly out of nowhere as she sat down between Charlie and Anna, careful not to sit too close to Charlie.

I nodded, walking closer, leaning against the wall next to Anna, "There's a lake somewhere around here... But I don't actually remember how far it is," I scratched the back of my head, "or where exactly it is, for that matter... We'd have to look it up and use Google Maps or something," I concluded, sliding down to a crouching position, holding the ball in front of my crouching form.

* * *

"I think I found it!" Charlie exclaimed after a while of searching on her phone, "it should be in that direction," Charlie pointed somewhere behind the shed, looking uncertain, "I don't know for certain though," she handed her phone to Rose and I leaned in closer to see something as well.

"We probably shouldn't jump in the lake, but it's a good place to take pictures and to just relax," I spoke up as Rose scrolled around, looking at the area of the lake and the way we would need to go to get there.

Rose nodded absently, "What happened to you don't actually remember anything?" she mumbled as she seemingly tried to memorize the way, while also figuring out which way we would need to go, to begin with.

"I said I don't remember the way there. I do remember that, as a kid, I had a lot of fun there," I defended myself, "and that it was always somewhat quiet there."

Of course, that might have changed during the time I haven't been there, but I still have the memory of how it used to be.

"Alright," Rose handed the phone back to Charlie after she figured out how to save that route for later, "Let's have breakfast, first," she was met with all of our approval.


	37. A Series of Misadventures

"I think it's this way," Rose said, pointing to the left, while Anna glared at her, still pointing to the right.

The reception out here is worse than we thought, so we can't use our phones. Plus, somewhere along the way, Charlie's phone suddenly died and we don't have a power bank on us.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Charlie slowly lowering her arm as she had been pointing in the same direction as Anna, but she most likely didn't want to openly disagree with Rose.

I looked from Rose to Anna, neither of which seemed ready to give in.

Next to me, Charlie was fidgeting in her spot, seemingly unsure with whom to side. I sighed, looking around.

Nothing seemed even remotely familiar.

We were stuck at a crossroads. So it's either going right, presumably further into the forest or going left, which might be leading outside the forest. Except, if we somehow turned 180 degrees and the way to the right would lead outside the forest...

In which case...

"Why not just go left for now? We can always turn back and go the other way..." I trailed off as Anna's glare turned from Rose toward me. I raised my hands in mock surrender, "It's just an idea."

Anna let out an exasperated sigh and went to walk past Rose, going left.

Rose looked at me and Charlie for help, but I only shrugged, before following Anna, Rose and Charlie following close behind.

We should probably keep an eye on Anna... She's been going off the road more often than not, looking at bugs or trees, so we had to get her back on the road more than any of us would even bother to count. She seems focused most of the time, but she's got the attention span of a little child.

I wonder how she's made it this far without getting seriously lost.

* * *

"I'll wait outside," I said, the bell chiming above me as I exited the store.

Needless to say, we went the wrong way, and, apparently, we managed to end up on the other side of town. I have no idea how that happened. Normally, we only needed to walk straight through the forest. It shouldn't have been that hard.

But a few wrong turns had led us here.

I let out a sigh as I took out my phone, noticing that I finally had reception again.

I took a sip from my soda, before dialing the first number that came to mind, hoping that they wouldn't be busy with practice right now, as I heard the first ring.

I rang a few more times and I considered just hanging up and trying someone else.

Just when I was about to hang up, thinking that he's busy with practice, I was met with the distant sound of shoes squeaking and volleyballs hitting the court, "Yeah?" that voice didn't quite sound like his, though that might also be because I've never heard his voice over the phone before.

"Bokuto? Um... I don't mean to disrupt practice," I cleared my throat, and waited a few seconds to see whether he would reply something when he didn't, I continued, "I just wanted to ask... Do you know where the cabin of Kuro's family is?" 

For a few seconds, there was more silence, but before long, I was met with a low chuckle, "Of course I know, Nacchan," the voice, I now realized must've been Kuro's, replied, "Why would you ask? Are you lost?" I heard him laugh, but when I didn't reply he cleared his throat, "Wait, really? Are you serious?"

"Why do you have Bokuto's phone?" I asked instead, trying to change the subject. I could use the help, but I somehow don't want to suffer Kuro's teasing afterward.

"Don't change the subject, Natsu," his voice sounded like he was scolding a small child, "the idiot has a match right now," he still answered my question.

"Oh. Well then-"

"Don't hang up. You called for a reason, right?" Kuro stopped me mid-sentence, "Where are you right now?"

"Good question," I glanced around trying to look for anything distinct, and my eyes landed on a building not too far away from here.

Worth a shot, "I'm in front of a Conbini and down the road is a... kindergarten?" I tilted my head, it looks like a kindergarten, anyway.

When Kuro didn't answer, I spoke up again, "Kuro-chan?"

"That's on the other side of town. Nacchan, how did you get there?" Kuro asked, incredulous.

"Do you remember the lake in the forest behind the cabin?" I asked, quietly, as I was slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah... But that's still the wrong side of town," I could hear him let out a long sigh as I could feel a small blush creep on my face. I have a feeling Kuro would hold this against me from now on.

"Yeah... Guess what? The reception in the forest is the worst," I let out a small laugh, trying to play it down in hopes of him just letting it go.

I could hear him sigh and the background noise becoming quieter, "I'll send you a map later. Go back to the cabin for now." 

Silence.

I held the phone away from my ear to look at the screen. 

He just hung up.

Without even saying so much as 'goodbye'. I stared at my screen.

"What's wrong?" I jumped as Rose suddenly stood beside me, "Sorry," she sounded genuine as she held up her hands, her eyes drifting to my phone, "you were talking to Bokuto-san?" 

I shook my head in reply, "Not exactly..." when she kept staring at me I continued, "Bokuto was busy with practice, so Kuro-chan was on the phone..." 

She nodded in understanding, "What did he say?"

"He'll send us a map later. We could try going there again once we have the map," I suggested, motioning toward her and my cameras, "at least we got good shots out of today," Rose nodded in agreement, grinning widely.

"I can't wait to see what the area around the lake looks like."


	38. A Nostalgic View

"It's this way next," I said, pointing to the right. It had been a few days since we were out here last. The past few days were spent exploring the small town and walking through the rest of the forest on the other side of town.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked as she looked around. I nodded and showed her the map Kuro had sent me before, "We're here at the moment," I pointed at our location on the map, "this is the crossway and we need to go right," I pointed at the path again, "it won't be far from here."

I kept checking the map on my phone as we walked deeper and deeper into the forest. It'd be embarrassing to get lost again. 

Fortunately, luck was on our side. After a few more turns, we arrived at a small clearing with a lake at its center. At the sight of it, I was filled with a familiar sense of nostalgia. It still looked the same as I remembered, but at the same time, it didn't. It's hard to explain, but everything seemed to look different from when I was a kid.

The lake seemed smaller.

The scenery seemed less colorful.

I felt weird being here again, while everything seemed different.

It was still beautiful but, nostalgically, I felt also somewhat melancholic at seeing how it had changed since I was here last.

Charlie and I sat on a tree trunk while Anna and Rose took photos of the surroundings, each other, and Charlie and me. After a while, Anna sat down next to us while Rose crouched down near the lake to get a better angle at the flowers.

After a while, I got up and excitedly pointed toward the far side of the lake, "There are baby ducks!" I whisper-shouted as I crouched down beside Rose, who looked up at my exclamation and immediately repositioned herself to see whether she could get a good shot of them from over here.

* * *

"You have to send those to me once we're back," I said as Rose showed us the pictures she took during our day out.

Charlie and Anna nodded in agreement, "We should all send them in the group chat once we're back," Rose offered as she kept going through her photos, deleting the ones that didn't turn out good.

We were so immersed in our conversations about the pictures that we didn't hear the door opening or the knock that preceded that, for that matter. So it was to be expected that we all collectively jumped when two people suddenly sat down beside us.

"What was that for?" Kuro asked, glaring at me as I had hit him in surprise at his sudden appearance. 

"What's that?" Bokuto spoke up beside him not at all fazed by the fact that he just nearly scared four people to death, pointing at the screen, "Those are good! Did you take them at the lake Kuroo told me about?" he asked, looking at Rose, who nodded silently.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?" Charlie asked them, perplexed.

"Kind of," Kuro shrugged, "but not right now," he turned to grin at me, "so you found your way, after all?" I just scoffed at him, turning back to look at the photos, "It looks different from what I remember."

"Isn't that normal?" Charlie asked, "Everything seems different when you're smaller," she shrugged.

"Maybe you just remember it wrong," Anna offered, unhelpful.

"Could you just leave from practice though? Won't you be in trouble?" Rose asked, seeming uncomfortable.

Bokuto shook his head, "not if we still practice," it was at that moment that two more walked into the living room. 

One of the two boys, the smaller one I recognized as the kid from the picture Kuro had sent me earlier this week, was looking around the living room until his eyes landed on us and he stopped, resulting in the taller guy running into him. That resulted in the taller one scolding the smaller one.

"Who are these people?" Anna whispered as she leaned closer to us, but none of us had the chance to respond as Bokuto jumped up and ran toward the two of them, seeming excited to see the smaller one of the two.

Before any of us realized what was happening, the three of them ran out toward the back door.

The five of us sat in the silence that they left us in. 

"What... Just happened?" Anna looked at Kuro for answers, who just got up, "Let's see."

We followed him outside to see Bokuto and the other two guys playing volleyball.


	39. A Lazy Game

I gasped, and Anna squeaked as we both jumped apart to escape the ball that hit the wall behind us. This is not how we thought our time here would go. 

This little ginger kid was awesome. I didn't think someone this small could possibly jump this high. His friend, too, is amazing. He's definitely a great setter. The smaller one is jumping and hitting with his eyes closed, which means that the setter is capable of tossing to the exact spot where his friend would hit the ball.

I've never seen a duo like this. Not over here or back home.

"That's so weird," Rose whispered toward me as she threw the ball back to Kuro, who had joined the three of them as soon as we got outside.

I nodded, my eyes lingering on them for a few seconds longer before I turned to look at Rose, "Do you want to keep watching?" I wouldn't necessarily be against it, though, I'd feel bad if they're bored again. This trip was supposed to be about us, after all.

Rose glanced at me and shrugged, "Don't really mind," she frowned, "Charlie?"

I turned to look at Charlie and saw her just before the door closed behind her. Rose and I looked at Anne, who just shrugged in response.

I was about to go after her when the door opened again, and Charlie came outside again, holding up my deck of playing cards, "Let's play?" her suggestion was voiced more like a question, as she looked somewhat unsure of her suggestion.

We walked a little ways away from the boys and sat down around a small table that I got out of the shed a few days earlier. Charlie handed the deck to me so I could shuffle and hand them.

While we played, we had to be cautious of the ones playing behind us, as the ball flew in our direction more than once, which is probably why Kuro is teaching them how to block properly. From what I gathered, they're first years, so it's not much of a surprise that they have a little trouble with things such as how to block accurately.

"What are they doing here anyway?" Anna suddenly spoke up, and I saw Rose almost flinch beside me, "Don't ask that so loudly!" she whisper-shouted.

Anna shrugged, "They're not even listening," she argued, "Didn't owl say they have to practice all week?" I nodded.

"I don't know... Maybe they got a few hours off for some reason?" Charlie offered, shrugging as well, "It's your turn, by the way," she added and Anna looked at the stack of cards in the middle of the table, "a nine?" 

"A... six," Rose corrected her, checking to make sure, "You really haven't played before? you have to look at these corners," Rose raised her brow at Anna, who huffed in response, sending Rose a look that could kill. In turn, Rose raised her hands in mock surrender, "Alright."

When Anna had told us that she'd never played before, I was shocked, but then I remembered that she was an only child and thought that it may be because of that. The rest of us all have siblings we are more or less close with, or in Rose and my case, we had each other to play cards with. 

Rose wasn't as close with her sister. While she seemed to love her dearly, their relationship seemed to be more complicated than it might seem at first glance. Her younger sister was the polar opposite of the kind Rose that I grew up with, and if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have guessed them to be siblings.

I, on the other hand, had three brothers. Two older brothers and a younger one. When we were younger, Rose and I used to play with my second oldest brother, as we were all close in age, but we slightly drifted apart from him as we grew older.

While he went out to party with his friends every other weekend, I had sleepovers with Rose. While he got drunk, I binge-watched shows all day, either alone or with Rose. Later, Charlie and Anna joined more often than not. While we continued to go to school, my brother started working.

"Summer?" Rose nudged me and I startled out of my thoughts, "huh?" I let out intelligently. 

"It's your turn," Charlie raised her eyebrow at me, "What's on your mind?" she added after a moment of hesitation as I ended my turn.

"Nothing much," I answered, "your turn again." 

"If you say so..." she seemed unsure for a few seconds, but I knew she wouldn't ask about it further, "Spade, please," she declared, setting down a Jack, and I groaned inwardly.

I don't have spades.

What moron shuffled these cards?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to name this...
> 
> Might add an actual title later.

"You should try to jump higher," a rough but nervous voice sounded beside me, and I looked at who I now knew as Kageyama in surprise. I nodded in understanding, and when the ball flew back over to me, I jumped higher.

I tossed the ball as high as I could toward where I thought Kuro would jump, and was relieved to see that Kuro hit it better than before.

But the relief was shortlived, as none other than Rose blocked the spike, grinning at me, smugly. I scoffed in response as Kuro handed the ball over to her. 

Rose took the ball and took several steps back as it was her turn to serve. Kageyama seemed like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet, while his smaller teammate, Hinata, yelled her 'good serve,' Rose took a deep breath, before throwing the ball up in the air.

We had been playing like this for what felt like hours. We had finished several rounds of cards, but eventually, it got boring, so we went back to watching them play. Hinata was the one who ended up asking us to join.

'The more, the merrier,' was what he said, and soon, Bokuto and Kuro joined in, eventually managing to convince us to play with them.

Anna and Charlie opted out. Charlie didn't like games involving balls, as Anna 'didn't feel like it,' though she probably felt like her joining in would only irk 'the scary guy,' alias Kageyama.

He had been yelling at Hinata more often than not, and since none of us had any sort of PE in school, she felt like he'd rip her apart. Or she just really didn't feel like moving around. 

Who knows.

"Hana-san," Kageyama exclaimed as he tossed toward her, and Kuro, Bokuto, and I jumped to block her spike.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as the ball hit against my fingertips and flew toward the back of our side of the net. Kuro roughly patted my shoulder after landing, before he and Bokuto ran back.

Bokuto tossed the ball toward me before running forward again. I tossed the ball to him as fast as I could, and we got right past their block, "Hey, hey, hey," Bokuto exclaimed happily before he stood back up straight and turned to Kuro with a smug look on his face. That expression on his seemed somewhat out of character, but Kuro mocked it by pretending to fangirl over Bokuto. Bokuto got annoyed quickly.

While Kuro kept pushing Bokuto, I turned toward Rose, "How do you jump so high?" I was already panting slightly, while Rose seemed completely fine. While Rose didn't answer, searching for the right way to reply, Hinata jumped up between us.

For someone so small, he sure has a lot of energy to spare... And here I thought their training camp would push them so far that they'd be left with no left to use. 

"Like whoosh!" he made wild motions with his arms when he landed. While I contemplated his advice, Kageyama shouted at him for using the wrong sound effects in his explanation.

I blicked a few times before nodding. 

'Swing your arms to get more momentum.'

If I understood him correctly, that is.

"Thanks!" my smile was greeted by a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"One more!" Hinata kept shouting, as Rose and I lied on the grass, half-dead. Charlie and Anna had gone inside a while ago, and the sun had already begun to set.

"How can he have so much energy?" Rose groaned from beside me as we both panted in exhaustion.

I was too tired to answer anything.

"That's what we all wonder, Hana-chan," Kuro appeared next to us, poking my cheek, "You tired?" both of us turned our heads to give him a deadly glare to which he just laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"We should probably get going, anyway," he said, pulling me up without warning, Rose begrudgingly following suit.

"You should shower," he grinned as I could only glare at him.

"Sally!" 

That was my only warning before I nearly collapsed to the ground again, as I was thrown against Kuro, who was, thankfully, still in front of me. I would probably complain if I wasn't so tired right now.

"What the hell?" Kuro exclaimed as he quickly steadied me, before tearing Bokuto a new one for jumping on us.

"She's so tiny! Don't break her!" I felt my eyebrow twitch at that.

I was about to say something when I just sighed. 

Too tired.

"We should do this again sometime!" Hinata exclaimed as he jumped around in front of Rose and me.

I could see Rose smile uncomfortably, "Sure..." she sounded just as tired as I felt. 

When Kuro went back inside, Hinata and Kageyama quickly followed. I was about to follow with Rose, as well, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, "Wait."

When I turned around, I used some of the last energy I had left to muster up a genuine smile for Bokuto, I suppressed a yawn, "Bokuto! What-"

I was in the middle of asking him what he wanted to say when he stopped me with a hug, "I'm glad we came over today," I could hear the smile in his voice, which strangely calmed me. 

Unconsciously, I grabbed his shirt tightly.

"I've been thinking..." he trailed off for a few seconds, but I was too tired to urge him on, so I opted for just waiting for him to collect his thoughts, "Why don't you start calling me by my first name?" it seemed to come out of nowhere.

I'm sure that if I had grown up here instead of Europe, I would feel embarrassed at the thought, but instead, I just hummed, thinking about it.

"Koutarou," I tested how it'd sound to call him that.

...

"But it's so long..." I complained, "Bokuto is so much shorter and easier to say..."

It was silent for a few moments, and I feared that I had said something wrong, so I looked up at him, but he had his head turned away from me, frowning.

Was it this important to him?

"How about 'Kou'?" I offered, instead.

Suddenly, he let go of me, and I thought I had somehow offended him by complaining about his name, but when I got a better look at his face, I couldn't help but blush.

"S-sure," he croaked out, before rushing past me, inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is already going on much longer than I anticipated, I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read this far. It low-key blows my mind that people would even take the time to read through the first few Chapters.
> 
> Special thanks to those who left Kudos at some point. Those notification Emails always make my day.


	41. A Summer Storm

I woke up to the sound of something crashing to the ground, followed by a loud rumbling somewhere outside.

In an instant, I was sitting upright, looking around.

Rose wasn't here. She was probably downstairs already. She normally got up before me when I didn't have to wake up for school.

It's been almost a week since Bokuto and the others came over that one evening. Bokuto said they didn't get into too much trouble, but I wasn't so sure whether that was true or not. 

Especially after Kuro joked about Akaashi threatening to rip Bokuto's head off... And the two first-years, Hinata and Kageyama, seemed to have gotten in trouble with their captain, as well.

A loud rumbling and sizzling sound from outside had me nearly jumping out of my skin as I lost my train of thought. 

What the-?

I stood up, walking over to the window, hearing the raindrops forcing themselves against the window. Upon pushing the curtains to the side, I was startled by lightning striking the ground further down the road, the loud crash following close after.

Startled, I stood at the window a bit longer, trying to see whether it'd happen again, but all I could see was lightning making its way across the sky, followed by the low rumble of thunder.

Downstairs, I was met with Rose, who was frantically trying to pick up a broken bowl, as Charlie stood behind her, shaking slightly.

She had a bandage over her palm, and Anna was talking to her soothingly.

"What happened?" Rose jumped as I knelt down beside her, helping her pick up the pieces carefully.

"We... The lightning startled us, and we dropped a bowl... Charlie cut her hand trying to pick up a piece," she sounded upset, and I let out a sigh.

"I'll get a broom, wait here," I said as I made my way out of the kitchen and toward the closet under the stairs.

After throwing the broken bowl away, I turned to Charlie, frowning slightly, "Are you okay?" she nodded slightly, but didn't seem too convincing over-all.

I was about to say something else but was startled when the electricity cut short, and we were left in the dark. Only a dim light came from the window in the kitchen behind us.

My heart sped up slightly as I frantically moved to a darker area in the house to get the candles.

"Here," Rose startled me as she spoke up from beside me, holding up her phone, flashlight turned on.

I nodded a quick thanks, searching through the cupboard, "There should be candles and a lighter in here..." I mumbled, pushing things to the side.

Rose hummed in thought before reaching over my shoulder, pulling out the candles. Once they were lifted, I spotted some matches that had been behind the candles.

As I stood back up, Rose and I made our way toward the table in the middle of the living room, where Anna and Charlie were already sitting around a phone's flashlight, "We found candles," Rose spoke up as she set them down on the table.

Anna awwed at that, "How romantic," she chimed, making Charlie snort beside her. She had thankfully calmed down a little.

For a while, we just sat around the table, not saying anything. Charlie and Anna were on their phones, while Rose and I mostly just stared off into space.

I had trouble keeping my eyes open as the rumbling of thunder and the dripping of the rain became a soothing background noise inside. 

* * *

I was startled out of my light slumber by a loud thumping outside.

I scrambled to sit upright again, and next to me, Rose jumped up and cautiously made her way to the door.

As I glanced at Anna and Charlie, their eyes pleaded with me to go, too. Or, Charlie's eyes did, anyway.

Reluctantly, I got up, and quickly caught up to Rose, "You think someone knocked?" I asked but before Rose could answer there was another loud knock on the door in front of us.

That answers my question, at least.

Who in their right mind would be outside in this weather?

I didn't have time to ponder the question, as Rose pushed me forward slightly, "You're older. You open the door," she muttered in my ear as I protested against her, trying to step back again.

I glared at her over my shoulder, "Why don't-"

"Please," she gave me puppy-dog eyes, and I could feel my resolve falter. 

This is pointless.

I let out a long sigh as I turned to the door.

What has my life come to?

As soon as I opened the door, I was completely soaked. I was filled with a feeling of deja-vu as I stumbled back against Rose, the two of us crashing to the ground.

"Bokuto, what the hell?!" I heard a faint yell, as I suddenly felt winded at the lack of air I was getting.

A weight was pulled off us, bickering ensuing in the background as I slowly sat up in the pool of water that accumulated around Rose and me.

The door shutting pulled me out of my daze as I looked up to meet the eyes of Kuro, as he crouched in front of me, "You okay?" I blinked at him a few times before I realized what just happened.

I was about to ask him what he's doing here when he was yanked back by his collar, "Careful, you'll get them all wet!" Bokuto's voice scolded and, for a moment, I wanted to snap at him, since I, for a fact, already got soaked because  _ someone _ was leaning on the door.

I stood up and cleared my throat to get the bickering couple's attention, "What were you doing out in the rain?" they both turned toward me. Without answering, their jaws dropped slightly, as Kuro paled, and Bokuto blushed.

I was about to ask them what's wrong but my view of them was blocked when Rose suddenly stepped out in front of me, pushing against my shoulders slightly.

"Let's go change, first," she had a forced smile on her face as we went past a confused Anna and Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... It's not Sunday.
> 
> I don't really have an appropriate excuse. I always thought 'writer's block' was just people running completely out of ideas, or people trying to justify not updating, which is why I've had these deadlines I set for myself.
> 
> But now, I feel like that was a mistake. There have been so many filler-chapters lately because I just didn't know how to get to the situation I actually wanted to write about...
> 
> I think I've managed to write myself into a corner and I'm not sure as to how to get out of it yet...
> 
> I think I'll put this story on hiatus for a few weeks but I'll be back by the end of June, if not earlier.
> 
> I'll try to write several chapters during the 'time off' so that I can post regularly again by the end of this hiatus...


	42. A Flash of Pudding

When Rose closed the door behind us, I heard chattering from downstairs. Bokuto and Kuro probably went inside to talk to Anna and Charlie.

I turned to look at Rose, realizing that her white blouse had gone slightly see-through on her arms and chest-region.

It was only then that I thought to look down myself.

While Rose was only slightly see-through, as Bokuto hadn't landed on her, as much as I had fallen on her, I was off much worse.

Bokuto was still very much drenched from the rain when he had fallen on me, which presented itself in the dark color of my bra, that was shining through my white shirt.

I could feel a blush creep up the back of my neck, my ears starting to heat up as well, as I turned to look at Rose, who was holding out a towel to me, her shirt already changed.

"Go dry yourself."

She cleared her throat, "And wear something different, maybe..." she trailed off, coughing slightly as her lips twitched upwards. 

"It's not funny..." I complained, playfully as I took the towel from her. She coughed in her fist, biting her lip as a grin spread across her face. 

I clicked my tongue as I turned the towel to dry the ends of my hair before taking off my shirt, sighing under my breath.

It was my favorite... 

I took one of my comfy hoodies, changing into that after changing my bra as well. It would feel weird if I still wore that now...

Even if it wasn't as soaked.

By the time I turned back to Rose, she was typing on her phone, "Charlie says Bokuto-san and Kuro-san are looting our fridge."

I groaned inwardly.

Of course.

I walked past Rose, opening the door, "Let's see if they leave anything for us... We'll probably have to go by the grocery store once the rain lets up."

It's just like them to show up, make a mess, and then steal our food.

I hope they won't mention anything, though...

I'm sure Bokuto won't tease me about it.

I can't say the same for Kuro, though...

Where is Ken, when I need him?

Would Ken stand up for me, though?

Probably not...

"That's my pudding!" I heard Anna squeak out, angry, followed by the boisterous laughter of Kuro.

"Tastes good!" 

Oh, no...

"Hey! Stop!" Kuro sounded frantic, suddenly as Anna growled something incoherent at him.

As soon as I reached the doorway, my way was blocked by Bokuto, who was backing away from Anna and Kuro. 

Kuro was trying not to get covered with the pudding he had started eating, while Anna was punching and hitting him. All-the-while throwing colorful insults at him.

How good is Kuro at English?

I'm sure he'd be able to understand at least some of them... Even if his English was bad...

Damn, Anna... 

Rose appeared beside me, her face blank as she watched Kuro try and escape Anna's grasp.

At this point, the pudding was everywhere. 

"Sal!" Anna suddenly realized that I was here, too, "That bitch stole my pudding!" she pointed her finger in Kuro's face, who was looking at me, confused beyond belief.

I sighed.

"He'll buy you a new one." 

It was a fair offering, and it managed to do its job, when Anna smiled at Kuro, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Will I?" Kuro asked when his brain seemed to catch up to the situation.

Rose and I sent him a look that made him shut up, "Okay..." was all he said, before eating some stray pudding that landed on the tabletop.

"Tastes really good, though," he chimed happily.

Rose let out a long sigh as she took in the state of the kitchen, before going after Anna.

The last thing I heard from her was something along the lines of "Leave the place cleaner than we found it."

I looked around at the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. Pudding was everywhere.

I let out a long sigh.

I decided to let it go for now, "did you just come here to raid our fridge?" I asked, and Kuro shook his head.

"Actually, we came here because we-" Bokuto started but was interrupted by Kuro, who cleared his throat, "I wanted to ask you something," Bokuto finished.

I raised my brow at him, "What did you want to ask?" when Kuro walked past me, I almost walked after him but stopped myself in time to realize that Bokuto wasn't following him.

He cleared his throat before answering, "Well, I... wanted to ask whether you would want to go somewhere with me..." he took a few steps closer, resting a seemingly nervous hand on my shoulder. My heart sped up slightly as his words sunk in.

Was he asking me on a date?

When I was about to answer, he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

"Later," he clarified, "Not now..." 

Just as he said that lightning struck outside, thunder following close behind.

"Yeah," I smiled lightly, trying to stop my heart from speeding up any more, "Why not?"

A relieved smile broke out on his face and he looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to start. I barely registered what was happening, as his grip on my shoulder tightened just slightly.

The moment, whatever it meant, was soon dispersed by none other than Kuro. 

"What are you doing?! Anna is threatening to dissect me!" he screeched as he ran into my back, pushing me forward into Bokuto as he forced us further into the kitchen that was still laced with pudding.

I think Bokuto tripped, but I couldn't really process anything as Kuro turned me around, "Help me!" he grabbed my shoulders as he hid behind me, using me as a shield.

"What-" Rose was about to ask as she entered the kitchen but stopped once she saw the three of us, "You know what?" she sighed, "I don't even want to know."

"Anna is asking for you," she turned to Kuro before leaving again, her voice and facial expression clear of any emotion.

"Nacchan..." Kuro whined behind me, clawing at my shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
First off, I'm sorry, again, that it took me so long to update again. I had planned to update by the end of June, but I didn't quite finish the Chapter in time and that's why I changed my schedule.
> 
> In the end Notes of every new chapter, there will be a note on when the next update will be. They won't be as often as they used to be, but this way at least I will be more consistent without over-doing it again. I want to at least upload chapters that I'm genuinely happy with. 
> 
> They are on every third Sunday, so I think I will have more than enough time to write future chapters.
> 
> Also, the semester will end in a few weeks, meaning that the next chapter will be when my semester is already over again.
> 
> Next Update: August 2nd


	43. A Rising Tension

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Anna suddenly spoke up from behind me, "Sorry," she laughed lightly at my reaction.

I looked at her over my shoulder and was greeted by a seemingly sweet smile. 

"I'm not... sure..." I answered as I closed the closet again.

I had been looking through everything I have for the past ten minutes. Looking for something, but not sure what exactly.

"Okay then..." Anna trailed off, "we're going to the grocery store. Cat is buying me a new pudding," she growled that last part before switching back to her normal, sweet voice, "You coming, too?"

I nodded, turning to follow her out of the room, "sure. I have to make sure he buys the correct one, don't I?"

Anna nodded happily, "Good. Rose, Charlie, and Owl-kun are coming, too."

As soon as we arrived at the front door, we were met by one additional face. A face that didn't look happy to be anywhere near this place right now.

"When did you get here? I thought Kuro-chan said you didn't want to come?" Kenma met my eyes and sighed, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath before looking back down to his PSP.

I nodded, "Okay... You ready?" I was already out the door when I finished asking. Rose was next to me, almost in an instant, followed by Charlie.

I took a deep breath before turning to look at the remaining four. Anna was still busy tying her shoelaces. Bokuto and Kuro seemingly got into a wrestling battle on the front steps, Kenma quickly walking over to us to steer clear of his captain and Bokuto.

When I was about to step between them so that we could leave, a loud squeak sounded from behind them, before Kuro sprang back, holding his cheek.

"She's crazy!" he pointed his finger at Anna, who was smiling innocently next to Bokuto, who looked confused beyond belief.

I looked between Kuro and Anna before sighing, "She doesn't mean any harm," I defended her, "she just..." I paused, searching for the right words.

"She scratched me!" Kuro showed his cheek that, indeed, had red scratch marks.

I scratched the back of my head, "You nearly fell on her..." I reminded him.

He had indeed almost toppled over while ringing with Bokuto. In a way, I guess you could say Anna was only defending herself...

Kuro scoffed, glaring at Anna.

Great.

I let out a long sigh. 

"Let's just go... We'll talk about this... Later..." I offered, reaching for his arm. Kuro met my eyes and sighed, "Alright..."

* * *

"Anna..." I sighed, walking next to her at the back, while Bokuto was walking at the front next to an upset Kuro and an annoyed Kenma.

"He started it!" she reasoned, and I nodded in understanding, "He took your pudding, I understand. But he apologized. And he said he was gonna buy you a new one, right?"

She turned her head toward me, frowning, "he didn't."

I raised an eyebrow, "He didn't what?"

"Apologize," Anna sent a weird look at the back of Kuro's head, and I frowned. I seem to remember him apologizing...

Maybe I'm wrong.

I sighed, "Okay, well... I know he didn't mean any harm..." I tried to reason with her. He was my cousin, after all. I'd hate for him not getting along with my friends, "he probably thought it was mine-"

"But it wasn't!" Anna interrupted me, "it was mine."

I nodded again, "I know... I'm sorry," I made direct eye contact with her as I continued, trying to get my message across, "I'm sure he is, too."

Anna let out a long sigh, "Okay..." she started playing with the strap of her bag as it got quiet for a few minutes.

"Look..." I started again, "Maybe... scratching his cheek was a little too much...?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Anna scoffed at me, "he nearly fell on top of me!" she argued, "It was self-defense!" I had to suppress a huffed laugh as I raised my eyebrow at her, "he should be glad I didn't stab him."

"You don't even have a knife," I remind her, making her glare at me playfully.

"Because you keep refusing me my right to defend myself," Anna sighed dramatically, "things like this keep happening."

I glanced at the back of Kuro's head, "Maybe... Just apologize?" when I felt her stare on the side of my head, I continued, "I mean, he didn't mean to steal your pudding. He agreed to buy you a new one, and then you slapped him..." she looked away from me as I turned to face her again.

"But it was his fault..." she kept insisting.

"I know, Anna... But if you don't talk to each other, picking out your pudding will be immensely awkward."

Anna was suddenly quiet, looking at Kuro as if considering her options, before letting out a long breath of air, glaring at me one last time and walking faster so that she could catch up with Kuro, Bokuto and Kenma.

"What's she doing?" Rose asked me from over her shoulder as she and Charlie slowed down so I could catch up with them.

"I think she might be apologizing for scratching Kuro-chan's cheek," I scratched the back of my head as we made our way into the store after them.

* * *

After Rose and Charlie run off somewhere, I went to skim through the new releases of manga chapters and volumes.

Anna was in the food aisle with Kuro and Bokuto while Kenma is... Probably somewhere around here.

I finally found the new volume of the manga I had been following for a while now, quickly taking it off the shelf when suddenly Bokuto spoke from next to me, "You read that, too?"

When I jumped and turned to look at him, he almost seemed to have stars in his eyes as he excitedly told me about how great the new volume is, "I already read it!" 

"What're you two talkin' 'bout?" Kuro suddenly came out of nowhere, slinging his arm around my shoulders and looking over me to see what I was holding, "Hey! This one's pretty cool!" he said, snatching the volume from me before bouncing off to Anna, who was currently waiting in line for checkout.

I looked down at my now empty hands before turning to look at Bokuto, "What just happened?"

Bokuto shrugged, picking up a new volume before motioning for me to follow him to checkout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: August 23rd 2020


	44. A Day of Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a day late. I'm currently sick with a killer-migraine and I could barely manage to write 100 words at a time without my eye tearing up.
> 
> Next one will hopefully not be as late as this one!

The last days of our trip went without much incident. We were now sat in Akaashi's living room books splayed out across the table as we hurried to try and finish our homework before school would start again.

Sometime during our Math homework, Kuro and Bokuro had shown up on the doorstep. They had offered to help us finish at least some of it after we declined their offer to go outside.

"That's wrong. It should be x equals b," Kuro scratched something on Anna's sheet, making her glare at him slightly. I smiled at the display. Or rather... Maybe they just wanted to make fun of us.

Or rather, Kuro was making fun of Anna, who was attempting to finish her math homework, while also trying to figure out whether Kuro is right about her 'wrong answers' or not. Bokuto was genuinely trying to help, though he seemed to be having problems with math himself.

I felt my mind go blank as I read the next task.

This is ridiculous.

Why do students get homework over the Summer, anyway? We never got them back home.

Rose groaned next to me, her head hitting the table in frustration. Charlie lightly tapped Rose's shoulder with her pen in sympathy.

I wrote down the start of the equation, the mundane task making me feel trapped, as I stared at the equation for a few moments.

Reluctantly, I started solving the equation, "I don't like math anymore..." Rose mumbled next to me, and I nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't accept Bokuto's help," Akaashi spoke up, appearing in the doorway out of seemingly nowhere.

Bokuto sputtered in protest, "Akaashi!" he complained loudly, making Rose stir and lift her head, seeming weirdly drowsy.

Did she seriously fall asleep just now?

"Why?" Charlie asked after a few seconds of Bokuto complaining, slightly embarrassed still.

"No reason," was Bokuto's immediate response, pouting.

Akaashi sighed as he sat down at the table, too, surprising Rose and me as he looked over our tasks.

"I already finished my homework... Why did you put it off until now?" he glanced at us, "Seems unlike you," his voice was as flat as ever, but I think I heard a slight curiosity in there.

"We didn't want to," Anna spoke up, swatting away Kuro's pen that was trying to change something in her results again.

"Well, actually-" Rose stopped momentarily as she saw the glare Anna was sending her way. They held eye-contact for a few seconds as Rose seemed to contemplate whether or not to continue, "We considered taking the stuff with us, but Anna thought it'd spoil the fun."

Anna's threatening glare morphed into an offended frown, most likely not expecting Rose to throw her under the bus like that. The next thing I knew was Anna grabbing Kuro's rubber - which is actually Rose's - and throwing it at Rose, hitting her arm. 

"Not true," she defended herself, though I doubt anyone believed that.

It  _ was _ true, after all. 

We knew it. 

They knew it. 

And, I'm sure, deep, deep down, she knew it, too.

Rose just smiled at her, shaking her head amusedly. Kuro reached over the table, snatching the rubber back, and erasing Anna's answer before scribbling the - in his opinion - correct answer in its stead.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, getting more and more frustrated with Kuro, "I told you that answer wasn't wrong!" she argued, but Kuro ignored her, already scribbling down the next task. Anna huffed at that, turning to look at how far Charlie and Rose had gotten, "How are you this far already?" she sounded offended, somehow.

Rose shrugged, glancing at which task Anna was at, "I guess we just don't have a little voice in our head telling us how we're wrong," she said, yawning lightly at the end.

Kuro looked offended this time, "It  _ was _ wrong," he defended himself, "I'm just helping," the smirk on his face made me doubt him, but I decided against calling him out. Instead, turning my attention back to Bokuto and Akaashi, who seemed to be arguing about something.

Or... Well, Bokuto was arguing about something.

Akaashi didn't seem to listen much but nodded every now and then.

It's hard to tell whether he actually listened or whether he just naturally knows when nodding is required to  _ look  _ as if he's listening to what Bokuto is complaining about.

From what I understood, it had something to do with a guy named... 'Ushiwaka?'

Such a weird name...

I frowned.

I listened for a short while longer, gathering that this guy with the weird name was a volleyball player from the region the two kids from two weeks ago came from. Supposedly, he is very strong, and from what I gathered Bokuto wanted someone from Miyagi to beat him st that he could beat that team in the nationals.

They're going to nationals? 

I couldn't help but be impressed. I turned to glance at his fierce expression as he deduced that by beating the team that won against 'Ushiwaka,' he would have bested the guy himself.

I suppressed a smile, not sure that this would be how this works, but Akaashi seemed to disagree with Bokuto's logic, as well. 

"Akaashi! You're supposed to agree with me!" Bokuto scolded when Akaashi shook his head in disagreement, looking at Bokuto as though he deemed him dimwitted.

I bit my lip at the familiarity of this situation. 

Half the school year was almost over. It wouldn't be long now until we'll have to go back home.

I couldn't help but frown at the thought. I had gotten so used to being in Japan, that I nearly forgot about having to go back home after the school year was over.

And, since summer break is almost over, we should probably receive our school material from the time we missed quite soon.

I sighed as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but all I could think about was if we'd still manage to stay friends with everyone we met here, even if we're halfway across the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: September 13th 2020


	45. An Unexpected Cloudburst

I woke up to a sunny morning, disoriented for a few seconds as my alarm blared in my eyes.

Why's my alarm on? 

I lied still for a few seconds after turning it off.

Then it hit me. Today was my first date with Bokuto.

I scramble up into a sitting position, noting the fact that Rose was already up and out of sight.

I rushed through my morning routine, and just as I was finished eating an apple, my phone lit up with a notification.

A text from Bokuto, stating that he was already outside.

My heartbeat suddenly quickened, and my hands felt unusually clammy.

This would be the first time we hang out together.

Just the two of us.

I looked down at what I was wearing. It wasn't anything too special, but still my favorite T-shirt, along with an unbuttoned plaid shirt.

I took a deep breath.

'It's going to be fine,' I tell myself as I open the door, revealing a smiling, yet seemingly slightly nervous Bokuto.

I was just slightly relieved to see that he wasn't wearing anything special, either. He actually just wore his normal clothes.

I smiled in relief as we walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the train station.

'It's going to be fine.'

That sentence was repeated like some sort of mantra in my mind. Over and over again.

Trying to make myself calm down enough to hear what exactly Bokuto is talking about. Something about volleyball and... nationals?

"You're going to nationals?" I hadn't realized I opened my mouth until he stopped in his tracks, looking at me, slightly confused, "I mean... I didn't know you could... Being students and all that..." I trailed off slightly.

Bokuto nodded, "Yeah. Kuroo's team is going to nationals, too," he supplied with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

I knew both teams were good, but this is...

"That's so cool!" I exclaim, beaming. My worries from earlier now are forgotten.

Bokuto's grin widened at that, boasting in the praise.

Bokuto kept telling me more, about how he was at nationals last year as well, and how cool it is there. 

The giant court.

The high ceilings.

Everyone staring at him, watching him play.

'He really loves being the center of attention, doesn't he?' I muse to myself, 'The polar opposite of me.'

I smile at his excited grin as we walk into a seemingly random building. Upon glancing around, I'm mildly surprised, but also highly excited to see that we're in an arcade.

The huge room we were currently in was holding several machines, most of which were flashing rapidly in all sorts of different color-schemes. But there were also classic crane games. The only difference to the crane games I'm used to is that the prices seem genuinely good.

Childhood dreams and wonders are just a skilled shot away with these things.

"Kou! Look!" I exclaim, excitedly pointing at the Detective Pikachu plushes in one of the crane games. Bokuto raises an eyebrow at me, coming to stand next to me.

"Hm?" he hums a question as he glances from the Pikachu to me and then back again.

I suddenly feel really silly, as my brain catches up with the situation. They probably have these prizes everywhere in Japan.

Not all crane games are as disappointing as they are shitty like back at home...

"You wanna try?" he asks, already inserting an arcade coin that had me wondering when he went to get these.

Unsure, I nodded as he stepped aside to let me embarrass myself. 

I took a deep, steadying breath as I tried not to be too hasty in moving the arm, and, for a few short seconds, it looked as though I succeeded. The Pikachu was caught in the crane, but just as my hopes were at their highest, the Pikachu fell down again.

The head had slipped through the crane's grip at the last moment. Just before it could get dropped down.

Into my grasp.

I sighed, trying to keep the disappointment at bay.

This is fine.

When I turn to look at Bokuto, I catch him trying to hide a smile behind his hand. He was casually pretending to scratch his cheek, but the amusement was clear in his eyes.

I huffed out a laugh, pushing against his shoulder as a way to take friendly revenge. 

"That was actually pretty good," he mused as he came into step beside me, the two of us making our way further into the arcade. I raised an eyebrow at him but realized that he was being genuine, so I just shrugged.

"At first, maybe."

He nodded, "that was the most disappointed I have ever seen you," his voice sounded almost serious, but his face gave him away. He was enjoying this, "You looked destroyed."

I sent a playful glare his way, "Well, it was going so well..." I complained playfully, "But I was never really good at crane games, anyway.," I muse. It's not that much of a surprise that I failed at catching that Pikachu.

"I'd be the worst trainer in existence," I concluded after a few seconds of silence. 

Bokuto laughed.

'It's really fine.'

Bokuto and I wound up having a lot more fun than I initially expected. We spent hours in the arcade, just playing game after game. We had lost track of time and the world around us, only coming back to our senses when we were kicked out because they were closing.

"Have you seen that kid's face?" Bokuto exclaimed, excitedly, his laugh resembling that of an evil scientist as he referred to the little boy who had boasted about his high score in the basketball game. Bokuto had somehow ended up in competition with that kid, and then he wound up beating him. 

Not that that came as a surprise to me, since Bokuto  _ did _ play volleyball for... most likely years at this point. The little kid was destroyed, judging from the look on his face.

I almost felt bad for him, but his boasting was annoying. At least Bokut's boasting in endearing. 

In a strange kind of way.

I nodded to his question, laughing lightly.

We were currently sat outside in a park somewhere near Akaashi's house. 

We didn't notice at first, but soon it was pouring down from the sky, and we were forced to run, finding shelter halfway across the park on the playground.

Bokuto still had a tight grip on my hand as we huddled together in one of these tubed the children usually play in. 

When I turned to look at him, I froze at what I saw.

"Good thing we came to the park..." Bokuto muttered, turning his eyes from the downpour that was wracking havoc outside, to look at me, instead. 

A hand waving in front of my face brought me out of my thought, and I jumped slightly, looking down to meet Bokuto's eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded slowly, slowly processing his question as he frowned.

"Your hair is down," I mutter as I subconsciously reach up. As soon as I realized my hand in the air, I froze.

What was I going to do? I could feel my face heating up, and I hoped to whoever was listening that Bokuto couldn't see in this low light. 

"Huh?" as I quickly lowered my hand again, not knowing what else to do with it, Bokuto had frozen up completely. He reached up with his own hand, seemingly only realizing now that the gel had lost its effect because of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: October 4th, 2020


End file.
